Serena's Journey
by pancham2016
Summary: Serena, a teenage girl from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region, has been living under the shadow of her mother, famous Rhyhorn Racer Grace Gabena, for her whole life. Until she becomes the next great Rhyhorn Racer, her mom won't stop. When she finishes last in an important race, her fellow riders at the Rhyhorn Racing Academy begin to bully her, leading her to run home and run away
1. Chapter 1

There are two reasons parents send their kids to Riding Academy. The obvious first is that they want to get their kids as far away from them as possible. The second is that they think sending their kid to Riding Academy makes their kid special and more likely to become rich and famous. Why did Serena think her mom sent her to Riding Academy? Both reasons.

The one benefit to going to Riding Academy, though, was that she didn't have to stay with her mom at her ranch in Vaniville.

"There are three terrains suitable for proper Rhyhorn Racing," Professor Hirahito said, "Mountains. Beaches. And Forests."

He tapped the chalkboard like he was teaching the class Morse code, but Serena couldn't figure out if he was just hard of hearing, or wanted the class to pay attention.

"Now students. Can anyone tell me the key to Rhyhorn Riding?" The Professor scanned the entire classroom until somebody eventually raised their hand. "Ahh yes, Miss Stone."

"Thank you, Professor," the girl said, placing her hand back in her lap. "The key to Rhyhorn Riding is balance."

"Well done, Miss Yvette," the Professor said, echoing a round of applause. "And from our academy's own president, as well. Your father must be proud."

"That's very thoughtful, Professor," she said, "I hate to say it, but a rider that can't even balance on their Rhyhorn shouldn't even be at this academy."

The class burst into laughter. Serena looked up from her notebook and when she looked through all the chaos she could see Yvette, looking over her shoulder to give her a dirty look.

 _What does she know about riding Rhyhorn, anyway?_ Serena thought, realizing that she was the butt of the joke. _That prissy Yvette._

.

"Yes, yes. I remember my first time mounting a Rhyhorn," said the professor. "All in the saddle."

Serena ignored Yvette, and went back to scribbling in her notebook. This time her scribbles had a few choice words in them.

Who was Yvette Stone. None other than the daughter of _the_ Joseph Stone, president of the Devon Corporation and inventor of the PokeNav and Silph Scope. Her dad's inventions sold everywhere; in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova and even Kalos.

During lunch hour she would show off a new Vivillon that her parents brought back from one of their business trips. Her collection is probably in the hundreds of Vivillon by now.

On the outside Yvette seemed like the perfect daughter, classmate and _almost_ the best rider at the Academy. But behind the sweet smile and makeup, in Serena's words she was "the tyrant." Yvette was never subtle about it either. Whether she made it clearly obvious that she was jealous Serena was more famous than her. Of commanding more media attention. The only reason that she could call herself famous at all was because when she was a little girl, daddy said she could be the model for the PokeNav.

"Wonderful, Yvette. Moving on-"

Seren threw her hand in the air. "Headmaster…"

"Ahh, yes. Miss Gabena. Anything to add?"

"I disagree with Yvette's answer," Serena said, causing the class to gasp. "Riding a Rhyhorn isn't about balance. It's about trusting in each other."

"Very funny, Serena," said Yvette. "Every rider knows that riding a Rhyhorn is about technique. You can sit down now."

"Rhyhorn that don't trust their riders will buck them off, even hurt them."

"Professor this is ridiculous," said Yvette, standing up in her seat. "Tell this lower classman that she is wrong."

But the professor ignored them both, scratched his chin and pacing back and forth.

"Both of you make interesting cases. Although, your answer is technically correct, Miss Stone, Miss Gabena argues that bonding with your Rhyhorn is more important-"

"Professor, can you please get to the point and tell us who is right."

"Yes, yes. Of course. My verdict therefore is that both of you are right. Learning the techniques I teach you in class are important, but the only way you will be able to learn them successfully is if you build a bond with your Rhyhorn-."

The bell rang.

"Alright students, you are dismissed. Finish reading On the Riding of Rhyhorn and the Annals of Saddle Technique by tomorrow."

Serena packed her books into her bag, smiling. Even though she only got half the answer, at least she had fun getting back at Yvette.

Yvette on the other hand wasn't having fun. Before Serena walked out of class, she could still see Yvette's face turn two shades of red, while her girlfriends stood around her.

It was lunchtime, but Serena needed to head back to her room to grab a couple things before meeting in the dining hall for what the headmaster dubbed "inspections." She walked up the staircase to the second floor where her room was in the East Wing. Walking down a corridor, past a trophy case and to the end of the hall, she came to her room and unlocked the door. At the threshold was a pole of pink, white and red letters from various boys at the academy. The only reason she got so many of these letters was because she wasn't as frigid and nasty as Yvette. She didn't have the heart to toss them though, since it looked like a lot of work had been put into them. So she got down in front of her bed and stuffed them in a box she kept underneath. Then she went to the bathroom and brushed her hair, before leaving and locking the door. She turned around and bumped into a group of girls.

.

"Oh, hi there Serena," said the queen of the blondes, with her girlfriends Nicole and Dianne. "That backpack of yours looks really heavy. Here let _us_ help you." Nicole and Dianne tore Serena's backpack from her and handed it to Yvette, who unzipped it.

"Give it back, Yvette." Nicole and Dianne shoved Serena away from Yvette.

"What do you need all these books for, Serena? I thought riding wasn't about technique? You won't be needing these then," Yvette said, dumping her books one by one in a trashcan nearby. She pulled an old cup of soda out of the trashcan and walked towards Serena.

"Well, it's been nice chatting with you, Serena," said Yvette, taking the lid off the cup. "But we have to go. Inspections will begin any minute-"

Yvette dumped the soda all over Serena's skirt, blouse and vest.

"See you later, Serena," Yvette said, her friends snickering and running off behind her.

Serena stood for a minute, the soda soaking into her skirt and vest. It didn't smell like just soda either. It had other rancid liquid in it.

On the opposite end of the East Wing, a boy with black hair leaned against the doorjamb of the headmaster's dorm, scanning down both ends of the wing. The coast was clear. He took some paper clips out of his pocket and jammed them into the deadbolt, feeling for the pin in the back of the lock.

 _Open up. C'mon, you stupid-. Almost-._

He thought he heard shoes running across the floor and pulled the paperclips out; ducking into one of the open janitor rooms, and peeking out.

"You should have seen her face-"

"And smelled her too."

"She won't getting that mess out anytime soon." They all giggled.

 _Miss big shot and her little sidekicks. Makes me wanna heave-_

They ran down the corridor, and the boy listened for anymore footsteps.

 _The sooner I get out of here, the better._

The boy went back to working the deadbolt. Just one more pin to go. He raked around for the last pin.

 _Almost there. Come ta Papa. Almost-Got-It-_

The boy heard a wailing from down the hallway.

"For the love of-." He put the paper clips away and marched down the East Wing. When he got to the end he saw a girl on her knees crying.

"Hey!"

The girl kept crying.

"Hey!"

The girl kept crying.

"Will you shut up already!" the boy said, walking over to her and then smelling her. "What's that smell?"

"Leave me alone. Can't you see?"

"I see that you got trash all over you. Smell it too. Who did this to you? Did sum'body do this to you?"

"What do you care?" she said, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute. I know who you are. You're the girl that keeps on getting into fights with the president. What'd you get what was coming to you-"

"You think I deserved this-"

"I'm just saying. You celebrity kids are so used to being in the spotlight. Cameras all around. Like mother, like daughter, eh?"

"You don't know me at all," she said, shouting loud enough to make the boy look around. "I am not like my mother."

"Calm down. Calm down. I was just being a jerk," he said, shifting gears. Then he thought of a plan of how he might benefit from this. "Listen, I'm not into all this weepy business, so I'm gonna help you out and then I'll get out of your hair." He unbuttoned his vest

"Eww gross, you creep," she said, getting up on her feet.

"It's just a vest. Everything else won't fit you, so this is all I got" X said, tossing it to her and walking away. "Take good care of it."

"Wait," she said, catching up to her. "You're just gonna give your vest to a total stranger?"

"What? Are you going to steal it or something?"

"I mean I could," Serena thought. "You don't know me-"

"Well then maybe don't do that." Serena followed him down the hallway.

"Listen, if you think that you doing me a favor, means that I'm going to do you a favor, then-.."

"Just give it back by tomorrow. You're making this way more complicated than it needs to be. Bye."

He went down the stairs and he was gone.

 _Why would he give me his jacket?_

"Well we did it, girls," Yvette said, "When the headmaster sees our dear friend Serena, if she even shows up, he'll have to suspend her. What a poor example for the daughter of a Rhyhorn Racer."

"Ya, what a loser," said Nicole.

"Ya, what a total loser. Shut up, here comes the headmaster" said Dianne.

"Students, ladies and gentleman," the headmaster said, with his chefs on both sides. "I hope you brought your appetite, because the chefs are serving a very special meal today. But before we start, we must begin with inspections."

The students stood away from their tables, with their hands at their sides, facing away from the the tables. One by one, the headmaster, along with the professors inspected each student one by one."

"Mr. Martin, very impressive. But your tie is a little loose don't you think."

"Ms. Dubois, that skirt belongs above the knee, remember."

"Ms. Petit, excellent."

"Ah, Miss Yvette. I see you show nothing short of perfection," said Mr. Portridge, "Your father must be very proud. I'll make sure to send a good word to him about you."

"Thank you, headmaster," Yvette curtsied.

 _Ha, I knew it. Looks like Serena's a no show after all. Oh well, it's the results that matter._

The door to the dining hall creaked open, and Serena walked in, standing in the doorway with her hands crossed.

"Miss Gabena, how kind of you to take some time from your busy schedule to join us. I'm sure you're aware that one of the key principles that all students abide by is punctuality -"

"I understand, headmaster. But I had a very good reason-"

"Oh, really and what might that be?"

"I think I can explain, headmaster," the boy said, walking over.

"I dropped my key in the hallway and was looking for it forever. Luckily, my classmate helped me find it just in time before lunch. Thank you," Xavier said, bowing to Serena.

"I see. Is this true, Miss Gabena?"

Serena looked back towards the boy and he winked at her, causing her to shudder. "Yes, headmaster."

"Well then, while punctuality is key, being of service to your fellow classmates is equally important. I see nothing out of place with your uniform, so I'll let you off with a warning Miss Gabena."

"Thank you, headmaster. I won't do it again."

 _That Serena thinks she's so clever. I will make her pay._

"Uuuuuuhhhhh Yvette," said Nicole, seeing Yvette stabbing her fork into the table. "Your foods getting cold."


	2. Chapter 2

Grace stood in front of the polished gate blocking off a French Chateau. The roof stood out on the chateau, like a uniform on a boarding school boy, stuffy and faded. She pressed a red button on a box fastened to the gate pole and waited for a voice.

"Welcome to the Rhyhorn Riding Institute. Who may I be speaking with?"

"Grace Gabena."

"Grace Gabena, hmmm," said the voice, in a tone laced with gold "Well, you've certainly come a long way. Right this way."

The wide gate swung open.

"Welcome back, Grace."

A man marked the ledger on his desk, scanning the documents with eyes like a razor. He reached for the glass of cognac on his bureau and raised it to his lips, before he heard a knock on his door

"Master Portridge, it seems you have a visitor who wishes to speak with you," said a servant, poking his head through the door.

"Pierre, I'm a little preoccupied right now," the man said, not removing his attention from the sheets in his hand. He raised the glass to his lips again, before continuing "Tell them to come back another time if it's important. I'm reviewing some financial matters."

"Of course, sir. In any case, this visitor said that you'd know them by name."

"Is that so?" The man leaned into his chair and looked at Pierre suspiciously, "It's not that banker that came over from Lumiose the previous week, is it?"

"No, sir."

"The Rhyhorn breeder?"

"No, sir."

"The tax official?"

"No, sir."

"Well then who is it? Who could be so important as to come unannounced? They have a name don't they?"

"Grace Gabena, sir."

The man began rubbing his chin, as if calculating his next move carefully.

"I see. Well, let her in, Pierre. I don't have all day."

Two knocks came on the door.

"Yes, come in already. You've already wasted enough of my time."

"I can open the door for myself."

Grace turned the knob and forced the door open.

"Madame, please. That doorknob is an antique."

"Pierre, it's alright," said the man behind the desk, signaling with the brush of his hand. "Leave the door closed."

"Yes, master."

Grace dropped her purse on the pedestal desk, and leaned back into the chair nonchalantly. She looked around the office at the bookcase, the era paintings and the statesman bust.

"Nice place you got. Is this where all my tax dollars go?" .

"Did you really come all this way to berate me or is there something of genuine importance you'd like to discuss," said Portridge, sharpening his brow.

"Yes. I have some business to take care of."

"Well, then, get on with it already. If this is about that offer I gave you-and a very generous offer at that-I thought I made it clear that it's always been available. You didn't have to barge into my office."

"No."

"No, what?"

"This isn't about offering me a job. This is family business."

"I see. Well if there's any time you'd show yourself, it might as well be now rather than later." Portridge scrutinized the purse lying distastefully on his desk, then glanced back at Grace. "Where exactly have you been? You haven't been in the papers. You haven't raced in the past eleven years. Last I recall you left with that boy-and not just any boy either. He was one of my most promising riders, well, barring yourself."

"Had a family."

"And the father is-"

"You already said." Grace continued to stare into the corner of the room. "He doesn't deserve it though."

"I see. He left you and your daughter didn't he?"

"Yep. Didn't even say goodbye-to me or her."

"That's a terrible shame. Honor was paramount to every lesson I taught my students-even above Rhyhorn Riding. In any case, is this somehow related to your visit. Otherwise why else would you show up unexpected."

Grace stared down into her lap, pensively.

"Not exactly."

"Alright then. I think I see where this is going. You want your daughter to have the same opportunities that you had as a rider. Grace I think you know me well enough by now to know that I don't blindly admit students based on personal favors. But I'll tell you what? I'm having an exhibition in a week and I'm hoping to see both you and your daughter."


	3. The Family Business

_A ranking can hardly account for the true worth of a rider. The Dean and the professors may tolerate second-rate talent, but when I win this race and claim my title, the academy-if not all of Kalos-will see just how wrong they were._

 _Of course, I'll have to eliminate some of the weaker competition in the process. But in this cutthroat industry it's only natural. It's the winners who take home the prize and the losers who get second place and I, Yvette Stone, am a winner-_

Yvette focused her attention behind her. "Either come out from behind that bush, or I'll make you myself," Yvette said, pulling a Pokeball off her pleated skirt.

Yvette heard rustling from the bushes in front of the gate. Then after a few shouts, a scrawny rider wearing a sweater vest and a bowl haircut was sucked out of the bushes.

"He-he-he, nice to see you, Yvette. Lovely day for a walk isn't it?"

"And how about the rest of your friends. Come out all of you. Single file, before I count to three. One, two,-"

Two more boys climbed out of the bushes. The friend on the left was chunkier, and the third on the right was the shortest of all.

"Why if it isn't Julian LeGrand? Freshman, 76th rider in the academy, am I missing anything."

"Nope. Nothing at all," said Julian

"Please tell me, Julian, what you and your little-friends-were doing behind that bush. Be honest now and I promise I won't go to the Dean," Yvette smiled, now leaning over the three of them.

"You tell her-" said the chunky friend.

"No you-" Julian said. "Uh, see we were looking out here for a rare Vivillon and we happened to chase it over this fence and we almost uhh-"

"Julian-." said Yvette, "This riding academy. Is it not the most exclusive riding academy in all of Kalos?"

"Uhh, yes." said Julian.

"Is it not the most prestigious riding academy our beautiful country has to offer?"

"I-I think so-I mean I know so-I mean-I think it's pretty nice," said Julian.

"If I were you, I'd call my father and explain to him why his son is wasting his time flirting with upper classmen, instead of using his investment to improve his rank. Did you really think you'd have a chance with me, Julian? Now run off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir. I mean, ma'am. I mean-" Julian's cheeks turned red and then he turned around and ran off with his friends.

 _Now that that's taken care of._ Yvette returned to her place in front of the driveway while listening to the sound of the boy's sniveling as they ran off. _It pains me to be tough, but a leader has to make tough decisions sometimes._

Yvette waited to hear the sounds of the cars horn. But instead all she heard was the gust of winds through the trees lining the road. A leaf flew into her face like a piece of newspaper and untidied her hair.

"What is taking so long, Father?" Yvette said, throwing her bags to the ground. She stared down the road like she was staring down a competitor. Then she saw a shimmer and a hard black top on the horizon. A minute later she could read the license plate and see the driver tipping his cap to her. The car circled the driveway and the window rolled down.

"Daddy I-"

"Why if it isn't, Miss Stone," said Jacques, stepping out of the car. "I'm sure you're wondering where your father is. He requested that I pick you up and escort you to Silph Co. headquarters myself. If I had to wager, I'd say he's in another meeting. No matter-" he said, picking up Yvette's luggage. "We'll all see him soon enough."

Jacque adjusted the rearview mirror. The scowling face of the little girl caught in the reflection. "Are we all fastened and ready to depart?" Yvette glared at the mirror. "I'll take that as a yes."

The car rolled out of the driveway. Jacques shifted his eyes between the road and the back seat.

"So Miss Yvette... Have you enjoyed your stay at the academy?"

"It's been alright," said Yvette. The trees lining the road cast their shadows on the window.

"Oh? Your father mentioned a race of some sort. I do enjoy a good old fashioned derby," Jacques chuckled.

Yvette raised her eyebrow, then looked at the mirror then looked back out the window. "It's the Rhyhorn Grand Prix," said Yvette dismissively. "Only the best riders in the academy are allowed to compete."

"Wonderful. That must mean you're at the top of your class. You'll be racing against that Gabena girl won't you?" Jacques chuckled.

Yvette's temple twinged. She glared at Jacque's rosy wrinkled face in the mirror.

"You know, it's impolite to laugh, Jacques-" said Yvette, pressing a button on the handle raising the privacy window.

Jacques smiled. "Forgive me, Miss Yvette. Your father's not the only one who misses you."

Yvette sank into the black cushion seat. She pushed another button that lowered the outside window letting in a warm breeze that carried the scent of lavender. She rested her head against the window frame watching the hills pass by, and as the car wound through the mountain pass, rows of deep purple rose over the tops of the hills like ocean waves. Riding the waves, the farmhouses were perched at the top of the hills like marooned ships in the middle of the sea, while the farmers jumped overboard to heap bucket fulls of sweet lavender. She knew the lavender would go to the perfumerie in Grass Town to be bottled. Then the vendors would carry them to the market to be sold.

The houses shrank as the limousine drove up the mountain. The inside of the car became dark as it drove through an arch in the side of a cliff. On the other side, the view of the entire valley came into view. At the south end of the Glacier River, she could see Aquacorde Town. Then as the limousine came down the mountain, she could see the tip of the Lumiose Tower. Above her the sky was beautiful blue and Swellow, Swablu and Altaria circled the air above.

Soon they were at the outskirts of Lumiose and passed through the grand entrance leading into the city. Lumiose was as conflicted a city as ever. A modern mix of new and old. Half the city looked like a time traveler's paradise, like it was trapped in the 18th century, while the other was sleek and modern. They drove past the cafes and museums that graced tour guides and pamphlets. The other half of the city was the business district that was constructed after the war. During the war, half of Lumiose had been destroyed and in its place new buildings and skyscrapers took their place to usher Lumiose into the modern era of technology.

At the arch, Jacques turned onto North Boulevard, the district of Lumiose with skyscrapers looming over the streets. Many brutal business men and business women kept their headquarters here, and if her father's wishes were to come true they would be her competitors. The skyscrapers loomed over the streets blocking out the light, darkening the streets below. The profile of the skyscrapers reflected in the window where Yvette was sitting.

Jacques parked the car in front of the tallest skyscraper in the business district: Stone Tower. The base was shaped like a three-pointed star and stood over 300 meters tall. Yvette opened the door and looked around the faces in the crowd.

"Up there," said Jacques. Yvette looked back and saw Jacques pointing his finger to the top of the tower. "Almost forgot. Your father would like you to meet him on the 50th floor."

Yvette walked towards the entrance.

"And don't forget to knock," Jacques trailed off.

The tower opened up into a massive foyer. She had to pass by a pair of turnstiles guarded on each side by a Machamp to get to the elevator. She pulled a white card out of her purse and pressed it against the scanner.

She entered the elevator and hit the topmost button. Pulling out her PokeNav, she dialed her father's number, but the call wouldn't answer.

 _Time and time again man has proven himself to be a destructive force. Even when he has the opportunity to sow peace in his time, to create a beautiful world in coexistence with Pokemon he chooses destruction. He endangers his source of sustainability. Isn't it ironic that man, the most intelligent creature is the one spitting on that beauty. He burdens his thoughts with possessions while the masses go hungry and in place of generosity he becomes consumed with greed. He is like a weed. And like a weed, he sucks the life from everything in his path._

"Lysandre, I'm afraid no one here understands what that project is."

"There's no need for you to know," said the man in the red suit sitting at the far end of the meeting table. The stenographer pulled his hands off the keyboard. A man sitting opposite him, in a blue suit, turned to his associate and whispered something in his ear. Lysandre changed the expression on his face. "It's for the good of Kalos. You must put your trust in me."

The man in the blue suit interjected. "Lysandre, I consider myself a philanthropist, but we run a business here at Silph. Co. and I don't write blank checks for unproven projects."

Lysandre got up from his seat and made his way out the door. "Approve the additional budget. No more discussions."

Mr. Stone glared at Lysandre as he walked out the door. "I want you to keep an eye on this Lysandre."

In the hallway, the elevator came to the fiftieth floor of the building. The doors opened and Yvette stepped out. As she walked out, a man in a red suit passed by her and entered the elevator. She was sure she had seen him somewhere. When she came to the conference room, she pushed open the door and saw her father still sitting at his same spot in his chair at the end of the table.

"Yvette, sweet pea. Come give papa a hug."

Yvette ran over and wrapped her arms around him. "Daddy."

Mr. Stone turned to his associates around the table. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter Yvette. You'll be seeing more of her at Silph Co.," Mr. Stone said, picking up his jacket and putting on his tweed hat. "Don't let your guard down. She's a firecracker this one. In a few years time, you may be answering to her." Everyone in the boardroom chuckled.

-.

"Care for some wine, misseur?" said the waiter, pouring into a wine glass.

"Certainly. What would you recommend?"

"We have a pinot grigio in the back that you might find wonderful."

"Yvette, Princess, would you like anything? A glass of red?"

"I'm fine," Yvette said, picking at her plate and letting the waiter take her salad from her.

"Yvette, you're not touching your food. Do you want me to order you something different."

"I'm okay, daddy. Really."

Mr. Stone turned to the waiter. "Leave a bottle of wine on the table and we'll be fine-I'll take the check too."

"Of course, miseur."

Mr. Stone watched his daughter picking at her plate.

"So-" he said. "It's official. The board members were very impressed your natural instincts. Not many kids your age are that instinctual. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. I guess," she said. Then she beamed up. "So daddy, guess what? The students in my class elected me president to oversee all the riders. I'm in charge of making sure that riders have all the equipment that they need, and that they're prepared for training. It's a big responsibility-"

"Sweetie-"

"Yes, daddy," Yvette paused.

"I've been very accepting of your hobbies and trips around the world on my expense."

"Here's your check, misseur," said the waiter.

"Thank you," he said. "It's fine for you to explore when you're young, but very soon you'll outgrow this silly phase of yours. The PokeWorld needs jobs, honey. And eventually you'll have to support yourself."

"I mean, yes. I just thought-"

"Honey. Remember. I love you and I want what's best for you. Silph Co. needs a leader like yourself in this uncertain Pokemon world. By next year, I want you out of that academy and working with me full time at the company. You have a lot to learn and we have no time to waste."

"Yes, daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong honey? Don't you love lasagna? I made it just for you."

Serena picked at the lasagna on her plate, glaring at it suspiciously.

"That's the thing, Mom," said Serena "You never make me lasagna unless it's my birthday-. And since it's obviously not my birthday, you must be hiding something from me."

"Serena, don't be ridiculous. Parmesan?" said Grace, piling cheese onto her plate without even asking. "Maybe I just wanted to make it up to you after all that hard training I put you through-"

"You must think I'm pretty dumb? If you won't tell me, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, alright," said Grace, holding Serena back in her seat. "You caught me. There is something I wanted to discuss with you. But please sit down and eat. I slaved all day cooking for you."

Serena sat back in her chair "You have ten minutes." said Serena, cautiously nibbling one of the burnt corners.

"See it happened like this. I happened to run into an old racing friend of mine the other day and we caught up with each other. Turns out, this friend is the dean of the Racing Academy where I learned to race. So he asked me how my family was and I told him that you were interested in Rhyhorn Racing."

"Anyways, so he invited you to race in the exhibition."

"You what?"

"Honey, this isn't about me. I could care less about any of the races going on. The only racer that I care about is my lovely little racer. I guess I'll just call the dean and tell him I won't be able to make it."

"Wait, mom. Fine. I'll do it. But on one condition."

"Of course, honey."

"Once I finish the race, we're leaving. Immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you nervous, honey?" Serena's mom asked her, while she drove their truck and hitch down the trail leading to the Rhyhorn Racing Academy.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I don't see what the big deal is?" Serena crossed her arms and curled herself against the passenger door, away from her mother. "Once I get this race over with and you get your award, we're heading home."

"Of course, honey," said Grace, anticipating the show her daughter will put on in the winner circle, "When I see you race, I see a younger version of myself."

"Stop comparing me to you. I'm not lame."

"Oh, Serena."

Negotiating through a line of cars after showing the valet her identification, Grace parked the car in the circular driveway and turned to her daughter.

"Alright, Serena. Go onto that racetrack and give it your best shot! Ryley will be waiting for you in the stalls when you're ready, and while you're getting ready for your race, your mom will be watching you in the stands."

Serena couldn't keep a tear from her eye. Even though she was only doing this to make her mom happy, she was overwhelmed that her Mom would make this much effort to support her.

"Awww, thanks mom," Serena said, giving her mom a hug.

"Alright, be quick. Your class will be starting soon."

Serena jumped out of the truck, threw her backpack on her shoulders and ran over to the long line of guests waiting to get into this exclusive exhibition.

Her mom never mentioned that so many people would be coming for a small school exhibition. Her mom never told her much about when she was a student at the academy. The line started to move along and before long the man with the clipboard was asking for her name.

"Name, miss?"

Serena hesitated, realizing that revealing her identity as the daughter of the most famous Rhyhorn Rider would catch the attention of the crowd behind her.

"Serena-"

"Excuse me, miss. I didn't quite catch that last part. Your last name please."

"Serena Gabena-," Serena repeated a little louder, hoping nobody behind her had heard.

"Gabena, Gabena, Gabena-," the man said, flipping through the pages for what seemed like an eternity for Serena. She thought she could hear the people behind her whispering back and forth to each other.

"I really need to get in. My mom is in there. I promise I'll be right out."

"Here it is. Serena Gabena. Enjoy the exhibition, Miss Gabena. Now doesn't that name sound familiar-" he said to himself, and looking back down, saw that she was already gone. Turning around a corner, she dodged the crowd that had followed behind her from the line.

 _These people are crazy. I knew mom was famous, but I didn't know I was gonna have to deal with this._

Before long she noticed another mob moving towards her, but this one flashed cameras and moved around a particular person.

"Lysandre, one question, one question-"

"Lysandre, why have you chosen to attend this event?"

"Have you chosen to partner with the Rhyhorn Racing Academy to fund your new project?"

"Is this a publicity stunt?"

"One at a time please. I'd be happy to answer all of your questions in just a moment," Lysandre said, addressing the cameras around him. "I assure you I have no ulterior motives being here. The Dean and I are close friends and invited me to attend his exhibition. While I've been happy to lend my financial support to his wonderful academy, I'm here to see what the next generation of young riders has to offer."

 _Lysandre? The Lysandre? From Lysandre Industries?_

Just a year ago, she had begged her mom to buy her the new Holocaster and had to do chores and practice without complaining for weeks, before she had convinced her mom to buy her one. And standing five yards away from her, was the man who had given her one morsel of freedom in her miserable childhood.

Serena started feeling queasy. What would she say? He was already moving closer to her? All the lights. She just might faint.

"Oh, pardon me young lady. I didn't mean to bump into you," said a tall and slender man, with a red beard like a lion's mane.

Serena stood there like a Mareep in headlights, trying to look like she wasn't crazy.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" he said, while the cameras were flashing around her.

"You are the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life-"

"My what a charming young lady," Lysandre chuckled, "What is your name?"

"S-S-Serena. Serena G-Gabena."

"Ahhh, you must be the daughter of the great Rhyhorn Racer. I've heard many stories about you and your mother. You must be racing today, correct?"

"Y-Yes, I'll be racing on my own Rhyhorn, Ryley."

"How sweet. Well, I'll make sure to look out for you on the racetrack," Lysandre said, giving Serena a kiss on both cheeks. "I can't wait to see where your journey will take you."

Serena pinched herself to check that she was alive-or dead for that matter. She had just received the good luck of one of the greatest celebrities in Kalos, next to Diantha herself. Then she realized that he would be watching her race, and she started to feel her stomach turn again.

Serena held onto her stomach and sucked in air until she stopped feeling dizzy and was back to normal. Then, checking her watch, she realized that her race wouldn't be starting for another hour.

She made her way past the stage on the grand lawn, where they were going to be having the opening ceremony before the race. She dodged waiters and waitresses pacing across the lawn with bottles of wine and hors d'oeuvres in hand. The lawn was packed with hundreds of tables and she could hear the loud sound of laughing and gossiping from the many big ticket guests that were attending. She checked her watch and realized that she had enough time to watch her mom's speech that she was going to be giving.

Behind the stage curtain, Mr. Portridge paced back and forth, flicking open his pocket watch by the minute.

"Mr. Portridge, we can't find Grace Gabena anywhere. Should we change the arrangements?"

"Go check again," Mr. Portridge said, "She's the guest of honor. And I can't begin the exhibition without her present."

"Right away, sir-"

 _Where could that ungrateful alumnus be?_

Mr. Portridge spared no expense in the preparation of this exhibition. The previous night the last of the preparations had been made.

The catering corps that he had contracted wheeled in twenty cases of eggs, fifteen sacks of flour, eight wheels of cheese, five ham hocks and three casks of wine from his own private cellar.

While the butlers were arranging the tables and chairs, linens and cutlery, ornaments and bouquets on the lawn, inside the academy's master kitchen a corps of bakers and crepiers arrived preparing fresh pastries and breads ready in the morning for the brunch crowd.

At the front gates guests and riders were being checked in. He had reserved a group of professional Rhyhorn handlers to shuttle the rider's Rhyhorns to the stall. And the piece de resistance, the state of the art track outfitted with rows and rows of stands that at max capacity could accommodate twice that size of guests. In all fifty students and their Rhyhorn would be racing in the days exhibition.

For all intents and purposes the exhibition was no more than a lavish fundraiser, and while the guests who arrived for the support did not see the need to support the future of the tradition of Rhyhorn Riding, at least he had a common mind in Lysandre. By the end of the exhibition, Mr. Portridge will have chosen one special rider whose dreams deserve to go far. A rider who has the true passion for riding.

Portridge took a peek through a curtain and glanced over the crowd. He could see his bankers, investors and even the Rhyhorn breeder seated at their tables. For once he could feel perspiration building under his collar.

Luckily the table area was flowing perfectly and the guests were enjoying the buffet he had put together. The orchestra from the Kalos Symphony had arrived and he could hear their lilting tune already.

The dean heard somebody coming up the stairs.

"There you are," he said "You could have notified me at least if you were planning on arriving late."

"Well, I'm here aren't I," Grace said, standing in front of Portridge in a green dress and looking over his tux. "Really? A tux. That doesn't come off as a little bit desperate to you."

"I'm in no mood to entertain one of your childish debates. Well, let's give our guests what they came here for."

Portridge tested the mic and cleared his throat.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentleman, guests and close friends. It is a privilege to have all of you with me for this special occasion-the tradition where we pick one student who's outstanding excellence in class and on the track will merit the privilege to train as a professional Rhyhorn Rider.

"All the years that I've been dean at the Rhyhorn Racing Academy, I have dedicated myself tirelessly to making sure that each rider becomes the best person they can be. Some have said that I'm obsessed with the academy. One person, even accusing me of brainwashing my students.

I say to her 'What makes you think that I'm brainwashing them?' She said 'Clearly you must be recruiting them into some criminal organization. You hardly step out of the academy.' So I say to her 'You must be mistaken miss. I'm not the criminal. The real criminals are my donors.'"

The guests burst into laughter. One guest having to be silenced by the others around his table for laughing like an insane person.

"Mr. Stone your business practices are almost deplorable. Of course, I don't mean to say all my friends are criminals. In fact, one of my dear friends and partners is admired by the youth of our nation for his invention of the Holocaster. Lysandre, can you please stand and take a bow for the crowd."

"Well, I can't refuse an invitation-" Lysandre called out, standing and turning to all the guests.

"Lysandre is that really you?" Portridge said, "I need to have my glasses adjusted, because I can't tell you apart from a James Bond villain."

Lysandre didn't like that comment. But he took it gracefully, chuckling and putting on an impression that he had taken it in stride.

"All joking aside, as a dean, I've enjoyed guiding every young rider. Some I even consider sons and daughters. One of them in particular is here with us today. Can all of you give a warm round of applause for the record holding Rhyhorn Racer Grace Gabena."

The cloud cheered as Grace took the mic.

"Ya, well daughter isn't the first word that comes to mind."

The crowd went quiet and looked confused.

"In all the years that I was enrolled at this academy, the one thing I hated the most was all the pompous, arrogant numbskulls who thought they deserved a monument in their name for donation they made to the academy-"

Portridge took the mic.

"Maybe we should move on to the rest of the ceremony-"

"I wasn't finished," Grace said, stealing the mic back. "Even though I was absolutely sickened by all the greed surrounding this academy, the one thing I respected was Mr. Portridge's ability to look within a rider and develop their true potential. In fact, the one person in this academy that wasn't obsessed with profiting off the riders was him-and I deeply respect him for that.

Yes, in my younger years as a rider, I thought he was an over-obsessed, workaholic, geyser. But ever since that day I broke the 25-win streak in Rhyhorn Riding, I realized that I wouldn't be where I am without him. I still hope to be half the rider he is."

Grace turned the mic off and turned to Portridge. "And I mean that."

Then she handed the mic to Portridge.

"Anyways, we had planned to talk more at length, but we'd rather not keep all of you waiting out here in the sun. So now the Kalos Riding Academy's Annual Exhibition may officially begin

Guests and spectators lingered in the area of the food and entertainment, before filing into the bleachers surrounding the racetrack. A majority of the spectators though took a place in line in front of the ticket clerk to place their bets. Once nearly everyone had taken their seats, the March of the Rhyhorn finally began.

The March of the Rhyhorn is as old as Rhyhorn racing itself, a time-honored tradition where previous years champions would be paraded around the track. But to Serena it seemed more like a pointless parading of Rhyhorn who are somehow still able to breed.

"Good Afternoon, folks," said a voice coming from the stadium speaker box. "Today is the moment we've all been waiting for. Yes, in the grand scheme of it all this race is merely an excuse for us to come out and legally gamble on our children, but what is a multi-million dollar occasion without a little lie."

Once the last incontinent Rhyhorn had rounded the track, the Jumbotron flashed the names of the first five racers along with an aerial shot of the race track.

Serena had raced in a couple races before, but nothing this special. She was confident though since she knew the rules were essentially the same. Each race consists of classes, depending on how experienced and successful the Rhyhorn and its rider are. Since Serena was new to this circuit of racing, she was placed within the last class out of five, however more often the first two classes simply went to those riders who could grease the most palms and borrow the most successful Rhyhorn. Serena didn't care about the other racers, so she made her way around the paddock and to the Rhyhorn stalls.

She didn't make any faces about having to clean and care for Rhyhorn. After all her mom made her do it so many times at home, that it just became part of her morning routine. Early in the morning her mom helped load her favorite Rhyhorn, Ryley, into their trailer.

Even though Ryley was the equivalent of a house pet, he was actually her fastest Rhyhorn and the Rhyhorn she trained with the most.

Walking along the perimeter of the paddock, she found the Rhyhorn stalls and began scanning through each stall until she found her favorite friend.

"Ryley," said Serena with glee, getting down on one knee to scratch Rhyhorn on the cheek, "Who's a good boy? You are. Yes, you are-"

"How adorable," Serena heard someone sneer from behind her. When she looked over her shoulder she saw three girls in uniforms and boater hats standing above her. "Really, Serena, you're supposed to ride Rhyhorn. Not give them pet names and stick your fingers in their disease-ridden mouths. Do you even pay attention in class?"

"Leave me alone, Yvette," Serena said, "I don't care about this race. I'm just here because of my mom. Take first place for all I care."

"Hear that girls? Serena wants us to give her some space. Serena, if you're having trouble we're always here for you."

Yvette snapped her fingers and her two friends grabbed Serena's arms, pulling them behind her back so she couldn't move.

"Serena, I'm going to say this as your friend-"

Yvette punched Serena in the gut, causing her to fall to her knees and gasp for air. Ryley rampaged in his stall, kicking and pushing in vane at the reinforced gate.

"Pathetic. Listen to yourself, Serena. Like you said, you're just here because your mom told you to. Even you don't want to be here. Not at this exhibition. Not even at the academy. I'd follow your advice: Drop out, and let the rightful riders race."

Yvette snapped her fingers a second time, causing Serena to land in the manure.

"C'mon, girls. Let's let her clean herself up."

Catching her breath, Serena got on her arms and knees, and then on her feet.

"That Yvette," Serena said, covering her mouth to hold back her crying. Grabbing Ryley's reins, she climbed into his stall and began fitting the straps on Ryley's.

"Ryley, I know I just came along to this race because I promised mom. But I can't let that Yvette continue to treat me like this. Please, help me win this race. We won't let her push us down. Can you do that for me, Ryley?"

Ryley looked at Serena, grunted and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

"Racers, on your marks. Set. Go," the starter shot the pistol and gate flipped open.

"And they're off," said the announcer in the announcer's box. 'Gold Medallion' takes the lead by three lengths, followed by 'The Great Gastly'. On the inside 'My Big Fat Meowth' followed by 'Dark Horsea' six lengths behind. And trailing in last place, we have 'Ryley' with rider Serena Gabena.

Serena punished herself for falling behind on the gate. The riders trailed in lengths.

 _If I don't gain the lead back, I'll be washed for the whole race._

"Ryley, yip," Serena said, kicking Rhyhorn in the side.

Lifting her legs and crouching forward, she spoke to Rhyhorn. Ryley let out a low grunt in acknowledgement.

"What's this?" said the announcer, "Ryley is gaining on 'Dark Horsea'-four lengths behind, three lengths, two-and-a-half. Ryley has passed 'Dark Horsea'. Now they're going into the turn."

"Good boy, Ryley. Now hang tight and wait for my signal."

Ryley stayed close to the fence, just like Serena said. Then when Ryley pushed through the turn, Serena nudged Ryley in the side.

"Go as fast as you can, Ryley,"

"Now it's 'Gold Medallion' and 'The Great Gastly' in the lead. 'My Big Fat Meowth' trailing behind by seven lengths. What's this? Here it is again, Ryley is surging on 'My Big Fat Meowth.'

It looks like Ryley is about to overtake him. We have it. Ryley is now behind 'Gold Medallion' and 'My Big Fat Meowth.'

"So Serena thinks she can race, does she?" said Yvette. "Well, I guess we'll have to play along."

"C'mon, Serena, you can do this. Do it for mommy."

"It looks like your daughter is managing rather well, even in the face of adversity."

"Just shut up, and look at this," said Grace, shoving the binoculars at Portridge.

"What? What? What's going on?" Portridge adjusted the binoculars over his eyes. "It seems I underestimated your daughter. But she still has to face the backstretch. That's where she'll really be tested."

"If she loses, I'm blaming you."

"Gold Medallion,' is in the lead," said the announcer. "The Great Gastly.' Now it's Medallion. Now it's Gastly. They're neck and neck."

Yvette looked back and gritted his teeth, when she saw the sight behind her.

 _She's back? I'll have to teach her a lesson._

"Now we're going into the final stretch. Looks like 'Gold Medallion' has given up the lead to 'The Great Gastly.' What is going on?" said the announcer. "Folks, the angle on our cameras is going to make it difficult to make out what exactly is happening."

Yvette fell back and lined up with Ryley and Serena.

"Hey Serena, long time no see," said Yvette.

Yvette stretched her leg out and kicked Serena off balance on her saddle, causing her to buckle and tip over Ryley.

"Oh my Arceus. It looks like Serena is dangling from her Rhyhorn," said the announcer. "Medics are on alert and watching. Will she be able to get back up?"

The toe of Serena's boot caught on the stirrup. She lifted herself up using the stirrup.

"Serena is back on her saddle," said the announcer. "'The Great Gastly' and 'Gold Medallion'' are now on the backstretch with 'Ryley' just three lengths behind."

Yvette looked back again and noticed Serena gaining on her once again.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?"

"Bite me," she said, then speeding past Yvette. Yvette noticed that 'The Great Gastly' had passed her by fifteen lengths, when she wasn't paying attention.

"And 'The Great Gastly' crosses the finish line," the announcer said. "Followed by 'Gold Medallion' and 'Ryley' in third. That is the race folks. And now I will go home and cry in my pillow seeing what just happened."

Serena dismounted Ryley and ran over to her mother giving her a hug.

"You were absolutely amazing honey," Grace said "You took five seconds off your best time."

Mr. Portridge approached Grace and Serena. "Young lady, after seeing you perform there are no doubts in my mind that you're ready to train with the best."

"Mom, what does he mean by that? I'm staying at the Academy aren't I" questioned Serena.

"Honey you won. We're going to get you the best Rhyhorn Racing training in the whole nation. Aren't you happy?"

Serena glared at her mother, feeling the expression on her face harden. Serena stood there, trying to remain coherent and choose her words carefully. But instead she snapped.

"You lied to me," said Serena.

"Honey, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. Not many girls your age get a chance like this-," said Grace.

"No. Stop it."

"Honey, calm down-"

"Shut up," said Serena. "Just shut up, mom. I wanna go home. Tell everyone the truth. You lied to your own daughter, just so you can save your reputation through me."

"Serena, how dare you speak to-"

"You used me," said Serena, "You used me just to save your reputation. This was never about me. Since the first day you could get me on a Rhyhorn, you've been trying to use me to make up for your failures. You know why nobody would've remembered Grace Gabena if you hadn't had this exhibition. It's because you are a failure as a Rhyhorn racer Mom. You used to be good, but you wasted it all. And now, thanks to you, I don't even know who my dad is! Screw you, Mom."

Serena threw her racing helmet down and ran off towards the entry gate, pushing through the crowds.

"Honey, wait-" Grace said, running after her daughter.

"Grace, stop-" said Portridge, running off behind.

Grace looked everywhere through the mass of people roaming the grounds. She checked the stable, she checked the bathrooms, she checked the front entry gate. When she finally found Serena, she found her in the back lawn sulking.

"Honey, let's go home," said Grace.


	7. The Escape

Serena shoved her pillow over her ears, listening to the purple mop of hair snoring in the bed next to the door. She snored like a Snorlax, shaking Serena's eardrums. Serena wondered how a girl so small could be so noisy and still stay asleep. Luckily for Serena, she was counting on her roommates unshakable slumber.

She sat up in her bed and looked out the window. The light from the moon cast cross bars over her face. On her nightstand, the alarm flickered red. It was 11:59, a minute until the big moment.

She scanned the trees and bushes below, searching for the signal.

 _He better not have ditched me,_ she thought. _The nerve. It was my idea in the first place._

"HootHoot-HootHoot _."_ She heard coming from the hedges against the building wall.

 _That's funny. What's a Hoot-Hoot doing down there? Did it fall?_

The leaves rustled, and emerging from the bush, a boy in a black hoodie crawled out covered in twigs and branches.

 _It's him._

She lifted the covers, tiptoed out of bed and grabbed the backpack hanging from her bedpost. Sliding the closet door open, she packed her life together and pulled a purple sweater over her head, along with some gray sweats and a pair of running shoes. Crawling back onto the bed, she shimmied over to the windowsill and starting working on the latch. But it wouldn't budge.

 _What is it painted shut?_

She tried using both thumbs, this time, but it wouldn't open.

"For Arceus' sake," she muttered, then covered her mouth.

The snoring sputtered. She threw her backpack under her blanket. The bed behind her moved and gurgled like it was possessed by a Ghost Pokemon. But eventually it settled down and the mop went back to snoring.

Serena focused back on the latch. She pressed down on it again. But it was stubborn.

 _This latch is hopeless. I'm gonna make a lot of noise if I try to open it with anything bigger-_

"And where do you think you're going, Serena-."

Serena cleared her throat, took a deep breath and faced the music.

"Oh, Edith-D-Did I wake you?" she said, rubbing her head. "See I was feeling a little cold, so I got up to put on a sweater-And now I'm all cozy hehehe. Anyways, back to bed-"

"Serena-"

"..."

"You're a terrible liar. I expected better."

Edith got out of bed and walked over to Serena, staring at her with those black eyes

"Edith, please," Serena said, holding her hands together. "I really need you to keep this secret between you and me. I promise. You can have anything. Name it."

"You know what the headmaster will do if he catches a night-wanderer?"

Serena heard a _tap_ on the window pane. Followed by two more. She took the clock off the stand and struck the window latch, pushing the window open.

"Will you stop throwing rocks and get back in the bushes," she said, attempting a whisper. "You're gonna get us caught."

"What'reyoudoing? I don't have all night, ya know," X shouted.

"Just be quiet and get in the bushes."

"Who's that, Serena?" said Edith, standing by the window. "Your boyfriend?"

"It's not like that. I'm just using him-"

"Even better," she said, walking to the door. " _Juuust_ like your mother."

"That's not what I meant-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm reporting you to the headmaster," Edith said, turning the doorknob. "Congratulations-on throwing away a perfectly good opportunity."

"Edith, wait-." Serena said, grabbing Edith by the arm. "I know you have no reason to like me. But this is good for you."

"Really now?"

"Think about it," Serena said. "You'll have a room all to yourself. You can read your books all day-and you won't have to worry about me waking you up-."

"While that sounds very enticing, I'm still not convinced. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have one less rider out of the picture, but I don't want the headmaster making any assumptions that I was complicit in your actions. That could threaten my chances as a rider at this academy."

"So then don't tell him. Just go back to sleep and pretend you didn't see me. If you need any more of a reason, take anything you want. Brushes, rope, anything."

"..."

"Will you promise to keep this a secret?"

"I suppose I can look the other way-"

Serena heard another _tap-tap_ at the window _._ She marched over to the window.

"Will you give me a minute."

"We don't have that kind of time," said X, gesturing towards the beams of light waving in the distance.

Serena grabbed her backpack and jacket and sat on the ledge of the window. She turned back to Edith, but she was already in bed, snoring loudly like before.

"Get over here," Serena gestured to X. "Catch me."

"I ain't catching you. Take the gutter."

Serena glared at X visibly, even in the dark. "You're lucky I'm desperate."

Serena slid down the gutter like an Aipom. She was almost proud of herself, that she pulled it off on the spot. But halfway down she caught her foot on a strap to the gutter and tumbled into the bushes.

She caught twigs in her hair, twigs in her shoes and twigs in her teeth. She spat them out. Someone grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her behind a tree, putting their hand over her mouth.

"Let go of me," she muffled, biting the hand.

"Ow. Quit it. _Shhhhh_ ," X said, pointing at the approaching lights.

"Young man, I've been doin' this job for a couple years now. I think I know what I'm doing. Do you wanna be successful like me someday?"

"Gee, captain, you sure know a lot.'"

"See, lemme tell you something. I know you're gonna see a lot of punks who just look like their innocent trainers caught in some unfortunate circumstance, but let me tell you. As I always say, attack first, ask questions later."

"Gee, that makes a lot of sense."

"You like it? See, I learned that one from Officer Jenny."

Serena poked out of the bush once they had gone around the corner.

"Wow, that was depressing," said Serena.

"Okay, what was the first, most important rule I told you," said X.

"I don't follow."

"Always. Wear. Black. Black shoes, black pants, black jacket. You stick out like a sore thumb."

"Sorry. It's all that I had."

"Whatever. Anyways, you said you need your precious Rhyhorn. Well, no time like the present."

The sliding barn doors rattled on their tracks, puffing dust between their finger-wide gap with each contraction. In the dark and warm confines of the stalls, the Rhyhorn shifted their weight on the hay and scratched their horns against the walls separating each stall. Then shaken awake by an unusually loud shoving at the door, the Rhyhorn grunted, turning their snouts toward the door.

"What's taking you so long? I thought you were a safecracker or something-"

"Get off my back. I make this look easy."

With a click, the chain securing the barn door slid off the handle and fell to the ground. Then the barn doors slid open, shedding light into the dark stalls. Serena rushed in and jumped into one of the stalls midway in the barn.

"Make yourself useful and throw me that harness over there," Serena said, pointing to a hook on a crossbeam at the end of the barn.

"What am I? Your servant," X said, yanking the straps off the hook. "How can you even tell these Rhyhorn apart anyway? There's barely any light in this place."

"See for yourself," Serena said, calling X over into the stalls.

"Ya, I think I'll pass."

"Don't be such a brat. Trust me, I know my Rhyhorn."

Rolling his eyes, X jumped into the pen where Serena was.

"Like I said. Nothing special."

"You can't see from up there," Serena said, pulling X down to face Rhyhorn.

"Most of these Rhyhorn come from private breeders, but mine's different. Here I'll show you,"

Serena put her hand on Rhyhorn's side and motioned for him to roll over. Rhyhorn didn't show any agitation seeing a stranger other than Serena in his pen. Calmly Serena freed his paw and placed it on her leg, pointing at a ring shaped scar around his paw.

"There's are a lot of jerks out there, who will try to make a profit off of anyone they think they can take advantage of. When my mom found Ryley at an illegal Rhyhorn breeding compound, he was just a baby. The men chained him so tight to a pole, he could barely move. You can tell he tried to free himself, but the harder he pulled the more the chain would cut into him.

Luckily, my mom busted their organization and reported them to the Kalos police, and now I have this silly boy to keep me company. You see? I can't leave my Ryley all alone here. He's like family."

"First you tell me you hate Rhyhorn. Now you're getting attached to one."

"I never said that. Why would I say anything like that," Serena said, glaring at X. "I never said I hated Rhyhorn. I don't want to be a Rhyhorn rider and I hate that my mom tries to decide for me what I want to do."

Serena took the harness from X and fastened it around Rhyhorn's snout. Serena gave two quick pats on Rhyhorn's side and he got up on all fours, licking Serena's cheek.

"Ready to go Rhyhorn? We're busting out of here-"

Serena and X pulled Rhyhorn across the lawn, keeping an eye out for any guards that might actually decide to do their jobs. Standing between them and freedom was a wire fence that separated the two halves of the school. When Serena and X got to the fence, X grabbed onto the fence and began climbing.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Relax, just throw that Rhyhorn of yours in its Pokeball and climb the fence before the guards get here."

"Excuse me, if you haven't been paying attention, this is a riding school. What makes you think I would keep my Rhyhorn in a Pokeball?"

"Alright, I'm starting to sense some dead weight here. Oh would you look at the time," X said, looking down at his imaginary watch. "I really should be going."

He made it halfway up the fence, before he bit his tongue, feeling a sharp pain in his leg while being dragged down.

"Good boy, Ryley," Serena said, scratching the snarling Rhyhorn under its chin. "Leaving early, are we?"

"Please, just tell your stupid Rhyhorn to let go of me."

"Rhyhorn, please let the chew toy go."

Rhyhorn unlocked its powerful jaw and X fell to the ground, wincing as he soothed his leg.

"You're crazy. This is a suicide mission. That Rhyhorn of yours will just weigh us down and we'll get caught before you know it-."

"Pipe down. Lemme think. We just need to be a little creative-"

Serena looked around, surveying the track. While her back was turned, X suddenly felt much better and started to crawl away, before Rhyhorn stared him down with mean eyes.

Serena weighed her options. If she had Ryley slam through the gate and make a break for it with Serena and X on top, the guards would catch them no doubt. Even if they managed to get past the guards, the front gate was secured by another lock-and that was Mr. Traitor's expertise. Serena looked back at the sore loser, unrepentant in his ways.

"Do you have a plan or what-or are we just going to walk over to the guards and say 'How do ya' do'?"

"You're not in a position to complain-"

Serena focused her attention on the back porch. X definitely saw the direction her eyes were wandering. It wasn't the cleanest plan, but at least no one would expect it and the guards would stay outside.

"Don't tell me you want us to go all the way back-"

"I knew she'd pull this kinda stunt," X said, using his weight to push Ryley's wide body through the door.

"What was that?"

"Nothing...slave driver."

On the other side, Serena held onto one of Ryley's stump legs. Slowly the widest part of Rhyhorn wiggled through the doorframe and then, like a balloon, Ryley popped out the end. He slid across the oak floor and, barrelling into the entry table, toppled a bust of the Sun King. They watched, the statue shatter on the floor in slow motion, causing all of them to freeze.

"See what you're stupid Rhyhorn did? Rhyhorn in a china shop, practically."

"Don't you call him, stupid. You should have been more careful."

"Me, be careful? I'm the whole reason we got this far."

"Whatever, let's stick to the issue at hand. We need to find something that can help us get out of here. Ryley and I will look around the West Wing. You, just don't break anything."

X rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. His stomach started growling. Across the room he saw the reflecting door to the galley, his hungry eyes mirroring in the reflection of the handle.

"Well, if I'm stuck here, I might as well make the most of it."

The galley door swung behind X. The lights flicked on and X slid across the counter and to the glowing refrigerator in the corner. He looked around the kitchen, making sure there was no one there. There was a pot of something on the stove and X walked over to it, lifting the lid off and reeling back in disgust at the globules of fat solidified on the surface. On the right there was the pantry. He walked in but only saw cans of beans and non-perishables

The luminescence of the refrigerator glowed to his right. Above the range, there was a rack of pots and pans hanging from the kitchen.

Of all the safes he had attempted to break into, this one practically presented itself in front of him. With an air of satisfaction, X turned the handle and swung the door revealing the glow of the indoor light shining on the food inside like a treasure chest of medallions.

X's eyes snickered with glee like a pirate as they took in his stash. On the top shelf, two large carafes of fresh cold Moo-Moo milk, a well preserved wheel of cheddar cheese and a barrel of ice cream. On the bottom drawer, a honey-glazed ham and stuffed chicken. Stacking food in one arm and grabbing plates with the other, X hauled his treasure over to the counter before remembering that a good thief always leaves a calling card.

Grabbing a carton of eggs, he dropped one unborn chick at a time on the once clean kitchen floor, until the whole kitchen floor was splattered with a murder scene of yolk.

"Clean up on aisle six. Oh no, that'll never come off."

Then grabbing a sack of flour from the pantry, X dusted the whole kitchen until it looked like it had snowed. X walked out of the kitchen with the mark of a true thief and a full belly on his hands, until he had realized the one thing that the girl had tasked him with doing.

Not that he wanted to listen to her, but considering he had sacked the kitchen and raided the pantry, he didn't want to be the one left cleaning up.

Three Arcanine, huh, he thought to himself. Arcanine run thousands of miles in a day and with its Extreme Speed, it could outrun the both of them before they even stepped out the door. Sure there fast, but he figured they wouldn't have to outrun them if they couldn't get up.

X snuck out the back door and came back with a wheelbarrow that he then took into the kitchen. Forgetting the mess on the floor, he slipped on the mess and picked himself back up. Getting back on his feet, he twisted open the fridge again and piled the wheelbarrow high with sausages, ham, chicken and bacon, which he then very quietly carried up the stairs.

Down the hall, Serena and Rhyhorn opened one door at a time down the hallway. When Serena had been at the pre-race banquet, she hadn't seen a single truck or barrel of wine run through the lawn of the academy. She suspected that there might be some sort of cellar that led out somewhere past the gate, where they could escape.

She barely cracked each door open, hoping that there was nobody sleeping behind them, until she sighed in relief realizing that she had opened a broom closet. She went on to the next door, feeling her heart sink when she could not find a door to a cellar. Strangely she started to feel colder as she got further down the hallway. She thought it might be the presence of a Ghost type until she moved closer to the end of the hallway and realized that there was a breeze flowing underneath the doorjamb of the last door.

She opened this door and instead of seeing the familiar broom closet, she saw a stairwell that led down into an abyss of pitch blackness. She groped for a light and found a switch, but her heart sank when she realized that the switch did not work. Luckily she still had her flashlight. Uneasy about Rhyhorn going down the stairwell, scared that Rhyhorn might cause the stairwell to break she slowly guided Rhyhorn one step at a time down.

As they moved further down, she could make out the oblong shapes of oak barrels full of vintage wine. Serena wondered why the school spent more money on wine than on the students themselves.

Up ahead she saw a rectangle of moonlight shine through a window at the far end of the cellar. That had to lead outside, but neither Rhyhorn nor Serena can fit through it. She felt a hand reach and touch and she nearly fainted until realizing that it was X all along.

"What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be finding some way of getting us out of here?"

"Already taken care of. See I laid out the whole plan. All you have to do is follow it according to my plan."

"Okay what is it?"

Outside the house, the three watchmen and their Arcanine patrolled the grounds. Combing his nose above the ground, the watchmen's Arcanine picked up a waft of a meaty smell and wandered off to investigate. In the doorway of the open door of the house, the Arcanine found a nicely browned sausage and chomped it up. Then pacing forward he found another sausage and another trail of sausages that led him down the hallway. Slipping through a hole in the floor, he landed in a pit where mysterious glowing light surrounded him. He sniffed around him recognizing the scent as that of Electric Pokemon, and at once the beady yellow eyes of the Electric Pokemon glowed in anger and released their Thundershock.

Outside the house the guardsmen heard the howl of pain from inside the house.

"Arcanine, where'd you go buddy? I can't find him anywhere."

"Next time pay better attention to your Arcanine trainee. He seems to have wandered off into the house and gotten in some sort of mischief. Whatever damages he's made it's coming out of your paycheck."

"Open the door, trainee."

"I can't. It's bolted shut or something."

"Move aside, trainee. Bolt-," the captain said, commanding his Arcanine to use Takedown.

The Arcanine smashed the door into splinters and when a contraption released the captain and his Arcanine fell through a hole in the ground. They felt the floor beneath them sag.

Outside the academy X and Serena made it quick for the gate.

"We won't have to worry about them. By the time they get out of that mess, we'll be long gone."

X looked over his shoulder expecting to see an empty house, but his eyes went wide at the sight of three Arcanine lifting themselves up in the doorway.

"You're not going anywhere," the commanding officer said, pointing his Arcanine at the escaping students.

"Oh no. What do we do?" said Serena.

"No problem. I've been in harder spots before."

X yanked a red and white ball off the necklace he was wearing and pressed it. It grew to the size of a baseball.

"Wait'll they get a load of this." X chucked the capsule and middair it clicked open, releasing an orb of light.

The orb grew larger and then a pair of arms and legs sprouted from. In less then a second, the orb was now eight feet tall and plummeting to the ground. When it landed on the wet grass, the lawn shook like a tank had fallen on it.

"This whole time you had a Pokemon?" said Serena.

"Every con has to have an ace in the hole, ya know. Alright, Kanga use Earthquake."

Kangaskhan let out a roar that stopped the Arcanine in their tracks and sent the infant in its pouch diving further in. Locking its piston-like arms, Kangaskhan drove its two fists like pile drivers into the ground causing it to ripple and tear.

A long fissure traced its way around the three Arcanine blocking their retreat. Beneath them the earth gave way and buried them under a pile of dust.

Serena stared wide-eyed at the damage.

"What're you standing around for?"

"Look what you did? Aren't you worried about those poor Pokemon."

"Worried? If anything I bought us a couple seconds of time. Look."

Serena looked over at the pile of earth where the Arcanine once stood and saw three pairs of paws slowly digging their way out. Serena looked mortified.

"What're doing just standing there? Make that Rhyhorn of yours useful."

"What are you saying? I can't. Rhyhorn and I never battled."

"Well you better learn quick because those Arcanine aren't going to wait."

The commanding officer staggered up from the ground.

"That Kangaskhan is nothing to trifle with. We're going to have to be clever about our attack."

The officer put his fingers to his mouth and let out a series of short whistles meant for the Arcanine. Growling in acknowledgement, the Arcanine on the outer flanks aimed a Flamethrower at the Rhyhorn.

Running over to Rhyhorn's side, Serena closed her eyes and felt the heat singing her arms. But when she opened her eyes, she saw the same Kangaskhan standing in front of Rhyhorn and her, blocking the flames with it's thick arms.

Kangaskhan turned and nodded at Serena.

"Thank you-" Serena muttered out.

Squeezing the lock in his hand, X jiggled the paperclips in the keyhole moving two of the pins successfully out of the way. The only hassle was the rust within the lock that made getting the last pin a little iffy. Behind him he could feel the heat from the flamethrowers baking his back. Despite the pressure of the situation, X knew that Kangaskhan could keep those Arcanine at bay long enough for him to work his magic on the lock.

He had half of the pin still poking out. Then behind him he felt the heat scorch his back and the red light grow more intense. He turned and dove away from the gate, as he watched a flamethrower engulf and melt the lock on the gate.

X twitched as he looked over at Kangaskhan and saw the two Arcanine sinking their jaws into its arms and dragging it to the ground. He glanced around for the third Arcanine and on the other side of the gate, saw the Pokemon growling and stepping closer to Serena and Rhyhorn.

"Easy there, Arcanine," Serena said, as her and Rhyhorn were being cornered to the gate. "I know you're probably mad at us, but it was all a misunderstanding-"

The Arcanine snapped at Rhyhorn, missing by an inch. Then it raised one paw above Rhyhorn, before it heard a shout from next to it. Arcanine looked at its side to see a boy rushing towards it. Arcanine opened its mouth to let out a flamethrower, but took a melee of horns to its jaw that sent it rolling backwards and sinking to the ground.

Serena looked at Rhyhorn and saw a white glow fading from its horn. Then Serena looked at Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn-was that a move?"

"Don't just stand there-" Serena heard X shouting beside her. "Can't you see we're getting our butts handed to us?" Serena felt X pull her towards the gate. In front of them, Serena saw Kangaskhan lift the two Rhyhorn in its fists and hurtle them across the lawn and back through the front door of the academy.

Checking its infant, before returning back to X's side, Kangaskhan punched the melted lock before X returned it to its Pokeball. Serena hopped on Rhyhorn, X pulling himself onto the saddle behind her, before she nudged Rhyhorn to go. Watching the third Arcanine slowly get back up again, X propped himself on the back of Rhyhorn and reached for his necklace again.

"I got one last trick up my sleeve. Golbat Go." The bat Pokemon materialized from the second ball in his hand, flapping and staring down the still fast Arcanine. "Golbat use Haze."

The bat pokemon released a cloud of brownish smoke, causing the remaining Arcanine to hack and fall back.

"Now use Confuse Ray."

Coughing and covering their mouths with their sleeves, the dean and security personnel caught up to the gate. The dean turned to the commanding officer, before socking him in the jaw. The commanding officer reeled to the ground and caught another breath of the haze.

"How could you let two students waltz off the premises?" said Mr. Portridge.

"Right. I'll have a report out immediately."


	8. Chapter 8

A bead of sweat trickled down Serena's forehead. Freeing one of her hands from the reins, she wiped it and looked down the trail. Any other day but this to have a cloud free sky, Serena muttered to herself.

Behind her, taking a nap on top of Rhyhorn, X didn't have a care in the world. His snoring disturbed Serena. At least one of us is getting some rest.

"Are we there yet?," said X, tipping his hat off his face. "Could use a drink ya know."

Serena wanted to smack him, but she was too tired to complain. "I think. There's a stream. Up ahead," said Serena, "Or maybe I'm just seeing things."

"I'll check. Geez, do I have to do everything around here?"

X pulled himself up, putting one hand on Serena for balance. He looked like he was trying to ride Rhyhorn like a surfboard. In the distance, or maybe it was a mirage, he saw the faint glimmer of a stream. "Bingo," he said. "Turns out you're not crazy after all. Park this mule of yours, already and we can get ourselves a drink-."

Rhyhorn bucked and X tumbled off the back of Rhyhorn, his face hitting the ground.

Serena kneeled in front of the stream and dunked her canteen. Across from her, a Stantler lapped up water looking up at her and then giving a snort, turned its head. A few feet downstream found a spot underneath an apple, where he scooped water with his hat and dumped it over his head.

"That's the ticket. Hey, Sally-or whatever your name is-," X said, scratching his belly. "When you're done looking at your phone, you mind checking for a decent place to get some grub around here? I don't know about you, but I could really go for a burger right now. I mean, the fridge was alright, but it left a lot wanting-"

"Y'know, of all the things you could be thinking about right now, you're thinking about a cheeseburger," Serena said.

"A brain like mine can't work on an empty stomach-," X said. He felt something bumping into his leg and opened one eye. It looked like a walking acorn with green feet. He brushed away the Shroomish with his hand.

"I'm dead. No, No, I'm deader than dead. If my mom catches me, I don't even want to think about it. She'll be furious. Wait a minute, she'll be furious..."

"I think we get the picture-," said X, pushing away the Shroomish again. Glancing up into the overhanging tree and eyeing a low hanging apple.

"You don't understand. I've actually disobeyed my mother. Oh gosh, I feel so alive. I feel dangerous. Like I could hurt somebody."

"Alright there Bonnie. Now how about we come back to reality?"

"Right, I almost forgot," Serena said, opening up her phone and opening up the map.  
"We're less than a day away from Aquacorde City. Another and we'll make it to Santalune City. From there it'll only take two days walk before we get to Lumiose. We should be safe then-"

"We?" said X, laughing. "This butt-Is staying right here."

"Oh I see," said Serena. "Jealous that you're not the one making the plans?"

"Listen-," X said, setting the Shroomish beneath the apple like a stool. "Sally-"

"Serena."

"Whatever. The truth is, if I let you tag along you'd only get me caught quicker. To put it bluntly, you're dead weight. Besides, me and my Pokemon have plans."

"Plans? Really? Like sitting out here on your butt all day?"

"Y'know, in my head it sounded a lot more eloquent," X said, plucking the apple off the tree and taking a bite. "You wanna know what I got planned? First thing you got to know if you're ever gonna make it rich in this world is..."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Location. Location. Location. Right where you're standing will be the location for my very first venture.

"And every venture needs its customers. What customers, you're wondering? The trainers of course. Waking up on the first day of their Pokemon Journey, all giddy to get their very first Pokemon, yen jingling in their pockets. They'll come down Route 1, happy to see me- a newby trainer with only one wittle Pokemon in my party.

I'll ask them if they'd like to battle and of course I'll play it soft at the beginning, 'Oh no, you've bamboozled me. You're way too clever for me,' and then that's when I make it interesting. Battling without a prize is no fun, isn't it I'll say. How bout we play for keeps. If you win, you can have all the money I got. But if I win I get all your money," X said."

"So correct me if I'm wrong, but what you're saying-is that you're going to sit here and cheat kids out of their own money?"

"Hey it ain't my fault they don't know how to spend their money. No take-back-sees. What are you getting up on your high horse? At least I'm makin' use of my talents. You-you don't even know what you're doing."

"Me?"

"Don't play dumb. Don't think I didn't notice, your 'plan' only went as far as that gate. Right now you're still coming off that high from standing up to your mother."

"That's ridiculous. I have plans..."

"Please, do tell."

"I don't know. I haven't written them down yet."

"Like I said, you've got nothing. And I've got something."

"So what? Am I just going to walk to town all by myself."

"Y'know, you wouldn't even be having this problem if your Rhyhorn could fight... or if it had a good trainer. Y'know since I'm starting my business, how 'bout you be my first customer. Maybe you'll learn somethin'."

X fiddled with the Pokeball in his hand.

"What? How could you even ask that when you know what Rhyhorn has been through?"

"Suit yourself. But what trainer's Pokemon can't even battle?"

Rhyhorn started grunting and rutting his horn in the ground.

"Rhyhorn, calm down" Serena said, pulling at its horn. "He's not worth it."

"How ironic. That Rhyhorn treats you like family, and yet you're the only one standing between it and what it really wants. That Rhyhorn deserves to live in a pen-."

Rhyhorn charged at X, but a pile driver fell upon its horn and lifted it into the air.

"So what's it gonna be? Are you gonna betray your friend when he needs you most, or are you going to play along?"

Serena winced. _I'm doing exactly what X wants me to do. If I battle Kangaskhan, Rhyhorn won't stand a chance, especially since I don't even know how to battle. But if I don't, X is probably right-Rhyhorn won't trust me._

"Are you done talking to yourself, already?" X said.

"Fine. I'll take your stupid deal."

"Then I'll lay down the conditions-," X said, ordering Kangaskhan to put Rhyhorn down and returning it to its Pokeball. "I'll play nice. I won't use Kangaskhan to battle you. Besides, you already know my scheme and it's no fun when the secret's out." X pulled the second Pokeball from around his neck and threw out his Golbat. Golbat shot up in the air like a jet. Serena could only make it out by its wingspan as it flew across the sky executing a barrel roll before diving down, swooping through the treeline and floating in front of its trainer. "Lesson #1: if you hadn't figured it out already that Rhyhorn of yours is a Rock Type, and lucky for you Golbat here is a Flying Type. That puts you and your Rhyhorn at a 3x advantage. That should be fair enough, don't you think?

"And I'm still not finished. I ain't going with you. But if you beat me, I'll give you more than enough supplies to get you to Santalune, and I'll even throw in this Golbat of mine here. Should be enough protection even without it's trainer. Pretty nifty don't you think?"

"I could care less. All I want is to get this over with, so me and my Rhyhorn can leave."

"Straight to the chase. Fair enough. Well don't forget, that if you lose, you hand over all the yen you got. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Alright then. Golbat use Wing Attack."

Golbat disappeared from where X was standing. Serena thought she had seen a ghost, when she caught Golbat's shadow mid-blink before it collided with Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn was pushed back six feet. Serena felt a trickle down her neck "Rhyhorn, are you hurt?" Serena said, not sure what damage had been done. Rhyhorn grunted. There were no scratches on him. It was like that Wing Attack did nothing at all.

"If I need to remind you, your Rhyhorn is a Rock Type. My Golbat's Wing Attack won't be very very effective as you could probably tell."

 _Stay calm, Serena. Even without his Kangaskan, he's still more powerful. Why doesn't he just beat me? I only know one of Rhyhorn's attacks._

"Go already."

"Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack," Serena said. Rhyhorn's horn glowed and he charged at Golbat, making a clean hit that sent it sliding across the ground. It didn't take long for it to recover.

"Nice. See, now was that so bad after all?" said X. "Golbat, how about we pay back the favor? Use Bite."

Golbat disappeared again, before it floated in front of Rhyhorn and bit down on its neck. Rhyhorn let out a roar of pain, shaking its head back and forth to get Golbat off. Golbat opened its fangs, but it didn't move from its place in front of Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn use Horn Attack again."

Rhyhorn lunged at Golbat in front of it, landing another clean hit. Golbat was knocked to the ground, but it still recovered, this time falling back to its place in front of its trainer.

Why was X letting Rhyhorn attack it so easily. Even still, Golbat didn't seem to be giving up.

"You're learning pretty quick. Maybe I was wrong about that Rhyhorn of yours. It's a shame that I'll have to put you down. Golbat, use Toxic."

A black, vicious slurry frothed in Golbat's mouth and Golbat fired it directly at Rhyhorn. The goop stuck to Rhyhorn's face like tar, causing Rhyhorn to stagger in place and rut its head in the ground.

 _Toxic? That doesn't sound like a move a Flying Type?_

"Rhyhorn, how are you feeling?" said Serena, only hearing a muffled gasp. "Rhyhorn, talk to me?"

X laughed."You really can't figure it out. That Toxic was a Poison Type move."

"Poison type? But you said-"

"I say a lot of things don't I. I only half-lied though. Golbat is a Flying Type. But it's a Poison Type too. You shouldn't have made that deal with me, Serena. Golbat, use Venoshock."

Golbat aimed a purple goo at Rhyhorn, this time at its hind leg. Even though it was a liquid, to Rhyhorn it felt like Golbat has sunk a knife into it. Rhyhorn's back leg buckled, causing it to shift its weight and limp.

"And now for my finishing move. Golbat use Wing Attack."

Golbat flew high up in the air, and dove down in an arc before colliding head on with Rhyhorn sending him crashing into a tree.

"Rhyhorn, no," Serena said, running over to Rhyhorn and shaking it. But the dark circles on Rhyhorn's eyes told that it had fainted.

"A deal's a deal, Serena," X said, walking up to Serena to make his collection. "Cough up everything you got."

Serena kicked X hard in the leg."You selfish bastard. You hurt Rhyhorn."

"Oh please, it's just fainted is all. It'll be fine with a little Revive," X said, dangling a yellow shard in his hand. Serena grabbed at the shard. "Ah-ah-ah. Looks like I don't have to explain what this does. You can have it. For the right price that is. Why don't you hand over that Nav?"

"Taking my money isn't good enough for you. Here take it-," Serena said, throwing her purse and phone at X. "I don't care."

"Smart move, Serena," X said, walking away, laughing and counting the coin in Serena's wallet.

Serena picked up Rhyhorn's head and rested it on her leg. She opened his mouth andfed him the Revive. Rhyhorn was panting and it's eyelids were moving rapidly. Serena tried to hold back her tears. Soon enough, Rhyhorn's panting subsided and Rhyhorn looked around. Rhyhorn staggered to its feet.

"Let's go Rhyhorn," said Serena. "We don't have time to mess with this scumbag."

"That's Mr. Scumbag to you," X laughed, from his spot in the apple tree.


	9. Chapter 9

"Just great. Just perfect. Just peachy," Serena muttered. She didn't notice Rhyhorn falling behind. "I'm in the middle of nowhere. With no phone. No food. No bed. I've run off with a complete stranger. And I've vandal-." Serena put her hand over her mouth like she was going to vomit. "-and I vandalised the one place that treats my mom like some kind of national hero."

The wind picked up. Serena shivered and rubbed her arms. "Just be calm, Serena. She'll forgive you, right?," she said, almost wishing she wasn't all by herself so someone could tell her. "She won't be that mad. You're her only daughter remember? Just say you're sorry and everything will go back to the way it was-"

Snot ran down Serena's nose.

"Oh, what am I even saying? When Mom finds me, she'll practically disown me. No ranch. No home. No Rhyhorn. She'll kick me out on the streets. I'll have to get a job. And all because I didn't want to become a stupid Rhyhorn racer." Serena fell to her knees and hung her head. "How can things get any worse..." Serena felt a tiny drop on her nose. She looked up at the sky.

Overhead the sky was covered in a thick blanket of dark grey. Then another drop came down, followed by two more. By the time Serena had noticed Rhyhorn was gone, it was a sprinkle. Over the hill behind she saw Rhyhorn running full gallop. His feet sinking in the mud.

Rhyhorn passed Serena, and now she was chasing him; the rain now pouring down in a thick curtain. She ran, calling out for him to stop until she saw where he was going. A big tree. No, a massive tree. Serena sized it up and guessed that her little ranch cottage could fit underneath and still be dry.

Underneath she saw a large group of Pokemon crowding under the tree. A family of Furrets. A mound of Diggletts and Duggtrio. A mother Sawsbuck and her Deerling fawn.A group of Oddish large enough that Serena thought a patch of lettuce was growing underneath the tree.

Rhyhorn went under the tree, and looked back at Serena who was still standing in the rain. Serena looked at the group huddled underneath the tree and tried to not imagine the smell. "Rhyhorn-" she gulped. "It looks a little cramped under there, don't you think? Isn't there another tree around here?" Behind her light flashed and she heard a loud crack.

Serena pushed Rhyhorn, trying to make some room, but only found a cranny squeezing between Rhyhorn and his belly. She felt someone chewing her hair, and when she caught the Deerling she shooed it away with her hand.

Outside the tree, a pool of water had surrounded them, making the tree its own little island blocking off the rest of the world. She could hear the Sawsbuck snort and shake its head, leaning over to bathe its fawn. She could hear the chirp of the Furrets as they nestled into packs that looked like a giant rug. And she could hear the Oddish rustling their leaves.

There were other guests underneath the tree too, but Serena could only hear them. She could hear them crawling and squirming. Outside she saw another flash of lightning, which almost spooked Rhyhorn until Serena rested her hand on his head. "It's okay, Rhy-Rhy. It's just a storm."

Maybe it was shock. Maybe it was her lack of sleep. Maybe it was the pent up frustration telling her body to shut down. But when all the Pokemon finally settled, she was knocked out cold.

Meanwhile, while the Pokemon were fast asleep underneath the tree, up above in the canopy, a Pokemon crawled back into its leafy burrow. After it stepped through the threshold of its abode, it shook the rain drops off its hairy coat and rummaged through the leftovers littered all over its nest. Hey, the life of a bachelor is rough.

The walls of its enclosure were plastered with leaves, which it had woven together with silk like concrete. The only other company it had to share, being the black markings on its back shaped like a smile.

His belly rumbling, Spinarak almost thought he would have to skip dinner tonight. But when he looked down from the window and the door of his enclosure with his weary eyes, luck was changing for him. He saw a black eyed Pokemon practically unaware, right there just waiting for him to grab it. Talk about delivery!

Spinning a line of silk, like a line, Spinarak lowered down quietly making sure that his prey wouldn't notice in the slightest his advances. Nearly a hair above his meal, Spinarak clasped the pink bug with its palps and took a bite, only to spit out the hairy bits and pieces. He wondered if this bug had gone bad or something.

"Rhy-Rhy, stop playing and go to sleep," Serena said, rubbing her eyes and feeling above her head. "Hey, which one of you thieves took my hat?" Serena said, looking in the Deerling direction. But none of the Pokemon had moved since she was last awake.

This troubled her. She felt something hairy behind her neck and then she turned her head slowly. She met face to face with a body covered in hair, with two black circles and a line curved like a smile.

Then it rose up on a string and she saw it for what it really was. She saw its fangs, and then she saw its hairy legs and then she saw its horn. Serena's eyes beginning to water.

The Pokemon were woken up by a scream that was louder than the thunder

"I. HATE. SPIDERS." Serena ran out into the rain, getting all her clothes soaked again. Meanwhile, beneath the tree Rhyhorn was still shaking off its sleep.

She didn't care that she was getting wet. As long as she could get herself away from that hairy thing. Out of the tree, she could barely make out anything. The rain got on her face and in her eyes. But on the side of the road, she saw a wooden sign and stopped to read it.

 _Santalune City_

 _A Traditional City_

She looked down the trail where Santalune should be, but only saw darkness and the faint outline of rectangles. "That's weird," she said. "Where's the city?"

"Can you help my Charmander?"

"Please, take my Ninjask. He's not feeling good."

"Nurse Joy, heal my Ralts."

"Everybody, please settle down," Nurse Joy said, trying to settle down the young trainers. But it wasn't helping that they were without power. Chansey pushed the cart around the room clumsily, handing a towel to each trainer and setting a lamp wherever there needed light. "If you form a single file line and wait patiently, I'll do my best to heal each and every one of your Pokemon,"

"When are the lights gonna come back, Nurse Joy?"

"Are we sleeping here."

"Hey, if you think I'm sleeping next to a girl, you're crazy."

"I didn't get a blanket."

Nurse Joy stepped from behind the desk and went behind the wall leading to the Infirmary. She took out her phone and shuffled through her contacts until she found the person who could help.

"Hello, Cassius, this is Nurse Joy, I need you here immediately-"

"Hey, this is Cassius. Please leave a message or whatever and I'll get back to ya. _Beeeeep._ "

Nurse Joy ended the call. "For Arceus' sake, Cassius. In an emergency like this…" Nurse Joy peeked through the curtain to the Infirmary cloaked in pitch black. Incubators and medical equipment were arranged in rows, but without power all of them held their tiny Pokemon inside too weak to cry for help. Nurse Joy ran back to the front desk.

"Can any trainer with an Electric type Pokemon please see me immediately."

Three trainers and their Pokemon stood around an incubator in the dark Infirmary. Nurse Joy pulled the chord from the machine and turned to them. "I'm going to need a favor from all of you, okay?," she said. "I need your Pokemon to power this equipment for as long as possible until we can get the power fixed. Do you think you can do that for me?" She handed the power chord to a trainer and his Elekid.

The trainer scratched his head, and looked at his Pokemon. "I don't know. Elekid and I just started on our journey, and he's already pretty beat right now."

Nurse Joy looked at the two other trainers, a girl and her Electrike and a boy and his Magnemite. "How about you two?"

The girl and the boy looked at each other. "Same. Trikey's pretty worn out already from the tall grass."

"I haven't healed my Magnemite since home."

"I want you to try your best. I can give your Pokemon some berries for now, but don't forget that these Pokemon are depending on you. They need all the help they can get. So give it your best shot, okay," Nurse Joy smiled. The trainers agreed.

Opening the cabinets to the incubators, Nurse Joy laid the Charmander, Ninjask and Ralts in each of them. The trainers clipped the power chords to their Pokemon and stood back, turning to each other before calling out to their Pokemon.

"Alright, Elekid," said its trainer. "Thunder Shock, please." Electricity arced across the two prongs of the plug, causing the air to breakdown.

"Alright Trikey. Use your Spark."

"Magnemite, let's show them how a real Thunder Shock is done."

They looked at each of their machines and slowly they saw the coils of the incubator go from black to red. The dials sprang to life and slowly the heat in the machine rose. The trainers smiled, cheering their Pokemon who for the moment seemed to be hanging on.

"See what just three of you and your Pokemon can do when you believe in yourselves?" Nurse Joy said, before turning out the doorway to attend to the other trainers and their Pokemon. "If you need anything, don't hesitate."

Nurse Joy hurried back to her position assessing the trainers and their Pokemon. Pokemon that were fainted were prioritized first, rotating within the incubator whenever one cleared. Pokemon that were afflicted by poison, paralysis or sleep were given Pecha, Chesto, Cheri or Oran berries as long as she had them in supply. Potions, Poison Heals, Paralysis Heals and Sleep Heals were saved as a last ditch effort, since they're usually in limited supply.

Trainers were given food, towels and blankets, and were allowed to sleep in the Pokemon Center until the storm subsided. Once Nurse Joy was able to tend to their Pokemon, the trainers began to settle down and finally get some sleep.

Nurse Joy saw someone standing at the front door knocking on the glass, but couldn't tell who exactly since the door was fogged out.

"Cassius, if that's you, you're better late than never," said Nurse Joy, stepping over trainers to get to release the door. But instead of Cassius, a teenage girl stood in the doorway drenched from head to toe with her Rhyhorn.

"Oh, you poor thing. You look terrible," said Nurse Joy, grabbing a towel from Chansey and wrapping it around Serena and one around Rhyhorn. "Are you or your Rhyhorn hurt?"

"We're cold and tired and hungry," Serena said, shivering and wrapping the towel around herself like a cocoon. "But we're alive. Can we sleep?"

"Well I don't have a bed for you, but you're welcome to find a spot wherever you like," Nurse Joy said, pointing to the young trainers splayed out on the floor like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Figures-" Serena muttered. "We should've stayed under the tree."

"What was that?"

"Sorry, we just need some sleep."

"Go right ahead." Nurse Joy handed them the blankets while the girl stormed off over to a corner. Now that all the trainers were safe and resting, Nurse Joy made her way to her desk and sank into her chair. Then a horn blared from in front of the Pokemon Center. It sounded like that old song _La Kakunacha._

The trainers groaned and rubbed their eyes, while Nurse Joy shielded hers from the headlight sweeping through the window. A van turned in front, and stopped when she heard a loud crank. "Cassius, if that's you you're better late than never..."

Two long legs and black jeans stepped out of the van, chains dangling from his pocket. He looked like a character out of a post-apocalyptic biker gang, donning a spiked leather jacket and a mohawk. He walked towards the door and the door slid out of his way.

"You called?" the man said.

Nurse Joy walked over. "You have some nerve keeping trainers and their sick Pokemon waiting, Cassius." She chewed him out. "I've been having to ask for help from the trainers, to keep this place going-."

"I'm here aren't I," he said. "Besides-," he grunted, setting his load on the ground. "You're not the only place around here without a night light."

"What are you talking about-"

"You haven't heard?" Cassius said, Nurse Joy staring blankly at him. "All of Santalune is out of power. Lumiose and Aquacorde too. I've been running around like a headless Torchic, cleaning up this mess."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? You could have left a message."

Cassius looked down at the young trainers. "Don't tell me one of you doesn't keep a radio on you." The trainers leaned away from him, half asleep and half afraid. "Figures. It helps to keep some old things around y'know." He pulled a box out of his coat and set it on a table. After adjusting the antennae, he spun through static.

" _\- live from Lumiose-"_

" _-one of the largest power outages in Kalos history-"_

" _-experts still investigating-"_

" _-This is Malva, reporting with Lumiose City News. At 8:05 this evening, the once bright Lumiose city was put in pitch black darkness. Including Aquacorde Town and Santalune City, experts calling this one of the most devastating power outages in Kalos history. Local experts are still investigating and have declined to make statements as to the cause, though some allege a connection between the blackout and Silph Co. Kalos, a company that manages the distribution of power from Kalos' Badlands Power Plant._

 _As of now local officials are urging citizens to remain indoors until the storm dies off and the power returns. For now, this is Malva with Lumiose City News, wishing you all a safe night-"_

Cassius put the radio back in his jacket. "Anyways-" Cassius lifted the machine onto his shoulder. "Now that you're all filled in, I'll just fix this baby up and call it a day. Hey you-"

"Who me?" Serena said, noticing that she was the only one standing.

"You look pretty rested. Why don't you earn your keep and help me put this sucker in?" he said, patting the generator on his shoulder. "My tools are in the back of my van. Go grab em for me and meet me in the back."

There was a leak in the ceiling. She couldn't tell where, but she could hear drops of water falling into the bucket next to her.

Against the wall, the man who had barged into the Pokemon Center was prying his hands into a metal box, while a floating jack-o-lantern shined some light in his workspace. She heard some rusty squeaks from the box. Another drop fell into the bucket and rang in her ear.

"Hey-"

With the dim light from the doorway she followed a breadcrumb trail of dirt to the source. The man hadn't even bothered to take his boots off when he walked in. What a slob. Why does Nurse Joy have such weirdos for friends.

"Hey-"

She'd been sitting in her chair for an hour-at least an hour. Her legs were getting numb. Her nose itched and she couldn't help staring at it. She heard a drop from the bucket. A whole hour just sitting and he hadn't even introduced himself, asked her name or if she was okay. This guy's a total jerk.

"Hellooooo. Earth to kid."

Serena blinked her eyes and met a pair of fingers snapping in front of her face. "Sleeping on the job, huh? I told you an hour ago hand me a 50 Amp." He held his hand out behind him and opened it. Serena reached into the bag and handed him the first stupid bulb she could find. Jerk. What does he think I asked to be here. "Hey-" he shouted, pulling her out of her rant again. "This is a 30. I said 50." He tossed the bulb in the air and Serena's arms flailed in the air to catch it. It slipped through her arms and fell into the bag.

She whisked her hands around in the bag, clinking metal and glass."Not that one...not that one either...are you even trying?" Her eyes were bloodshot. "Look, I'll give you a hint. It's only written on the front…" Serena cooled. She held a bulb up to her eye, picked out another then handed him his 50. Holding the bulb up to his eyes, he tilted his glasses.

"Good," he said, Serena almost relieved. "Y'know, I was beginning to think you couldn't even read-"

She clenched her teeth. She wanted to throw the whole bag at his face, and walk out of the room so he could grab his tools himself. But she gave it a second thought, realizing that she was doing Nurse Joy a favor by putting up with him. If only she could take the next ride out of this place.

Her eyes widened, and then she realized that her ticket out of here was in front of her the whole time. She remembered the van parked outside. This Cassius jerk was the key. Away from sleeping on the floor. Away from wet hair. Away from smelly brats.

"So…," she said, forgetting to volume check herself in the vacant room. Cassius grunted, surprised that she actually said something that wasn't a complaint. "Is this 'power outage' deal everyone's talking about on the radio really as bad as they say?"

Cassius' paused. The look Serena saw on the corner of his face was as if he was wondering why she was talking instead of handing him another fuse. But instead of a snarky comment he rolled his eyes. "Depends how you look at it," he said, before going back to his back to his box.

Why can't he just answer me. What is this a riddle?

But she held her tongue, trying instead to keep him talking to her. "How should I look at it?"

"Let me ask, do angry mobs sound 'bad' to you?," Cassius said, pulling at a fuse.

"I mean I guess, yeah-can't you just give me a hint when this storm is gonna end? And when the power is coming back on. I just want some answers-"

"No. You don't. You just want to ask questions, so you don't have to work, so you don't have to do what I brought you in here for." Cassius turned the last fuse and the lights flickered on in the front room. He shut the panel. "Hand me that rag and take my tools. We're done here."

Serena gave him the rag, and she tried to arrange his tools as neatly as he could. Even though she had an ulterior motive, she had a good reason.

Since X had ditched her and Rhyhorn and gotten her into this whole mess, she'd been trying to think of someone who might have sympathy for her. She didn't have a lot of friends she could trust at the academy. But there was one person she knew back in Vaniville.

Before her mom had shipped her off to Rhyhorn Riding Academy, her mom had been giving her Rhyhorn Riding lessons every day for four hours. When practice was over, she would clean up and run the quarter of a mile down the rode to play with her friend Shauna. Serena's mom didn't let her leave without dressing her in a pair of pink dungarees and bow-tied pigtails. The only reason she wasn't embarrassed to be seen wearing such a ridiculous outfit was that her friend Shauna looked even sillier than she did. When she was close to Shauna's house, she could make her friend out by the bright colored bows all over her-tied to her shoes, sewn on her shorts, pinned on her shirt and wrapped in her hair.

Hanging out usually meant they would either hang out in Shauna's room or walk into town to grab ice cream or play around the park. But no matter where they went, the conversation was always about her cute little Furfrou Tri-P. Whether it was her special Pokemon blend she was feeding him to get that shiny coat, or being 'volunteered' to give Tri-P a mani-pedi.

For a few years Serena tolerated it. She thought it might just be another one of her phases. But when Shauna got her hands on a grooming magazine, she couldn't put it down and spent her whole week's allowance on shampoos, clippers and combs. Instead of going to the park and getting ice cream like they used to, Shauna had to reschedule because Tri-P was having a fur emergency. They still hung out in her room from time to time, though it was mostly flipping through more grooming magazines and talking for hours about Shauna's new obsession...Sherman.

Sherman was the most famous Furfrou groomer in all of Kalos. His Furfrou styles were all the rage over Kalos, from his dazzling Star Trim to his more experimental line of Kabuki and Pharoah trims. His Furfrou weren't the only ones with style though. His personal wardrobe blended traditional and modern, combining a waistcoat and an assortment of colored scarves, while he styled his hair with highlights. At least that's what Shauna had told her.

Surprisingly he wasn't the snob on tv that Serena was expecting. Even though there was a month-in-advance waiting list for his salon, he was happy to give reporters an interview, so long as his customer's Furfrou got all their attention first. From the look in Shauna's eyes whenever she would hear Sherman's name, she could tell that to her he was more than a groomer. He was her idol.

It only took time before Shauna was set on mentoring under Sherman in his grooming salon. And even though Shauna had shown some promise, Serena didn't have the heart to tell Shauna the reality. Sherman's salon was all the way in Lumiose, and even if she managed to find her way there, there was only a slim chance that a cultural icon like Sherman would let her groom in his salon. Besides that, Shauna still had a couple kinks to work out with grooming Tri-P.

But despite Serena's attempts to get Shauna to be realistic, she set off on her journey-after saving money, begging and promising to her mother to call every night. Since then Serena hadn't heard from Shauna-that is until she received a letter in the mail from her old friend.

The envelope was stuffed with pictures of Furfrou in styles that didn't look like Sherman's. Digging through the pile on her bed, she saw her friend Shauna with her brown pigtails and signature bows, but there was another person too. Arm in arm with her best friend was none other than Sherman. Shauna did it. Shauna made her dream, despite Serena's words of caution and expectations.

After reading the letter that Shauna had sent, Serena knew her friend was happy. Shauna talked about Sherman like he was her best friend. But even though grooming was fun and thrilling at times, Shauna insisted that it was a lot of work. She had to clean every comb, brush, pair of scissors. She had to sweep the floor and groom each Furfrou with special care from morning to afternoon before Sherman closed the doors. Then when the salon was closed, by the time she got back to her apartment (she had her own apartment) she barely had enough energy left to crawl into bed and knock out.

If she could get to Shauna, maybe she would let her stay with her and not tell her mom, at least until she figures out the rest of her journey. The only loose end in her plan was the man in front of her.

Cassius took the bag from Serena and threw it in the back of the van. He made his way to the driverside. Serena ran over to him. "Excuse me...Cassius-" she said, as he propped open the driverside door. 

"What is it now," he said, already climbing into the seat and putting the keys in the ignition. "Another one of your dumb questions?"

"No...it's more of a favor-" she looked up to see that he was listening to her. "I know I haven't been much of a help and I don't have money to pay you, but I have a friend in Lumiose and if it wouldn't be too much trouble I was hoping you could give me a ride-" Serena waited for an answer. But the only movement she saw was his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. She hoped he wouldn't slam the door, drive off and splash mud in her face. His hands finally stopped on the steering wheel.

"Are you deaf, kid?". Serena didn't know how to respond. "Didn't I just say that the city is no place for a kid during this blackout. Stay in the Pokemon Center." He pulled the driver door closed.

"Wait a minute-," Serena said, grabbing the inside of the door. "I asked for your help nicely and I have someone in Lumiose waiting for me. Why won't you help me?"

Cassius put a palm on his face. "You're really driving my patience here, kid. It's not that simple. You realize that taking you makes me responsible. That's right. Any trouble you get into goes on my head. And I already have enough munchkins, a business and a city to worry about. So sorry, but no thanks. I'm only doing Nurse Joy one favor, and I'm out."

"Well I'm not letting go until you take me," Serena said, pulling the door. "If you abandon a trainer when they ask for help, you'll still be responsible. And from what I can tell, you're the only person that Nurse Joy trusts that can help me. But so far, all you've been to me is a jerk. Just help me get to Lumiose and I'll be out of your hair."

Cassius leaned forward and banged his head against the steering wheel repeatedly. "Fine, alright. You want a ride so bad, I'll take you. I don't need your money either. I'll get you to Lumiose, I'll get you to your little friend but only when this storm blows over and the power's back on. But on my terms okay. That means no asking questions, no touching anything, no doing anything that might get me into trouble. Got it."

Serena relaxed her breath. She had been trying to keep cool through the entire rant. She didn't like that she was going to have to wait to get to Shauna. But being the only person available, she didn't have many choices. She nodded.

"Alright then. In the meantime-and you should be grateful I'm even offering this-" Cassius squeezed the knot on his forehead. "You can stay in one of the guest rooms at my place."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to-"

"Ah-p-p-p," he stopped her. "Don't say anything. Just get in. Oh and your Rhyhorn can go in the back."


	10. Under A Spell

The room was quiet. The shadow of an old oak tree danced above Serena's head, looking like it was going to snatch her. The hands of the clock ticked. On the walls the shadow of an old oak tree danced. The rain continued to fall, tapping on the fogged window. In the bed, Serena, wrapped in her blankets like a cocoon, twisted and turned in the bed. On a chair in front of the window, Serena had hung her clothes to dry.

"No...no...not the clown. No," she said, twisting and cuddling in her blankets.

The door creaked.

Two small shadows flew from the door to the foot of the bed; the slapping of footsteps following behind.

The shadow wearing a cloak took off its hood, revealing itself to be a little girl. "Good job, Chuckie. This time we're finally going to make our own spell. We'll be real Wicca," she said, gushing to her old and dirty plush doll.

The doll snickered, covering its mouth with its stubby hands. It's mouth was zipped shut like a coin purse.

"Now for the piece-de-resistance," she said, pulling a box of matches and a wicked-looking book out of her cloak. "The Book of Shadows."

Striking a match she held the flame over the skull-bound leather book, then flipped open the pages.

"Healing Potions, Harem Spells, Good luck charms, Immortality, ah here it is, Dreams" she said, stopping at a picture of a ghostly premonition. "Hold this for me, Chuckie." She handed the tome to the doll, and then moved around the bed lighting a candle at the five points of an imaginary star, until the flames were flickering around the bed like an ancient ritual.

Floating between the five points, Chuckie took a pinch of salt and sprinkled it across the floor until all the points were connected forming a star.

Chuckie reached into a sack and placed the contents in the center: a Cubone's skull and a spell tag.

"That's perfect, Chuckie," she said, admiring the handiwork. "Now for the spell." Moving her hands like she was pulling puppet strings, she began to chant..

 _Darkrai, phantom of the night_

 _Banish the mists and shine your light_

 _Quiet our host with your slumber spell_

 _That we may pass through the dream realm_

 _But do no harm, this we must_

 _Her fears, her sorrow with us entrust_

The pattern of salt on the floor gave off a purple light. A haze began to funnel through the cracks in the floorboards and under the doorframe, enveloping the room in a thick fog.

"Where are we?" her voice echoed. She turned to her Chuckie, who shrugged back. "It doesn't say in the book. Let's just keep walking I guess…."

They wandered through the void, searching for an exit for what felt like an eternity. Half a kilometer ahead she could hear a faint crackle like a dying fire. She ran towards it, pulling Chuckie behind her. The crackling became louder. As they got closer, the fog became thicker and she soon identified the sound as thunder and the pouring of rain. They were blinded by a flash of light, and then passed into darkness.

She rubbed her eyes, then looked around. They were standing under a tree, rain pouring all around them. She saw a trail up ahead and a sign. "Route 1? Why did she bring us here?" Chuckie tugged at her skirt and pointed to the other side of the trail. A massive oak tree. Beneath the tree was a horde of Pokemon, such as Stantler, Oddish and Furret. In the middle of all those pokemon they could make out a girl.

"Is that her?," said Phoebe, pulling Chuckie. But he pulled away, taking two steps back from a puddle in front of him.

"It's okay, Chuckie. See, if this is a dream, then none of this is real. Here, let me try."

She dipped her shoe in the puddle, watching the surface of the water shimmer and bead up around her sock. She pulled her shoe back out, and felt it. "See Chuckie," said Phoebe. "Perfectly dry." Chuckie turned to Phoebe, then reluctantly dipped a stubby foot into the puddle and pulled it out just as dry as before.

"Let's get closer." They crossed the trail and hid behind a bush thirty meters from the sleeping Pokemon. If they got to close, they worried she might see them.

"I'm bored," Phoebe pouted, "This dream isn't as scary as the other ones. Where are the monsters?" She turned away for a second, then Chuckie pulled at her arm and pointed at the tree. She rubbed her eyes and blinked not believing what she was seeing. The tree was still there, but now there were several black and yellow striped poles underneath, like a carousel around the trunk. "Maybe this is a distortion of her dream, like the last one. You think?" Chuckie shook his head, looking around nervously.

The poles began to lift out of the ground like an alien saucer taking off. Slowly the legs began to fold in like an umbrella around the girl and the Pokemon. And from the canopy of the tree Phoebe could see a slime oozing down the trunk like sap, but in bucket fulls.

"Chuckie…I don't think this is a distortion." Eight red orbs lit up on the tree like christmas lights. "I think we found the monster…"

A big drop of slobber fell on the teenage girl's dress and she slowly opened her eyes. The girl froze in terror, as she stared in terror at the massive fangs above her.

The Pokemon underneath scattered, along with the girl who was crying and sobbing. Beneath the weight of the monster, the tree bent like a twig as a giant arachnid Pokemon crawled out.

Phoebe blanched. "Chuckie, I know this is pretend, but is it bad to watch her pretend get eaten." Banette thought for a second, then nodded his head. "I'm gonna regret this, but hold on, Miss Tuffett. Help is on the way."

The giant eight-legged freak snapped at the teenage girl, barely a foot away from being eaten.

"Chuckie, aim for the legs," Phoebe huffed. "Use Shadow Sneak."

Chuckie's shadow stretched out like a dark arm to grab one of the monster's legs. But it circled around and fired a barrage of pin missiles at the shadow and the two new enemies.

"Chuckie, watch out," said Phoebe, grabbing her doll and diving to the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief then saw the tipped missiles arranged behind her like a row of darts. "This dream is getting a little too life-like. How can that thing see us-" Phoebe froze, remembering her book. "If we don't get out of this dream quick, we could be trapped in here forever."

"Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack." A Rhyhorn tackled the leg of the Groudon-sized Spinarak, causing it to topple like a tower to the ground. Phoebe and Banette opened their eyes, pinching themselves to make sure they were still alive. In front of them, the Spinarak had rolled onto its back, writhing and squirming and snapping those vice like poison-tipped fangs. Phoebe and Chuckie squirmed away from the giant bug, before they backed into a knee behind them.

"Are you hurt?" the someone above them said. Phoebe looked up to meet the face of the teenage girl. The girl put her hand out, and Phoebe grabbed ahold and was helped back onto her feet.

"I'm okay. Thanks…" muttered Phoebe, feeling the hand holding hers.

"Thanks for saving me and my Rhyhorn back there. Oh, please forgive me, my name's Serena. What's yours?"

Phoebe held her breath, before she blurted out the wrong thing. If this was a dream, she couldn't tell the girl her real name or else they would be stuck in the dream forever. "My name….my name's Sarah." Phoebe looked down at the ground and saw Chuckie getting up. She grabbed Chuckie and put her hand over its mouth. "Nothing to see here. Just my dollie," she laughed nervously.

The girl, or at least the girl's dream persona, stared confused at the little girl and plush doll. Then squealed in fear. The giant Spinarak had squirmed back onto it's legs.

"We're gonna die, aren't we," said dream Serena, falling on her knees. Phoebe mustered up the courage and walked up to her.

"Pull yourself together," she said, shaking the girl back and forth. "We can fix this. We just need an idea."

"What do you mean? I only have my Rhyhorn, and it didn't work," Serena sobbed.

"Well, doesn't it know any other moves?"

"No," Serena rubbed her eyes. "All we know is Horn Attack, that's it."

Phoebe felt a drop of sweat run down her face. With both their Pokemon they might've been able to finish the job, but she can't use Chuckie or else she'd give themselves away..

 _This bug's too powerful. Even with both our Pokemon, we're at a total disadvantage. Wait a minute…_

"I know." Phoebe ran over to Serena and her Rhyhorn. "I forgot to tell you. I happen to be an expert in Rhyhorn."

"Really?"

"Yes. And my expert advice tells me your Rhyhorn can use fire type moves."

"F-Fire type. But Rhyhorn's a Rock-type...and he only knows Horn Attack-"

"Just trust me...," Phoebe shouted. "I mean, you really should put more trust in an expert like myself. Have your Rhyhorn use uhhh...Blast Burn. Ya, that's it"

"Blast Burn? Well, okay," Serena got up, and turned to her Rhyhorn. "Alright Rhyhorn. Use Blast Burn."

Pillars of flames shot from the ground engulfing the monster. The giant Spinarak hissed and jerked as the flames singed the hair off its legs.

"Oh no, it wasn't enough," said Serena. "I knew it. I should've just given up."

"Wait, wait, wait. Tell your Rhyhorn to use another move."

"Like what? You're the expert, not me."

"That's okay. We're learning. Here, tell your Rhyhorn to use uhhh Head Smash."

"If you say so. Rhyhorn, use Head Smash."

Rhyhorn charged at the monster. It's head started to glow red like molten steel as it barrelled like a train into the belly of the monster. The giant Spinarak flew across the trail and crashed into several trees. But there was still some life in it.

"Wow, we did it. We're almost there," said Serena.

"Ya, just one more good hit and we're free."

"What should I use next?"

"Hmmm," Phoebe thought. For the finishing move, she decided to go on a limb, hoping it would work. "Have Rhyhorn use Brave Bird."

"Alright, then. Rhyhorn, one more time. Use Brave Bird."

Rhyhorn crouched on the ground then catapulted into the sky. Reaching high into the clouds, Rhyhorn swooped down and collided head on, like a five hundred pound warhead, into the monster. The monster crashed into the ground like a meteor, as it screeched in pain. When Rhyhorn let go, the monster was finished and the Spinarak began to evaporate.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked," they both said at the same time. Phoebe covered her mouth. "I mean, see. I told ya your Rhyhorn was chock full of moves. You just gotta believe in yourself more."

"Gee, I guess you're right," said Serena. "We got so lucky, it's almost as if we're in a dre-," said Serena.

"Uh oh," said Phoebe, looking back to where she remembered the portal being. It began to shrink. She grabbed Serena's hand. "Anyways, it's been nice meeting you. We should really get to know each other better. Anyways, see you later." Phoebe and Banette ran back towards the portal into the dream world, and saw that it had now shrunk to the size of a doggy door.

"Chuckie, get in there and pull me out from the other side," said Phoebe, throwing Chuckie through the portal. Phoebe was about to squeeze through the portal when she saw something strange. All around in the forest trees and plants were turning gray, crumbling to ash before her eyes. Even the Oddish and Stantler were falling ill.

 _Is this a distortion?_

She thought about for a second, but the hole was shrinking fast. Phoebe squeezed headfirst through the hole, but got stuck. She reached back and grabbed her spellbook. On the other side of the portal Chuckie pulled on her two arms and just barely squeezed her through the hole and landed in the room on top of the bed.

The fog lifted from the room. In the bed the teenage girl was stirring from her sleep. Chuckie and Phoebe ducked behind the bed. The teenage girl rubbed her eyes and woke up. Serena got out of bed and stepped on the floor and heard a squeak under her foot. She reached down and picked up a doll.

"Where'd this ugly thing come from?" Serena held the doll in her hands. "Oh, well, whoever's it is it's going in the dump-," The lamp on the bedstand shattered into a hundred pieces, followed by an ear-splitting scream. Serena fell to her knees, pressed against the wall. "The doll...did it move-"

The doll laid among the shards of glass. She saw its arm jerk. Serena felt her chest heaving in and out. The doll sat up, its head dangling behind it. She whimpered and sniveled. Its head lifted up. Serena's heart beat rapidly, while the doll took one step closer to her. The door broke off the hinges.

"Where is it?" growled the giant at the door.

Serena screamed and jumped under the covers of her bed. The light flicked on.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Cassius lifted the covers off the bed, and saw the whimpering teenage girl curled in the fetal position.

"Th-the doll. I-it moved."

"A doll? What?" Cassius looked down and picked up the zipper-faced puppet on the floor. "Ashleeyyy…"

"Phoebe-" hollered a voice down the hall. "C'mon now, where you gone off to, love?"

A red haired boy stood in the doorway. He brushed the hair in front of his eyes. "There y'are ya nipper," he said, pulling a little girl in a black dress from behind the bed. "You had me worried sick."

"Are you tryin' to wake up the whole damn town, Cass," groaned a girl leaning on the doorway. She had a white top on over a pair of checkered pajamas. Half of her hair was shaved to one side.

Cassius sighed. "Now that the whole village is here. This better be good, Ashley."

The little girl dropped her eyes. "It worked this time, I swear-," she blurted. She put her hand over her mouth. "I mean, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing, huh? What do you think, Chuckie?" said Cassius, staring into the doll's bloodshot glass eyes. The zipper-mouth quivered and squirmed like a toddler. He set the doll down and it ran to the little girl, behind her leg.

"Is that thing possessed," Serena screamed.

"I wouldn't say possessed. Chuckie is Phoebe's Pokemon...a Banette. She found him in a dumpster one day and brought him home. We tried to get him back to his owner, but after a few garbled attempts at communicating with him, it was obvious that his owner had abandoned him. But, that's the case for every kid that lives here. So you could say that we all understand what he must be feeling.

But back to the matter at hand." Cassius turned to Phoebe and Chuckie. "Obviously, you two are hiding something. No doubt, playing with one of your hair-brained spells again...and terrifying our guest nonetheless. After you clean up this mess AND eat your breakfast, we'll talk about your punishme-."

"What the hell, Cassius!" a feminine voice shouted down the hallway.

Cassius sighed. "How could I forget…."

"You have some nerve waking me up in the middle of...who-the-heck-is-this-chick," said the new girl now redirecting her rage at Serena.

Serena laughed nervously. "Who, me?"

"Ya, I was kinda wondrin' the same thing," said the red-haired boy.

Cassius put his arm between the girl and Serena. "First of all, Ver, I'll be the one asking the questions. Since everyone's so curious, we have a guest. Fellas this is Serena. Serena meet the fellas."

"Sup."

"Oye."

"We already got acquainted."

"I didn't ask for this..."

"To cut to the chase, she'll be staying with us for a while. At least until there's power in Lumiose. After that I'm dropping her off. So in the meantime, I suggest all of you get nice and chummy. You got that!" The kids nodded. "Now...where was I." Cassius smelled smoke in the air. "Oh no, the crepes-."


	11. Lumiose Power Plant

Yvette rode her Rhyhorn through the badlands. The scarf tucked beneath her sunglasses shielded her face from the cloud of dust kicked up by her Rhyhorn. She kept an eye out in every direction. There wasn't a road, town or shack for a hundred miles. The only monument was a dusty red tabletop thirty kilometers ahead. That was where she knew the power plant was.

Except for a rest at a natural well, they kept moving. By the time they reached the foot of the ridge, it was nightfall. Behind the ridge, they stood at the edge of a basin. At the bottom was a blinking red beacon. While they descended down its face, she was depending on the darkness to keep them hidden.

They took the trail curving down the inside of the basin; her Rhyhorn in front, providing traction, while Yvette followed behind. Once they reached the bottom, they ducked behind a boulder. Then taking off her cloak, she took a canvas bag off her Rhyhorn and pulled out a pair of goggles.

"Let's see how father's latest invention works," she said, flipping a switch on the side of the goggles and fastening them over her eyes. She saw the powerplant but it was bathed in a green tint this time. She could see the plume of steam rising out of the stacks like a volcano erupting. Twenty-four hours a day, the plant pumped boiling water from deep underground, where it turned into steam and was used to generate electricity; electricity that powers Lumiose and much of Kalos.

A convoy of trucks was parked in front of the entrance. There were no workers, except for two people circling the perimeter with flashlights. Aside from those two, the coast was clear. She lifted her goggles and quietly pulled another canvas bag from her Rhyhorn. She pulled out one of a hundred pokeballs.

"Go. Vivillon," she said, releasing a pokemon with beautifully patterned wings. She fastened a tiny black bud to its head. "Fly close to those guards, so I can listen."

The pokemon nodded and flew silently ahead. Yvette pulled the goggles back over her face and wiped the sweat from her brow. "This heat is insufferable," she said, then tilted the goggles back on. "Alright, let's see what these clowns are up to."

#####

"I can't believe they put us on night duty," grumbled a boy with greased red hair. "There's nobody out here." He shouted into the night frustrated.

"You're scarin' me, Tony," said a girl with red pigtails. "Y'know we're doin' this for the boss."

"Oh, yeah, you're right," he relented. "Stupid corporate."

The two of them walked side by side, kicking fine red sand with their shoes as they combed their lights across the desert. The girl looked up at the tall, handsome grunt and his hand merely inches away from hers.

She blushed. "That's a nice jacket you got there," she said, with no answer. "Must be pretty cozy…"

The boy looked at her, wondering why she was acting so funny. "Well, if you want it so bad, why don't you just ask." He handed the jacket over.

"Thanks," she said, wrapping it around and rubbing her shoulders.

He put his hand behind his head. "Ya, no problem," he said. He glanced at the girl, sure she wasn't looking. He put on a good act of hiding his true feelings, but he loved the way her messy pig tails looked. "I mean it's nothing for me. I live for the cold-"

Trying to look casual, he turned his attention back to scanning the perimeter, only catching scampering Heliolisks and burrowing Digglett. But after walking together for the past hour, her hand practically touching his, he couldn't stop blushing.

"So, Amy, there's something I've been meaning to tell ya."

"Yes, what is it? Tell me," she turned to him eager, holding his hand without thinking.

They both stared into each others eyes, the night hiding their blushing cheeks as they stood close enough to hold in each other's arms.

"You're the hottest chick in the Arceus-damn world, Amy," he said, leaning closer to her lips.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she blushed, closing her eyes and curling her lips as he drew her closer.

"I don't think so. I know-." They heard something rustle, next to them. "What was that?"

Tony pointed his flashlight over to a dead bush, and ran over to check it out. Amy followed behind.

"Amy, you have got to check this out," he said parting the bush for her to see.

Her eyes widened. "How pretty. Is that a Vivillon?," she said, as it climbed on her arm, while she admired the stained-glass pattern on its wings up close. "Say, that tickles. I think she likes me. Can you believe I'm holding a million bucks in my arms?"

"A million bucks, huh," he said, rubbing his chin and hatching a plan. He turned to his new girlfriend, and pulled her close. "Say babe, whaddya say we take this Vivillon and blow this popsicle stand? We have everything we need right here. No Lysandre. No Team Flare. You, me and the world, sweet cheeks.

The girl squeed. "How romantic. I've always wanted to be on the run...especially with my new man," she said, laying her arms on his chest.

The boy smiled, then looked at the Vivillon again now on his shoulder and noticed a black bud on its wing. He picked it off and squished it. "Say where'd this come from?"

"How touching," said a girl in black jeans and jacket walking towards them. "What a lovely couple. Like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde."

"What is this?" the boy grunted. "A chick."

"She better not be prettier than me," Amy said, glaring at the girl trying to steal her catch.

He turned to his beau. "Y'know what, Amy," he said, pulling out a Pokeball. "I got an even better plan. We got ourselves a trespasser. Think how proud Lysandre will be when he sees who two grunts got a hold of. Once he rewards us, we'll take the money and double it with this Vivi-"

He looked at his shoulder, but the Vivillon was gone. He looked back at the chick and saw it was at her side.

"Vivillon, use Supersonic." The Vivillon unleashed a wave of sound on the male and female grunt, disorienting them both. Yvette reached into her bag and tossed all the Pokeballs in the air. When all the Vivillon were released, the whole swarm wrapped around the two grunts and lifted them in the air.

Yvette stood in front of the dangling grunt's, now silenced by the noise cancelling effect of the Vivillon's wings.

"Now that wasn't very nice," said the chick watching them suffocate. Yvette turned to the careless boy. "You meant to harm me, didn't you?"

The boy and the girl squirmed, making only muffling sounds.

Yvette continued. "Tell you what. Why don't you grunts explain to me what you're doing here, and how to get inside that powerplant and I'll be satisfied with leaving you two unconscious in that ditch over there."

The boy shook his face barely, opening a pocket of air to breathe. "Screw you," he gasped.

"I beg your pardon," said Yvette, feeling hurt.

"I said screw you," he grunted. "Like you said-we're only grunts. Information is on a need-to-know basis, divulged on the basis of rank. We know nothing."

"That's a shame." Yvette snapped her fingers. "Vivillon, use Draining Kiss." The boy's body convulsed, ruffling his coif hair as life force drained from his body. His jaw seized shut, despite a slow, sickening groan coming out of his teeth. His pupils dilated. Then his body went limp.

The female grunt could only whimper, as a trail of snot ran down her nose.

"Please, don't kill me-," she managed to get out. "P-Please don't kill him. You-You have no idea what Lysandre has planned."

"Kill him? If you haven't noticed, he's still breathing," Yvette said. The red-haired girl quieted her breathing, to hear his. His was faint, but his heart was still beating. "Just answer my simple question, and I'll let you and your boyfriend go free. You can do that, can't you? For you and your beau?"

"I-I"

"Don't waste my time, like your lover over there. Vivillon-." Yvette held up her fingers.

"I-I'll tell you-"

#####

The Vivillon dropped the two grunts, and their bodies rolled down a ravine and into a dense patch of dried bush. She returned them to their Pokeballs and stood at the edge, looking at the bodies mangled in the brush. "Not the perfect place to hide a body, but it'll do," Yvette laughed, marveling at her genius. A straggling Vivillon landed on her shoulder, and she rubbed underneath its neck. "To think. They thought you were deadly. Even with a thousand Vivillon, at worst they'd be exhausted."

Yvette ran quietly over to the locked door into the Power Plant. She pulled the crimson card out of her pocket and swiped it over the scanner on the reinforced steel door. The light flashed green and the internal gears and barrels of the door slid and schlicked like an old bank vault. Cold air rushed out of the open door.

She waited and listened for any other footsteps coming up the stairs, but thankfully there were none. Quickly she took one of the red suits she had gotten from the grunts and tried it on. She also tucked her hair in beneath a red fedora.

"These suits aren't half bad," she said, sashaying in place. "A little tight, but I'll just say it's form fitting. Vivillon-."

Vivillon landed on Yvette's shoulder and she whispered to it. It nodded, and flew down the cold stairs making no sound with its softly flapping wings. She saw it round the corner at the bottom of the staircase. Then she listened until she heard a sound like two marbles clacking, the sound Vivillon make when they click their antennae together. The coast was clear.

She followed the trail of metal pipes down the steps, through a claustrophobic corridor of blinking red panels and valves whistling with steam, until she stood on a platform. She could see the whole operations floor, which was as big as a football field. She saw red suits on the floor and ducked behind the corridor. But they didn't see her. She peered again, and they weren't moving. They were all asleep in their chairs.

She stepped out to the platform's railing. Turbines lined the floor, like giant metal drums, whirring like jet engines. In the center, there was a giant well, too deep to see the bottom from where she stood. A pipe stuck out of it like a bent straw. To the right were a pair of silos connecting the well to the turbines.

She saw her Vivillon perched on some pipes along the back wall, and kept her eye on it. Yvette found a ladder to her right, and slid down to get a closer look at a control panel nearby. Then she slid between a pair of sleeping grunts blocking her way.

Knobs, switches and lights were crammed all over the panel. Yvette didn't understand how to operate the turbines, nor did she care because she found what she was looking for; two pieces of paper taped on the side. The first was a ledger with the names of every plant worker that worked that day, along with their shift. According to the ledger, there were supposed to be five workers operating the plant at night, but unless they were hiding elsewhere in the power plant, they were unaccounted for.

She grabbed the second sheets of paper. It was a maintenance record detailing any malfunctions on the turbine, and any repairs workers needed to make. She flipped through the report to the days leading up to the blackout in Lumiose, but found every box checked "satisfactory" on their daily inspections, along with some unflattering comments to her father in the margins. She found the page on the day of the blackout, but on that day and every day after the boxes were unchecked. This guaranteed her suspicions. The power plant had been operating fine up to the day of the blackout, but the workers themselves were missing. This contradicted all the reports she had heard on the news. She couldn't bear to wonder: could the disappearances of the workers be related to her father's?

A siren wailed above her. She looked at the orange rotating light on top of the turbine, turned to Vivillon perched on the railing and saw it clacking its antennae. She stuffed the papers in her shirt, and ran for cover behind some pipes.

The mechanical door on the north wall slid open, and a portley, well groomed man entered with an entourage on either side of him. The lazy grunts stood at attention.

The last grunt left snoozing by the turbine staggered off his chair and on his feet. "Professor Xerosic, sir," he saluted. "Turbine status optimal. No interruptions as of yet."

The man dismissed his entourage and walked towards the grunt at the panel, the contempt on his face wrinkling beneath his red-tinted goggles. "Number seventy-four, have you been sleeping on the watch," he said. The grunt cowered in the shadow of the man's girth. "Need I remind you that being chosen is a privilege, not a right. And a privilege that can be stripped without notice. That goes for all of you miserable grunts."

The grunts winced. Xerosic glanced at all of them and saw them shivering at the knees. "Don't just stand there. Get to work. Open the wells. Pump more steam. Divert more power to Geosenge. Lord Lysandre needs all the power he can get."

A pair of grunts ran over to the bottomless well in the center of the room, and budged at the pipe hatch, until the pipe started to gurgle. She listened to the gurgling snake its way into the bottom of a silo in the corner of the room. Fluid filled the silo, like someone filling a bathtub. She heard it whistle and rattle like a teapot, as steam exited through another set of pipes that led to the turbines.

The windings were now spinning three times as fast, forcing Yvette to cover her ears. Over on the panel, where Yvette had been standing, she saw the needle on the dial creep its way from a cool green to the edge of yellow.

Xerosic saw this too, and his hands flew to his head. "Are you mad?" he said, pushing the grunt at the panel out of the way. "The power grid can only handle so much of a load at a time. Too much power, and we'll have another blackout on our hands." Xerosic's felt his Holocaster ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out, and panicked when he saw the name. He grabbed the grunt back to the panel. "Here, break's over. Watch the dial."

Xerosic ran across the room and hit 'Receive' on the device. Light shot out of the button on the top of the device, and he stared at the image of the man with a beard like a Pyroar's mane.

"Professor Xerosic, is there a reason why you've been ignoring my calls?"

"No, no, not at all-" Xerosic laughed. "Just busy making preparations for the Ultimate Weapon. Everything is going according to schedule." Xerosic's goggles hid his fear well.

"Good. I'd like to hear a full status report. My helicopter should be landing shortly."

"Perfect. I'm looking forward to it. Anyways, back to work I go." Xerosic flipped the device closed, and ran back to the grunts. "If I catch any of you nodding off again, Lord Lysandre will not be pleased."

The grunts went back to working double time. Yvette watched the man run to the portal on the east wall, and disappear behind its sliding door.

Nothing that the man said made any sense to her. Geosenge barely had a population bigger than a quarter of Vaniville. What were they powering, and what were they up to? If she wanted an answer, it was behind that door.

The red suits had their backs to the door. She returned Vivillon to its Pokeball, and slid to the right along the wall towards the silos. She watched the red suits running and shouting back and forth, opening and closing the hatch. A siren above the door wailed again. She ducked behind the hot silos, before they could see.

Next to the silos there was a stack of crates pushed away from the wall enough for Yvette to slide through. Squeezing her way through, she got to the door and held the key card over the scanner. The light glowed green and the door opened. She slid through and the door closed behind her.

The door was unlocked and wandered in. The room was black, except for the glow from the monitors all over the wall. She sat in front of the screens, and luckily they were already unlocked. On the left side of the screens she could see security cameras of the entire operations floor. On the right she saw all the controls of the turbine operations.

On the bottom of the screen she saw a paper-and-pencil icon titled , and clicked it. The image filled the entire screen, a blueprint that was part flower, part machine. Behind her, the door creaked open exposing the glint of a pair of goggles.


	12. Introducing Team Flare

"Tell me why we're babysitting these prisoners, when we could be-I don't know-actually working," said Celosia, sitting backwards in her chair, rocking back and forth in boredom. She threw her gum in the potted ficus by the wall.

A woman in a pleated red skirt and orange knee-highs, bent over a hog-tied worker and doubled a roll of duct tape over his mouth. "Because Professor Xerosic said so," Aliana chimed. Meanwhile the technician laying on the floor behind her was getting the show of his life.

"Easy there cowboy," Celosia said, putting her heel down, shielding his eyes, "You don't wanna go down that road. Trust me."

A woman with blue-dyed hair was feeling around in the manager's pockets. "Now that you mention it, it was kinda weird that Xerosic asked us to guard the workers when Lysandre called for our status report." The woman fished a wallet out of the man's pocket. "But who cares. Any time I'm getting paid to not do real work is alright with me...oh my gosh, your kids are freaking adorable," Mable said, resting her cheek next to his. "And your wife's gorgeous too. Tell me, is she giving you all that you need?"

Sitting in the corner of the break-room next to the water dispenser, a woman with short green hair, crossed her arms and glared at the three. Her prisoners were quietly tied-up, sweating bullets next to her. She stood up. "Don't all of you see the injustice in front of your eyes?" Bryony shouted.

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"Well I'm not finding any magazines in here. Can that count as injustice?" Celosia said, rifling through the magazine rack.

"Xerosic is obviously taking credit for all our contributions to the glorious mission of Team Flare," said Bryony

Mable rolled her eyes, "Listen to Bry-Bry. She's jeal-y because Xerosic promoted that no-name bimbo to Admin instead of her. She just doesn't want to admit it."

"Why you-" Bryony growled.

"Ooh, ooh. I know. I know," Aliana said, raising her hand. "Why don't we talk to Lysandre? I bet he can fix this."

"How 'bout no," Celosia said, sitting Aliana in her chair before she wandered out the door. "Honestly Aliana, how did you even get this job?"

"Easy. I lied. Remember?," said Aliana, causing Mable, Celosia and Bryony to groan. "What? You guys know I couldn't leave behind my sissies. Plus, Xerosic says I'm his personal assistant. All I have to do is try on his suit-thingy for him. Says I'd be a perfect model for the ummm. What was it called again..."

"Shut up," Bryony said, cutting her off.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice…"

"Ya, Bryony, I thought we agreed this room is a 'safe space'."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Bryony shushed. "Can't you hear that?" She ran to the window into the hall. They all listened, and heard shouting coming faintly from the operation floor. It sounded like there were maybe a hundred out there. Bryony ran out the door and into the operations floor.

A crowd formed and in the middle she heard whimpering and sniveling.

"They got Tony."

"And Amy."

"Need water," muttered Amy.

"And food," muttered Tony.

"What if we're next?"

The crowd parted in half. "Out of the way. Coming through. Move it," said Bryony, standing over grunts. "Everyone. Shut up."

The grunts fell silent and you could hear a pin drop. Bryony plastered a smile on her face, "Now can one of you tell me in as few words as possible, why you have all stopped working?" she said

"They got Tony-" a grunt said, driveling and oozing over the body he was cradling in his arms.

"And Amy."

"We're done for. We gotta get out of this tin can-"

Two slaps came down like a whip-crack. Every grunt in the room stood with their hands at their sides, eyes down and feet together. The grunts kneeling on the tile floor rubbed their swollen cheeks, and Bryony waited till their hearing came back.

"Let me ask a new question. Who is this 'she.'" She held up a finger before they could talk. "Remember-only one person speaks."

"The intruder. We were supposed to change shifts with the grunts guarding the entrance, but we couldn't find them-"

"We thought they ditched. Then we saw the bodies in the ravine, and-."

"So you're telling me an intruder managed to break into our secret operation on your watch? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Essentially-"

"Everybody. I want you to turn this place over until you find this intruder. You got that."

The sliding door behind Bryony opened and a tall man with a beard like a Pyroar's entered through the door.

Bryony turned and called the scientists to attention. "Lysandre, sir," said the Team Flare scientists lining up, but Lysandre walked past without stopping.

"Get back to work. There's nothing to see," said Lysandre, walking through the East portal.

#####

"Malamar, use Psycho-Cut," Xerosic ordered. The intruder dove behind a desk, dodging the blade of psychic energy that sliced through a computer monitor and left it dangling from the wall. The control room looked like a snowglobe of papers and zapping wires. "Gahh! My files! Oh dear...if Lord Lysandre finds out that I let an intruder steal Team Flare's secret, he'll defund my research. And we can't have that can we! Malamar, use Slash."

Malamar's tentacles sliced through the desk, like an axe, and pulled it apart, only to be greeted by a footlong horn. "Use Mega Horn." Rhyhorn barreled into Malamar, sinking its horn into its soft belly and hurdling it into one of the steel supporting beams. Xerosic froze as he stood in the direct path of the grunting, rutting Rhyhorn.

Yvette returned Rhyhorn. "Look, I don't know who you grunts are, but when I'm through with you, you're going to tell me everything. What you're doing here. Where you're hiding the workers-" Yvette released her Vivillon. "And where you took my father. Vivillon, use Hurricane."

Vivillon whipped its wings and the chairs, desks and stationary lifted off the ground and spun around the room. A chair nearly knocked out the ceiling light. Behind the veil of debris and dust, the man and his Malamar disappeared while Yvette and Vivillon watched from the eye of the storm.

"Little girl…" She looked through the storm of debris and saw the squid-like Pokemon and the man with the goatee clinging onto the doorframe. "You misunderstand who exactly you're dealing with," he said, pulling himself inch by inch along the network of pipes on the wall. "I'm not the leader of Team Flare. I am Xerosic hnff...the leading scientist of Team Flare hnff...which means that anyone who wishes to speak to our leader must be dealt with by me hnff." He and Malamar now stood against the wall facing her. "And the punishment for interfering with Lord Lysandre's work must be death. Malamar, use Psychic and eliminate them both."

The desks and chairs crashed to the ground. Yvette and Vivillon were lifted in a purple glow, their arms and legs felt like they were frozen in midair. Malamar's psychic abilities pulled them closer, until they were within reach of Malamar's tentacles.

The tentacles wrapped around Yvette's body, and with every breath she felt them increase their pressure on her ribcage and around her neck. Her face began to turn blue and she kicked her legs desperately to escape.

Xerosic dusted his jacket and straightened his tie. "Malamar, stave your hunger for a moment. I'd like to take a closer look at this intruder." Yvette stuck her neck out as far as she could to get a breath. "Ah, I see now. Your Stone's daughter. My, my how unfortunate a predicament. In a minute you'll lose oxygen to your brain and cease to live. While I'd like to know how you found yourself here, I have a guest to attend to. So Malamar, dispose of her and do as you wish."

Malamar clacked and licked its beak, it's tentacles writhing uncontrollably. She twisted her torso. Then a sickening pop from her shoulder. She groaned, holding on to her last breath.

A deafening roar interrupted Malamar's feast. A flamethrower shot through the doorway, aimed at Malamar's back, causing the grip around her neck and torso to loosen and drop her and Vivillon to the floor. She coughed and gasped for air. Her eyes widened. She grabbed Vivillon with her good arm and rolled over before Malamar's full weight crushed them. The aroma of calamari filled the air.

Xerosic turned and met the stalking, black eyes. It circled around him, the flames from its red and yellow mane singing his hairs. "P-Pyroar? That must mean-"

"Xerosic, what is the meaning of this?" Pyroar returned to its master's voice; a tall man with a beard, red like his Pyroar stood in the doorway. "My instructions were to meet me at the launchpad. You disobeyed my orders." He glared at Xerosic.

Xerosic fell to his knees. "Forgive me, Lord Lysandre. My orders were to make preparations for the ultimate weapon. I-I-It was Bryony's responsibility to assure operations were secure," he said, groveling at his feet. "A-A-And then the intruder-"

Lysandre ignored Xerosic sniveling on the ground, and gazed down at the girl crumpled on the ground with her Vivillon in her arms. "Quit your groveling Xerosic. To think that you're a chosen one." Lysandre knelt down and picked the girl and Vivillon up in his arms. "Grab my supplies in the medical closet. Come with me." Lysandre walked out the door.

Xerosic oozed his drivel on the floor. "Thank you, Lysandre. Please be merciful…"


	13. Chapter 13: Friends Re-Unite

Cassius stood outside the hallway, tapping his foot. "Serena, the baker isn't waiting for you to put on your makeup," he called. There was no answer for a while. "Will you get out here all ready," Cassius shouted

"Geez, could you be any louder?," said Serena, coming out of her room. "Didn't we fix the baker's power last week-"

"Surprise!" Phoebe, Antony, Stacy and Veronica jumped out at Serena. Serena screamed and stumbled to the ground. She rubbed her back and opened her eyes to a beautiful cake held in front of her.

"You guys did all this for me?" Serena's eyes welled up. "What's this for? I don't deserve this."

"'Course you do," smiled Antony. "All the people of Aquacorde were grateful for all the work you did to bring back their electricity."

"You deserve it, kid. For real," said Cassius. Phoebe and Chuckie ran up and hugged Serena.

"Just take the cake," muttered stone-faced Stacy.

"Oh, and don't forget." Phoebe jumped out from under the table. "There's more surprises in your future."

"Phoebe!" everyone yelled. Antony scolded her. "It's not a surprise if you keep blabbering your mouth."

Cassius came from behind with a serving knife. "Instead of talking, maybe we can actually cut the cake. For real."

The cake was lined with vanilla sponge cookies, topped with piped whip cream and Oran Berries, and filled with Oran berry custard. Cassius lit the candles on the cake and Serena made her wish. As Cassius cut the cake, everyone oohed and ahhed at the decadent little slices on their plate.

Even Chuckie, who didn't have a stomach, couldn't contain himself and chose to risk his soul to taste the delicious cake. While everyone else was munching on their piece, he unzipped his mouth, shoved the slice in and zipped it back before his soul could step out.

After they finished dessert, Cassius took the plates to the sink, while everyone else went to the living room to relax. They talked and joked, and Phoebe decided to reenact the bedroom fright scene when they all first met. When their laughing died down, it was already dark and Cassius urged them to reveal the last surprise.

"Alright Serena, it's time for your last surprise," said Phoebe.

Serena looked down because she was shy. "What did you guys get me?" said Serena.

"Hold it, everyone," said Cassius. "We can't give her surprise without giving her an introduction first."

Veronica shoved Cassius out of the way. "Which will be presented by me, since it was my idea," said Veronica, glaring at the others. "Ahem, I have a heartfelt message." Veronica took a piece of paper out of her pocket. She looked at Serena, with the same eyes she gave her when they first met. "Dear Serena, when I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were the bane of my existence. In fact, on one occasion I even contemplated eliminating you from the picture entirely." Serena stared wide-eyed at Veronica. "Buuut, after getting to know you better, and seeing you clobber my friends in battle with my own Pokemon, I have realized that you're not the dainty primadona loser I once thought you were. After seeing you for all your strengths and weaknesses-mostly weaknesses-I'd say you fit in perfectly with the gang." Veronica smiled.

Serena wiped her eyes. "That was the most beautiful message I've ever heard."

"Anyways, thank me later. You can come in now!" Veronica shouted at the door.

"Who are you talking about," said Serena. The doorbell rang.

"Everyone stay put. I will get it," said Phoebe, jumping off the couch and running to the door. She twisted the doorknob, and leaned back to swing the door.

"Hello, Phoebe. My haven't you been growing big," said a silky, baritone voice. A man with silky smooth black hair, wearing black slacks and a blue dress shirt walked in.

"Yo, Sycamore," laughed Cassius, slapping the professor on the back. "How's your research going? Finally decided to stop by before your head exploded?"

Professor Sycamore winced and rubbed his back. "You know, I really could use a break every now and then. Sophie and Cosette practically had to shove me out the door," Professor Sycamore chuckled. He glanced at the children sitting around the couch in the living room. "Now, which one of you is Serena?"

"Right here," said Veronica, pointing at her.

"Over here," said Stacy.

"The girl with the pink hat," said Antony.

"Guys," Serena muttered, pulling her hat down over her face. "You don't have to make it obvious."

"Don't be so shy, Serena," smiled Professor Sycamore. "Cassius told me so much about you. It's a pleasure." Serena raised the brim of her hat and saw Professor Sycamore's hand extended out to her.

Serena shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. You said you're a professor?"

"That's one of the many hats I wear, so yes." The professor raised his finger. "Although, I'm more accurately known as a Pokemon Researcher. My colleagues around the world and I study how humans and Pokemon interact, so we can create a more harmonious world for people and Pokemon.

"Currently my research focuses on a new form of evolution, called Mega Evolution, which gives some Pokemon incredible power unheard of until now. Only special kinds of Pokemon undergo Mega Evolution, and if my research is correct it should occur when trainer and Pokemon hold a special stone- and when the bond between trainer and Pokemon is one. I've been working day and night trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle.

"However, when my assistants insist on lending me a hand, I also introduce trainers to their first Pokemon. So whaddya say Serena, are you ready?"

Serena's eyes grew wide. "You mean, I'm going to get my very own Pokemon? No offense, Rhyhorn."

"That's right." said Professor Sycamore.

"Rhyhorn can have a little buddy, like me and Chuckie," said Phoebe, squeezing her doll.

"The more the merrier," said Veronica, lounging on couch next to Stacy and Antony.

"Ehh, I could care less," dead-panned Stacy.

Professor Sycamore set the briefcase at his side on the table in front of everybody. He unclasped the latches, opened the case and took out three Pokeballs. "Come on out, all of you." Sycamore threw the Pokeballs in the air and the three starters materialized in front of everyone.

"Ches pi pin-" "Feeenekin-" "Froa kie kie Froa-" the Pokemon called in unison. They bolted across the living room, jumping, hopping and chasing their tail. Sycamore grabbed the Pokemon jumping on its two feet to reach a slice of cake on the table.

"This little one's name is Chespin," said Professor Sycamore, handing him to Serena.

"Hey there, Chespin, pleased to meet you," said Serena.

"Now careful," said Sycamore. "Chespin can be a little skiddish with new trainers."

"He seems fine with me," Serena smiled. Chespin squirmed and the green spikes on its head hardened to pinpoint sharpness, piercing Serena's hat.

"He's a bit of a handful, isn't he?" Professor Sycamore picked up the fox Pokemon curled up on the couch. "How 'bout this one?"

Serena set the toddler-like Pokemon down, and cradled the fox-like Pokemon from Sycamore's arms. Fennekin eyelids moved quickly, and it kicked its paws and legs. "Awww she's dreaming." The fox Pokemon blinked open its eyes and yawned. A cloud of flames puffed from its mouth, nearly missing Serena's hair. Serena's face was sheet white. "Maybe not this one."

"Not a problem at all. Fennekin's not for every trainer." Professor Sycamore picked Froakie off the wall, its sticky fingers sticking to the wall. Serena carried Fennekin back to the couch, and set it on the couch to nap. "This one's called Froakie. He's got a mind of his own, as you can see."

Serena picked up Froakie, who began to crawl all over Serena's head and back with its suction cups. "This one's not so bad," said Serena, picking pulling Froakie off her back. "Hey there, Froakie. My name's Serena." Froakie's nose began to quiver. It sneezed into its Frubbles, until splotches of Frubbles covered every corner of the living room.

"We got it. Don't you worry, Serena," said Phoebe, she and Chuckie holding a sponge and rag in their hands.

Serena took a rag from Phoebe and wiped her face. "Y'know, he's a little messy, but his scarf is cute and to be honest, I think I'm already getting attached to him. It's settled. Froakie, my name's Serena, and we're gonna be best friends."

"It looks like my work here is done," said Professor Sycamore.

"You heard that, kiddos? Fun's over," said Cassius. "Time to clean up this mess. And you, Serena, go ahead and hang out in your room with Froakie."

"You sure you guys don't mind," said Serena.

"Chuckie and I will get this place squeaky clean before everyone else," said Phoebe.

"Ya, go on and have fun," said Antony.

"Don't worry about it," said Veronica. "You've done enough work."

Serena smiled at Froakie. "Here that, Froakie. We're gonna go on an adventure."

#####

"Miss Gabena, p-p-please. I'm only trying to do my job." Officer Petit held onto the horn pinning him against the wall. "I told you the Chief is in a meeting." Grace's Rhyhorn let go and the timid Petit fumbled out of his chair and fell on his butt.

"Don't tell me to be calm, when my daughter is out there with some boy, lost and scared-" Grace's fingers cut into her palm. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Grace, we're not going to find your daughter, if you're the one stuck behind bars." She turned, and Portridge stood behind her, his eyes stern.

"With all do respect, Miss Gabena-" Officer Petit glanced at the chair five feet away. His eyes welled up. Slowly, he crept along the wall, holding his breath and sliding between the horn, while those dark eyes followed him. He tried to reach with his arm, but fell short. Holding his wobbly knees, he knelt down and propped up his chair. He sat down. "You're getting yourself worked up over nothing. Kids run off on their own, all the time-" The horn caught in his shirt, and pinned him against the wall. "I meant on their Pokemon Journey," he cried. "Why are my words always getting me in trouble?"

The door to the office clicked. In the doorway, tall and grizzled in his uniform, eyes narrowed, gray beard closed around his lip and chiseled jaw, stood Chief Richard. "What is all the rackett, Officer Petit?"

The Chief looked at the helpless new hire flattened against the wall, the mother clenching her fists, ready to throw a punch, and the bewildered older man with a white beard standing at her side. The Chief lowered his head, and sighed. "I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I, Petit?"

Portridge held Grace's hand back. "Let me handle this."

"Fine," she said, pulling her arm away and returning her Rhyhorn. "Just don't waste time."

"Please excuse the lady's behavior," he said, walking to greet the Chief and extending his hand "My name is Clyde Portridge. I'm the Dean of the racing academy down the road."

Chief Richard eye's narrowed. He glared at the mumbling officer picking up the storm of files and reports on the floor, and then glanced back at the gentleman in front of him. "Pleased to meet you," he said, shaking Portridge's hand. "My name is Paul Richard. Most people just call me Chief. What is so important, that you've made a mess of my department?"

"We're here to report two missing children," said Portridge taking two manila folders from his trenchcoat and handing them to the Chief.

The Chief flipped the folder open to the picture of the black haired boy, and a look of recognition came over his face. "You've got your hands full with this one, I see. Trust me, this student and I are no strangers. Why don't you step into my office?" the Chief said, opening the door for them.

#####

Portridge and Grace sat in front of the desk, while the Chief picked through the folders in his file cabinet. "Thomas...Thomas...Thomas," he droned. Grace tapped her feet, to Portridge's annoyance. "Here we are, Calem Thomas," he said, swiveling his chair to face the two of them.

Dean Portridge furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure why you went through all that effort, when we gave you perfectly good records here."

"Good habits are hard to break. Sometimes, I find, documents may be incomplete, or offer only one side of the story. It helps to have more than one."

Grace looked up at the clock, and then back. "Chief, what were you trying to say, when you mentioned the boy?"

The Chief tilted his head, placing his hand on his chin. "Well, I can't name any specifics due to confidentiality. But I can tell you that that he's been passed from one hand to another. I'm not really giving anything away, since I'm sure Portridge knows that much, don't you."

"So he's a foster child. From a broken home. That's what you're getting at, isn't it?" Grace said.

The Chief looked at Portridge, then Portridge rested his head on his knuckles and began to speak. "When I took him in as a student at the academy, I understood he was a troubled youth. The last family that took him lived here in Kalos, as a matter of fact. I had heard he caused some destruction there, but I certainly didn't expect that he would pose a liability to this extent and scale."

"Cases like these are nothing new, Miss Gabena," he said. " I used to work in Lumiose, and on a weekly basis we'd see ten cases like these a day. Children running from their foster homes, choosing the streets instead. What distinguishes our little bandit here is that we caught him early before he could end up on the streets. And from there he was passed along, thinking they could correct him, until he came to Kalos."

"Who were his parents?" said Grace.

"I'm sorry, I can't say," said the Chief.

She turned to Portridge. "Even if I knew, Grace, I'm required by law to withhold that information."

Grace clenched her fists at the side of her chair. "Well in that case, maybe one of you can answer this question," she said, with a tight-lipped smile. "Based on what you know about this boy, is he a danger to my daughter?" 

"Oh dear god, if that were the case, I'd have resigned as Dean immediately. He may hate me to the core of my being, caused millions worth of destruction to my school, and manipulated one of his fellow students, but he's never harmed a soul. At least that's the impression his last caretakers gave me."

"I can say the same." The Chief folded his arms. "He may be an anarchist and a vandal, but that's about it surprisingly. Not a single record of physical violence.

"Miss Gabena, I'd be willing to bet that he's not even with your daughter. He may have used your daughter to escape, but after that he probably split. That kids a con artist if you ask me. You could see it in that kids eyes. Every man for himself."

"So what you're saying is my daughter is alone?"

"All I'm saying is that you have one less problem to worry about," said the Chief. He got up from his chair and ushered them both to the door. "I'll see what I can do. My department won't be able to take this case in particular. We've had an influx of missing person reports since the blackout, so I'm contracting this case to one of my detectives." The Chief pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Grace. On it was a magnifying glass, and behind it was a giant magnified eye. "He's a little unorthodox, but he gets the job done. I'll have to make the first call myself." He turned to Portridge. "I promise by some time soon we'll have this kid in your office, and we'll have a stern talking with him." Portridge smiled and stepped out the door. The Chief's expression became more serious as he made eye contact with Grace. "Miss Gabena, you have my word that your daughter will be safe and back home.

The Chief went back to his chair, crossing his arms, keeping an arm's length between him and that dial. His brow furrowed. He had burned its silly red hue, counted every number on its dial a thousand times, counted every turn on its cord. He unclenched the card in his fist, crumpled but still visibly showing the comically bulbous eyeball behind the magnifying glass. Its silence was mocking him.

The Chief puffed his chest, and reached for the phone. His arm bent at the elbow and his fingers froze. Steadying his resolve, he pushed on, taking the phone in his hand and lifting it off the receiver. He held it like he had forgotten how it worked, then he put it to his ear and dialed the number on the card.

In another office in Rouge Plaza, a phone rang under a heap of papers. A thud from under the desk knocked a phone off its rocker and dangled it from the table by its cord. A man with sticky, gray bed hair crawled out from under covered in only a bathrobe and a pair of boxers. He groped the floor with his hands, retrieving a bottle and downing it, before chucking it at the wall in a shower of glass.

The ringing of the phone kept calling him. He stumbled to the opposite wall, tipping over a tower of takeout boxes on his way, and flicked a light switch. He groaned and covered his eyes. Tiptoeing over glass, he staggered back to the desk and picked up the phone.

"Lookerrr Burr-ureau, who the hell's speaking?" he said.

"Looker, this is Chief Richard-your superior."

"Well look what the mfff-Purloin dragged in, Chief Big Shot," the man said, wiping vomit over his five-o-clock shadow.

"Listen here, Looker. This is official department business. We're busy here at the department as it is, and I don't have time for your drunken shenanigans…"

The detective took a swig out of another bottle. "Oh really? Well who said I need your money anyway? Wh-what do you think I am, some dime-store detective you can just caaall when you get all warm and fuzzy." The Chief felt a blood vessel about to pop. "Y'know Chief, if you really wanna kiss-and-make-up with me, why didn't you just say so? Come here, Cutie."

The Chief held the phone away from his ears, lip-smacking sounds coming out of it. The Chief face-palmed. He decided to change tactics.

"Say Looker, this probably means nothing to you, but I've been hearing some gossip around the station that there's a new detective position opening up. "

"Is that so?" said the sluggish, drunk detective.

"Yeah absolutely," the Chief said, extending the last word. "They're badly in need of a detective whose brave and handsome and super-duper smart, but we can't find anyone who fits that description except, oh I don't know, Officer Petit…"

"W-W-Wait, hold on a brrp-second. You're telling me they're hiring that loooser? That pip-squeak lives with his mom, he can't even find his way out of an undercover van."

"I guess he'll just have to do. To be honest, I'm a little envious of him, what with all the benefits."

"Wh-brrpp-what about the benefits?"

"Oh yeah, tons. Dental. Vacation. Retirement. Wish I had some of that."

The phone was silent. "Y'know Chief, I'd be doing you a disfavor if I didn't inform you, but I have a business proposal."

"You do, do you?"

"Ya, I've been considering what you've been saying-thoughtfully I might add-and I think it's in the best interests of the department if you dump that loser Petit, and take me instead."

"But just a second ago, you said you didn't want my money?"

"Look, we all say things we don't mean, don't we? I know. How 'bout I take that case off your hand, and we can talk later."

"Hold on a moment, I'm sending the documents over to you right now. What's your email?"

The detective looked at the back corner of the room, where a dusty, rectangular ring collected dust. There used to be a computer there.

The detective took another swig from the bottle. "Uhhh, my computer's in the shop."

"Still using a Fax machine, huh Looker. You really are old fashioned," said the Chief.

The documents printed from the fax machine, and Looker slinked over to grab them. "Ah, I see. Kids playing hookey, huh?"

"So do you think you can take the case?" said the Chief.

"Let me see, I'll have to take a lookey," said the grizzled detective, taking out his schedule with a heart shaped lockett on it. "Busy, busy, busy. I think I can pencil you in."

"Okay, then. Don't mess this up, Looker, you hear me. You get one more chance."

"That's Looker-ski to you," said the detective, hanging up the phone. "Finally, a moment where I can shine."

#####

It was a sunny day in Lumiose. The storm dried up, the breeze was warm, there were no clouds in the sky and half the city was blooming with life, like flowers after a rain. Storefronts were back open with a fresh stock of vegetables, meats and breads in their freezers. Children were splashing water in the fountain in the open mall. Parents were watching nearby, chatting with friends and passers-by. Even tourism was coming back to life, as people in tropical shirts and sun hats exited buses single file, flashing cameras and gushing googoo-eyed at the architecture. It was like the blackout had never happened.

In the center of the mall, a hulking boy held onto his frail grandmother's hand, attempting to guide her through the crowd. She was wearing what looked like a dusty old rug to cover her face and body. The grandson too was covered from head to toe, except for his three-toed feet. Every step he took made the ground shake.

The dainty old woman took one creaky step at a time, holding her cane close. Then she froze, like there was a Pichu underfoot, knelt down and appeared to pick something shiny off the ground.

"Oh, thank Arceus above," she exclaimed, cracking her voice. She waved her arms in the air, so that no one would miss hearing. "I seem to have found a Keystone. Excuse me, deary," she said, tugging at the shirt of a young man with his girlfriend. "Have you misplaced something?" She held up the treasure, letting the sun shine upon it.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Honey. You have to see this." The girlfriend tugged at his arm and almost stepped on his sandals with her heels. "It's one of those Keystones all the Kalosians keep talking about," she said, admiring its glistening cat's-eye. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, I think so myself," said the old lady. "You can have it if you like. Feeding my darling little grandson is much more important than any material possession, after all."

"Oh, that is so sad," his girlfriend said, wiping her eyes. "Honey, we have to do something to help."

"Sweetpea, I don't think-."

"Well, now that you mention it a couple Pokedollars might help. A little 'green' to feed my little Timothy, if you know what I mean." The grandson bent his thick neck down, so his grandmother could pat him on the head.

"That's some growing boy you got there, madame," the man said, staring up at the beastly child blocking the sun with his head.

"Oh, thank you. He eats like a bottomless pit really." She heard munching in the flower bed behind her, and turned around. "Kang-I mean Timothy. Little boys don't eat flowers, silly. He hasn't had his breakfast," she laughed hysterically. The couple looked disturbed, seeing the boy come back with a mouthful of tulips. The passers-by looked queasy as well. The cloth covering the little boy's head slipped off a little.

"What the heck, is that a horn on his head?" the man said, stepping back in shock.

"How observant of you. You know what they say: 'Children can be the devil,' Anyways, back to that moolah-I mean donation you were about to give me for the ring."

The young woman reached into her purse. "Well, I have five Pokedollars. Will that do?"

"Oh, heavens no," the woman exclaimed. "You've seen my Timothy's appetite. He'll plow through that and the shack by the day's end. Besides, this treasure is priceless. I can't let it go for a measly 'five-er'. How 'bout a 'fifty-spot'? We'd really be cooking then?" She rubbed her hands together, grinning.

The boyfriend grumbled, but after consulting her conscience the girlfriend grabbed his wallet and pulled out five ten's. "Here ya go, miss. It's the least we can do for a hungry family."

The elderly woman swiped the five ten-Pokedollar bills from the young ladies hand with surprising speed, and handed over the Keystone. "Why thank you, deary. Bless your heart."

Only a second had the money passed into the elderly lady's hand, before two officers pulled down the rags from the little boy and the grandma's head, revealing a Kangaskhan and a black-haired rascal.

"Why madame-" said the officer. "We'd be happy to escort you."

"Ya, and we won't have to charge you either," said his partner.

The rascal returned the money to the couple, but not without a slap from the man's girlfriend and a peg on the head with the marble he had given them. He rubbed his cheek, and mumbled bitterly.

"It was the right thing to do, son." The two officers stood on opposite sides of him.

"Crime doesn't pay does it, ya little punk. Now be a good boy and hand over your Pokemon."

"You're right, officers," Calem said, returning Kangaskhan to its ball and holding it over the officer's hand. "You've really straightened me out. I'm wasting my potential living a life of crime."

The officers glanced at the sullen boy, and looked at each other. "Don't be so hard on yourself, kid."

"Ya, I remember when I was your age, I got myself in a bit of trouble with the shopkeepers."

"No. No, officers. A slap on the wrist isn't good enough for me," Calem said, putting his Pokeball on his belt and taking a few steps back. "I'm a loose cannon. Ten years to life oughta do me."

"Calm down, kid. Just come with us, and we'll get this all sorted out."

"Ya, if you want, we'll let you ride in the front. That'll cheer you up."

"Well if you say so-," he said. "Hey look, is that Mew!" Calem pointed.

"Where?!" the cops shouted in unison, bumping into each other's face.

The officers sat up off the ground, rubbing their temples. They opened their eyes and saw the boy breaking through the crowd. He turned his neck around to shout at the officers. "You missed 'em. He was under the truck, I swear!" he cackled. He took out Kanga's Pokeball and held it up to his face. "Well Kanga, looks like its can-o-beans, tonight. But we'll be back at it tomorrow morning, rise and shine."

 **Tomorrow morning…**

"You aren't seriously expecting me to sign this?" said a man with a handlebar moustache.

"But of course I am" X said, wearing twenty pin buttons, on ten colored shirts, with a million different slogans. "Hundreds of young trainers-no, more like thousands-are going bankrupt from battling trainers way out of their league. Would you willingly stand back while millions practically starve, and their Pokemon perish?"

"But you said 'thousands' before. Now you're saying 'millions'?"

"That's irrelevant, sir. You know why? Because, if you don't make this completely reasonable donation, you're probably a terrible person, probably for life I suppose." X clicked the pen. "It's your call."

"I don't know. This seems a bit fishy-"

"If it helps," Calem said, leaning close to the man's ear. "Just imagine all the praise you'll get when you tell all your friends that you donated to a charitable cause. You'll practically be a saint. They'll worship your name."

"Hmmm. Can't argue with that logic." The man took the pen and clipboard. "I suppose I can do away with a few dollars here and there."

"Well, alright then. Sign here. And here. Initial here. Stamp there. Sign in blood there. And before I forget. Would you like to donate to the Wounded Pidgey, Rattatta and Magikarp Fund?"

"Just take your lousy money already," the man said, throwing a wad of bills at him. The man and his moustache stomped away, while X went to pick up the shower of Pokedollars. "All mine. It's all mine," he said, kissing the bills. He felt a tug on his shirt. "Hey, finders keepers. Get your own huh- Awww, hey there little fella. Are you and your friends lost?"

"Who you calling little?" a little boy, not even up to Calem's waist, said. His little friends behind him held their clipboards and picket signs like they were ready to swing. "Listen, kid," he said, straightening his collar. "You're on our turf. Just give us your money, and we'll forgehh-"

"Your threats are just so adorable," X said, squishing the little boy's hair. "How old are ya, little guy? Oh, who am I kidding, I'll sign your little paper. Now where did I put my crayon?"

"Enough." The little boy swatted Calem's hand away. "Boys, get em."

Calem turned the corner in the alley, jumping over a trashcan and barely dodging the wall of flames. "Hot, hot," Calem said, patting the lick of flames on his pants. "H-Hey there fellas, can't we all just get along?"

"Give us the money!"

"Ya," his goons all chanted, budging their signs together like an impenetrable wall of lances.

"Growlithe, use Flamethrower again."

 **The Next, Next Day….**

The bells of Lumiose's basilica tolled. On its steps, a boy with tufts of burnt hair tied with colorful string stood on the bottom of its steps.

"Hey there neighbor. What a wonderful day it is today," X said, to a pimple covered boy passing down the steps. "You look like you could use a friend. I know I can," he said, knotting colorful string like handcuffs around both their hands.

"Really?," said the pimple-covered boy. "Say Trubbish, this boy wants to be our friend. Isn't a miracle?"

"Mira-" X held onto his nose, his eyes tearing up. "What is that godawful- uhhh I mean, pray tell what is that-unique-smell?"

The pimple-faced boy smiled at the trash Pokemon on his shoulder. "Oh, this is my buddy Trubbish. Trubbish and I were having a tough time finding friends. But thanks to you that's all gonna change. Arceus works in strange ways doesn't he, Trubbish?"

"Truuubbb." The Pokemon opened its mouth and trash spilled out.

 **Third Time's The Charm...**

A pile of roses were laid across the sidewalk. "Roses for the lady, sir?" X said to a passing man and woman. "Y'know, for a night of romance?" X winked, making kissy faces at the couple. X felt his jaw crushed, and he was knocked to the ground.

"That's my sister. You sleeze," said the man.

"Ya, that's my brother, you creep," said the woman.

 **Fourth Time For Sure…**

"Oww, knock it off you dumb brats," X said, covering his face. "You break it you buy it-"

X ducked beneath a flying Lumiose Tower souvenir. One finally landed in his eye.

 **The Last Straw**

"I've had it with this dump," X said, tossing his pair of crutches to the ground. "Is there no way a kid can make some dishonest money around here?"

Calem looked out into the open square, and saw a man sitting on the ground with three cups and a red ball. At his side was a bucketful of dollars.

"Well, I was kinda good at magic when I was a kid," X sighed. "As long as it doesn't kill me it's worth a try."

An hour later a new stand appeared in the middle of the town square.

"Watch and be amazed folks," said a boy standing behind a cloth covered table in the middle of an open mall. The boy was shouting very loudly. Shoppers and tourists passed by carrying designer bags and newly purchased clothes. "Three empty cups, and one red ball. Can you be the one to guess where its hiding."

A little boy playing with Swanna swimming in the fountain looked at the magician. He blinked his eyes wondering if the man was performing a good magic trick. "Mommy, Mommy," said the little boy tugging at the dress of the middle-aged woman sitting next to him. "That man says he's got a trick. Can we go see? Can we? Can we?"

The woman looked at where her little boy was pointing, and staring at the man flashing his red plastic cups and a little red ball. She frowned. "I don't know, dear. Say, why don't we go get some ice cream? You love ice cream."

"No, mommy. I wanna see the magic trick."

The woman rolled her eyes, but her little boy wouldn't stop talking about the magician and the tricks he would perform. She stood up from the fountain and grabbed his hand. "Alright dear, we'll go see the magician. But hold on to Mommy's hand so I can keep you close with me."

"You're the best, Mommy," said the little boy, hugging the woman's leg.

The woman and her little boy stood behind the crowd that started to form around the table. The little boy started to jump and push at the adult legs blocking his view. He felt two arms pick him up.

"It's okay, I'll help you, honey," said the woman, putting the little boy over her shoulders. The little boy now had a full view of what the magician was doing.

"That's right folks, step up and see before your very eyes. You sir, would you like to be a rich man? Only five dollars," said the magician to a group of three men with their arms crossed.

The man grimaced to his friends. "This oughta be good. Fine, we'll play along, kid," said the broad-shouldered man. The leader in front handed him a five dollar Pokedollar.

"Thank you, sir. Now for my trick." The magician held up an object and turned it in front of the audience so everyone could see. "What you see before your very eyes is an ordinary red ball. Nothing up my sleeves. Now I shall put the ball underneath the cup, and your job will be to see if you can find the ball after I shuffle it."

The crowd started to whisper, clearly taken aback by the magician's charisma. He had three cups and he placed the ball underneath the cup on the right, and began to shuffle.

"Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam. Where it stops is part of my plan," X cackled.

The mixing began slowly; the burly man following the cups very easily.

"Hah, is that all you got, kid?"

Then the cups started moving between each other very quickly until they became a blur, causing the man's eyes to feel like they were spinning in his head. The man thought he saw the cup move ever so slightly to the edge of the table, and thought he had caught the magician in error, but the cups kept moving. The magician stopped.

"Now would the gentleman like to take a guess as to where the ball is?" said the magician, crossing his arms and wrinkling his lips in a sly smile.

The man looked from one cup to the other, holding his hand up to his chin and scratching it. His friends behind him started to whisper, and the man was worried that if he took too long his friends might make fun of him and he would lose his five dollars.

He tapped the cup on the right. "It's this one," he said.

The magician came undone and felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. "Is that your final offer, sir," said the magician.

"Yep, that's the one," the man smiled confidently. The crowd began to whisper to each other thinking the magician had been had.

"Are you sure it's not the left cup?" he said, sliding the cup over.

"Yes, I'm positive," the man grunted, annoyed.

"Are you sure, you don't think it's the left cup," he said, sliding it repeatedly into the man. "Are ya? Are ya? Are ya?"

The man began to become undone. "Yes, I'm sure. Now will you get this stupid trick over with, so I can get my money back." The audience went quiet.

"Of course, sir. All you had to do was say the magic words." The magician lifted the cup, but the man stared in shock. The cup was empty.

"All right, you little punk," the man said, grabbing the magician by the collar. "Where'd you hide it?" He picked up the cup on the left. Then he picked up the cup in the middle. "You tricked me," he said, grabbing the magician by the collar. "Where'd you hide it? I demand to know."

"Ah-ah-ah, a magician never reveals his secrets," he said. "May I have a volunteer?" The crowd was staring at the man awkwardly. The man put the magician down. "Ah, you there, strapping young lad."

The boy blinked his eyes, he couldn't believe it, he must be dreaming. "Me?" said the little boy, pointing at himself.

"Yes you. Every great magician needs a magician's assistant," said the magician.

The boy looked down at his mother. "Can I mommy? Can I?"

"Go right ahead, sweetie," the woman said, placing the little boy in her arms and walking up to the magician's table.

"What is your name, little boy?"

"Joshua," he said. "Someday, I wanna be a magician too."

"Well, alright then, Joshua. Now where might the red ball have gone," the magician said. He rolled up his sleeves. "It's not in here." He flipped his hat and patted it for everyone to see. "It's not in there. Hmmmmmm. Ah, I know. There's only one place left to check." The magician put his hand behind the little boy's ear and pulled out the tiny red ball. "Joshua, why didn't you tell me that you had a portal in your ears?"

"Wow, I didn't know I could do that," said the little boy, patting his ears to see if he had been hiding anything else in there.

"Everybody, will you give a round of applause to my assistant, little Joshua."

The crowd clapped. "Whatever," said the man wandering off with his three friends. "Somebody oughta do something about that kid. These kids are ruining our streets."

The magician overheard that, and frowned. The little boy overheard that, and frowned too, not sure what had just happened.

Two beautiful ladies walked up to the magician with a camera phone in hand.

"My, my, beautiful ladies. Would you like an autograph from Xatu the Magnificent?"

"You were amazing, can we get a picture with you for our Flick?" said the girls, getting in position around the magician holding up their fingers in peace signs.

The magician panicked. "Hey, hold up. No pictures." The magician pushed the three girls off of him.

"Hey, what's your problem?" they all said.

"Ya, we were just trying to get a picture with you."

"Can't you read?" he said, pointing to a small piece of paper on the table. "The sign say No Pictures. No Cameras. No video. No nothing."

"Geez, what a jerk," the girls said, throwing his hat at him.

"Ya, well good riddance-" All the crowd was gone except for the woman and her little boy, staring at him. "I'm sorry, folks. I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding…" the magician said, taking the tablecloth and throwing it in the trash.

"My son and I just wanted to say we thought you were very talented. Maybe someday you can start your own show and Joshua and I can come see it-"

"Thanks for the business advice, but you've got the wrong client."

The woman frowned. The magician took off his stovetop hat and threw it in the garbage, and she looked closely at his black hair. She swore she had seen him once before.

"Say, haven't I seen you before," said the woman. "You look very familiar."

"You must have me mistaken, miss. I don't exactly do t.v.. There's probably a million kids just like me that you're mixing up."

"No. I'm certain," she said, walking up to him and turning his cheek to look at the scar on his face. "I know. You're the orphan boy on the news some years ago. It was tragic-"

The magician pushed her hand away. "I told you, you don't know me."

The woman frowned again. "Well, then I guess you were right," said the woman. "Come Joshua. Have a nice day, sir."

The woman and her child walked away and the magician felt terrible. He began pouring out the money he earned, when he overheard a familiar whiny voice. He looked over at the gate to Lumiose and saw a girl with a red skirt.

"Oh no, it's that Salinah, or Serena chick or whatever," Calem said. He threw his crates and stuff behind a bush, and hid watching her walk like she was lost in the middle of the mall.

"Well it's been nice knowing you, Serena," said Cassius.

"It was great getting to know you to, Cassius. You taught me a lot, not just about working on crazy computers, but about believing in myself and trying new things. Someday, I hope to pay you back for taking me in and showing hospitality. I can't promise that I'll be working on a PC anytime soon, or that I know where I'll be soon, but at least you set me on a path to figuring out what I want to do."

Serena waved goodbye to Cassius, and the van drove off. Serena walked into the center of the mall and thought she saw a rumbling bush. She looked a little closer, but was distracted when she saw the beautiful Lumiose Tower.

"Wow, I finally made it to Lumiose. Great, now I'll have something to show to Shauna. She'll be so proud of me. Where did she say she worked at again." Serena stopped a passing woman walking her Furfrou. "Excuse me, miss. Where did you get your Furfrou cut?"

"Oh, Maximus? I got him cut at Le Frisseur Furfrou. It's on Vernal Avenue. It's the best place to go if you want your Furfrou to go anywhere in life."

"Thanks for the tip, miss. Gee, what a snob that woman was," said Serena.

#####

A walk across from Professor Sycamore's lab was Vernal Avenue. Kalosians like to come here for fashion, as well as exotic herbs.

Dozens of shoppers poured out of the Boutique Couture on a weekend, with bags full of caps, coats and scarves. Standing in front of a mirror, a boy switched the fedora on his head with a camo cap for the twentieth time. He saw the growing line at the checkout, and began to sweat hoping that he'd be able to meet his friends in time.

Next door, in Herboriste, shoppers lingered longer. The hint of lavender, sandalwood and jasmine in the air were a lot more subtle, passionate and complex than even the quiet chatter coming from the cafe next door.

Next door to the cafe though, was a shop that catered to the most cherished companion in Kalos. Frisseur Furfrou specializes in the care and styling of Furfrou, a Pokemon that even the Sun King cherished in his Parfum Palace estate.

On each shelf along the wall was a palette of various brand shampoos, conditioners and exfoliates, and in the stylist's bag were an assortment of shears and combs. The Furfrou groomer is the artist, and their living canvas is the Furfrou. Shauna made the final cuts on her client's Furfrou Bonbon. Sifting through the bag at her waist, she retrieved a pair of curved scissors and trimmed a topknot below its neck. All the while, Bonbon stretched across the grooming table, content as Shauna dried and combed its fur.

"Ta-Da!," Shauna said, with her hands at her side, admiring her crafty work. Shauna smiled back at her teacher, Sherman, who was refining the red headband of his signature Kabuki trim with a pair of thinning scissors.

"Impressive, Shauna," he smiled, "Another happy customer."

The bell on the door chimed and a man in a green sweater walked in. Shauna greeted him at the door. "Monsieur Bernard, you're Furfrou is ready."

The Furfrou jumped off the grooming table. "There you are my little Bonbon," said the customer, opening his arms wide to accept the sloppy kiss from his Furfrou. "Sherman, this new stylist of yours is excellent. Her Matron Trim is magnifique."

"Just doin' what I love to do." Shauna took a Pokemon treat from the pocket in her apron and tossed it to Bonbon, who caught it perfectly.

"Yes, and we love to see our customers and their Furfrou leave happy," said Sherman, his eyes smiling through his red rimmed glasses. "Shauna, how about you clean up, if you don't mind and I'll take care of Monsieur Bernard at the register."

"No problem. Have a nice day, Monsieur Bernard. We're looking forward to your next visit."

Shauna grabbed the broom off the wall and began sweeping the floor. Bernard watched the hard working girl and chuckled inside.

"That'll be twenty five Pokedollars, please-," Sherman said.

Bernard lowered his voice. "Monsieur Sherman. I don't say these things lightly. You really have a talented young lady in your shop. I would go so far as to say she's the best stylist Frisseur has seen in many years, and I wouldn't trust my Bonbon with anyone else than her."

"My, my Bernard, your compliments are always appreciated. I'm sure she'd love to hear it-"

"More than that, Monsieur Sherman. I'd say she may even be ready to run the shop in the mornings, on the weekends, or whenever."

Sherman paused, holding his hand up to his chin. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been noticing her progress," Sherman said. "Yes, it's clear that the possibilities are endless with her. To be honest, I'd been planning to promote her to manager for a while now. I suppose I needed an unbiased opinion to really settle it. Anyways, here's your change. Have a nice day."

"If it doesn't happen by the next time you see me, Sherman, I'll be having a word with you," the man laughed. "Come Bonbon."

Sherman looked at Shauna cleaning up the grooming stations. He was trying to remember how long she had been working with him.

"Shauna, why don't you take a break for a moment," he said. Shauna set the broom down and sat on her grooming table facing Sherman. "I wanted to ask you, what you were thinking about while you were grooming Monsieur Bernard's Furfrou."

"That's a funny question, Sherman. Let's see..." She closed her eyes. She squeezed them as hard as she could, then she rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry, Sherman. I wasn't really thinking about anything, except my next cut and making sure that Furfrou was happy-." Shauna realized that this was what Sherman was wanting her to realize.

Sherman clapped. "Absolutely wonderful, Shauna. A great stylist always has to be in the moment and make her Furfrou the number one priority. There's another question that I'd like to ask you, Shauna. It's a very important responsibility, but would you like to-."

"Serena?" Shauna exclaimed, hopping off the table and opening the door. "How is it-How did you? I just missed you so much." Shauna hugged Serena, almost squeezing the breath out of her.

"Will you please let go of me, Shauna. I miss you too."

"Oh, sorry," Shauna said, putting her hands at her side. "So how did you get here? Did your mom finally let you get out for once?"

Serena blushed. "Ehhhh, it was something like that. She definitely didn't like it at first, that's for sure."

"And who might this be? A friend I take it?" Sherman extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you Miss Serena."

"Sorry I cut you off, Sherman. It's just that I haven't seen my friend in years. We grew up together only a kilometer apart. Sherman…," Shauna said. "Would you mind if-"

"Not at all, Shauna," Sherman laughed. "I can handle the shop from here. Go and have fun. You only have so many years that you're young."

"Thank you, Sherman. You're the best," she said, giving him a hug. She grabbed Serena's hand. "C'mon, there's this cute bakery I always wanted to show you, and then we can go see the Lumiose tower and the museums, and then there's this cafe I know you're gonna love-."

"Alright, Shauna," Serena giggled. "Hold your Rhyhorn."

"Bye-bye you two," Sherman waved, as the door closed behind him. He sighed, then cleared the shears from the table and began washing them "I suppose it can wait till tomorrow. She's not going anytime soon, after all."

#####

"Don't be a Slowpoke, Serena. Kick it into high gear," Shauna said, trailing Serena behind her like a red ribbon. Shauna took a shortcut through an alley, and the paved city streets disappeared. On the other end were cobblestone roads that looked just like they had centuries ago. Above her, the cottages looked like madamoiselles with the wrought iron balcony's looking like the trims of dresses.

They ran through a flock of Pidove, and the flock scattered feathers everywhere as they flew away.

"Shauna, I'm getting dizzy," Serena said. "Can't we get some real food first?"

"Oh, quit being such a stinker, Serena. I can see the bakery from here. Plus, what's a few empty carbs between friends anyway?" Shauna giggled.

They stopped and Serena bent over her knees to catch her breath. "We're here," Shauna said.

"Here-where?" Serena gasped, then looked up.

It was a bakery cut into the edge of a razor thin, three story building. It took Serena's breath away. A beautiful bakery with a wooden sign that said Le Boulangerie. Shauna held Serena's hand and took her inside.

Most outsiders don't know about this place, so it's a little bit of a secret, except to yours truly of course," Shauna said.

The bell chimed as they entered, and the two of them smiled and waved at the little woman behind the counter preparing the pastries. Serena reeled back and her mouth twisted seeing Shauna stick her face to the glass case, while the baker didn't seem to mind.

"Maybe I'll get the-no. Or what about the-no. Ooh, I know-no. Serena, help me pick."

"Why are you asking me," Serena. "You're the one that brought us here."

Shauna put her finger on her lips. "Hmmmm, I know. I'll have two eclairs, s'il vous plait." Walking out the door with a paper bag in her arm, Shauna waved goodbye, "Merci. Okay, now let's go check out Lumiose Tower."

Shauna grabbed Serena by the hand and showed her around the rest of Lumiose. They sat on a giant lawn in front of the famous Lumiose tower, and brought along a blanket and a picnic basket. They caught up, talked about all the adventures that they had as kids, took funny pictures in photo booths and then went home.

The sun was setting, so they went home to a blue-roofed Haussman apartment. The wrought-iron gate closed behind them, and they climbed up the stairs.

"It's a bit small, so I hope you like it," Shauna said, turning the lock and inviting Serena in. Serena bumped into the stovetop by the door. It was a single room apartment with a kitchen and bedroom. In the back of the studio, next to Shauna's bed, her Furfrou lifted one eye, then yawned, curling its tongue and going back to its nap. Above her bed, Shauna strung white lights around an oil canvas of the Prism Tower, which faced its life sized original out the window. Shauna ran into the bathroom to freshen up, and came out in her pink heart pajamas.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed tonight," Shauna said.

"No, not at all. Your place is wonderful," Serena said, looking at the view of the real Prism Tower outside the window.

"Well then make yourself at home. You can throw your backpack next to Tri-P," Shauna said, rushing back into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Shauna."

Shauna poked her head out the bathroom, with her toothbrush in hand. "Something wrong?"

"How did you get this place?"

"Oh, Sherman saved me a lot of money finding it. He wanted me within walking distance of the shop, so I could come to work early every day. See what you can get by putting yourself out there?"

"You're right, this is already more than I ever could imagine. The beautiful lights, the beautiful food, the people. I know I'm supposed to be missing my mom, but part of me thinks that being away from her is just what I needed."

"Back to earth, Serena. Maybe instead of daydreaming, you could get some rest and start your adventure again tomorrow." Shauna flicked the light switch next to the stove, and crawled under the covers.

"You're probably right."

Serena got into the pajamas Shauna had set aside for her, freshened up and then cuddled next to her friend. When Serena was fast asleep, Shauna opened her eyes. She gazed at the friend, who was still as shy and scared of adventure as when they were little girls in Vaniville.

Shauna closed her eyes, and whispered. "You're still the same shy Serena as always. You'll find your dream I know it."


	14. Chapter 14

Sunlight shined through the window. A sweet and salty smell floated over her nose. Serena opened her eyes and she saw a Fletchling watching her from the wrought-iron fence on the window.

"Heads up, Fletchy," Shauna said, tossing an Oran berry to the Pokemon in the window. Serena sat up in bed.

"Is that Pokemon yours, Shauna?"

"Nope," Shauna said, turning off the stove and carrying two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon and slices of baguette to the bed. "He just shows up every now and then."

"Thanks for feeding me," Serena said. "If you weren't here, I'd probably starve."

"And I wouldn't want that. I'd have to go shopping for a new friend," Shauna giggled, taking a bite of her breakfast. "Speaking of going out, you really shouldn't stay cooped up in here. Go out and explore. Tri-P and I have work today, but maybe can go get some coffee at one of the cafes after?"

Serena smiled. "Sure, that sounds nice." Serena cleaned her plate in a second, not realizing how hungry she was after running across the whole town yesterday.

Shauna looked at the clock on the wall. "And speaking of work, we have to go." Shauna took the plates to the sink, tied Tri-P to his leash and opened up. "Remember, Serena, you are forbidden from staying inside this studio all day. Promise?"

"I promise," Serena smiled.

The door closed, and for once Serena had a place all to herself. It felt like a taste of what her life might be without her mom breathing down her neck. It was too bad, she had to keep a promise to her friend, otherwise she would've spent the whole day napping. After showering, she went through Shauna's closet. Shauna had given her permission. Serena put on a white sundress and a sunhat, along with a pair of sunglasses. She twirled in the mirror on the door, and tipped her sunglasses. Then she walked out the door on her own adventure.

She found a cab and paid the fare for the driver to drop her off near the Lumiose archway, a monument that was built to honor a great emperor of Kalos and his army. Cars drove in circles around, almost causing Serena's sunhat to fly off in the air. She took the elevator to the top and saw a periscope on the edge. Looking through it she could see Prism Tower, the Lumiose river and the Champs Elysees, where they had a lot of fashion shops.

When she got down, she walked to the Tuilleries gardens of Lumiose which had beautiful picked up some ice cream and decided that she wanted to head to the museum that was on the North side of Lumiose.

"Let's see." Serena said, looking down at her paper map while she walked. "The museum should be somewhere around here oofff."

Serena rubbed her back. She opened one eye, and saw a patch on the ground next to her feet. She held it in her hand. It was a red patch in the shape of the letter 'F', but surrounded in flames. Serena saw the construction worker open one eye, and she hid the patch in her purse without thinking. She was sure he hadn't noticed.

"Dumb girl. Can't you see we're working here?" said the construction worker, adjusting his helmet. He stood up and pulled a road block across the pathway. "This area's closed for the blackout. Now get out of here before you see some real trouble."

"How rude! It was an accident-" Serena squinted and saw a red collar, like a suit, poking out from under the worker's vest. Then she saw the other workers behind him carrying wooden crates full of explosives into the sewer. The worker in front of her narrowed his eyes looking down at her.

"What seems to be the holdup. Get out of here before you see some real trouble."

Serena staggered to her feet. "Uhh, sorry for bothering you. Anyways, I should probably go." She ran and she didn't stop to get back in her cab. She ran down North Boulevard, down through Magenta Plaza and through to Vernal Plaza, until she reached Le Frisseur Furfrou. She bumped into Shauna who had just stepped out of work.

"Serena, what are you panting for?" Shauna looked at her watch. "We gotta hurry to that cafe I wanted to show you."

Shauna held Serena's hand as they walked to a cafe in the square of Magenta Plaza. Under the shade of the red awning, men and women in suits, dresses and pants chatted, laughed and cried in a cacophony of sound, like a busy bee hive. Meanwhile waiters swam their way through the sea of tables balancing platters in each hand.

"I think I see an open table by the sign. Let's sit over there," she said, pulling Serena over to a table by the cafe window. Shauna sank into her chair. "I've been starving for hours."

Serena smiled, rubbing the back of her neck and looking around. "Ya, Shauna, that's great. Ummm, is the waiter going to come by soon?"

Shauna looked at Serena. "Why the rush, all of a sudden, Serena?" she giggled. "Is there someone you're hiding from me?"

"No. It's just-"

"Then take a deep breath, Serena. Relax." Shauna put her hand over Serena's. "Don't tell me you're forgetting already where you are?"

Serena paused and took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right. I guess I'm still getting used to being away from the Academy and home."

"See. Being at the cafe will be a new experience for you," Shauna said. Serena looked around at the people laughing and nibbling on their pastries and coffee. "The service takes a little longer, but that's part of the Lumiose charm." Shauna held up her finger. "You're never in a rush when you're in Lumiose."

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles," said the waiter wearing a black apron. "Shauna, you never told me you had such lovely friends."

Serena shrank in her chair, hiding her blush behind her menu. "Andy!" Shauna squeed, hugging the waiter around the neck. "Boy, you sure showed up quick."

"When I see a friend in need, it is my duty to step in," he said, holding his pen and pad to his heart.

"Serena, this is Andy. He is just the best waiter. Not only that but he goes to school to study how people tick."

"My, my Shauna. I'm flattered by your compliments. She means to say I'm studying Psychology at the local university. I'm fascinated by how the mind works…" He leaned towards Serena, and adjusted his red bow tie. "And how we can change it..."

"How interesting," Serena shrank in her chair, hiding her blush behind her menu.

"Andy, this is my friend Serena. She's visiting from out of town. We've known each other since we were little girls in Vaniville. We haven't seen each other in forever so I'm treating her to a tour through Lumiose."

"Say no more," Andy said, clicking his pen. "I know just the thing. Shauna, order anything from the menu, it's on me."

"Well if you say so...," Shauna said, opening her menu. "Je voudrais un cafe allonge pour moi, un cafe liegeois, un noisette et un verre d'eau si'l vous plait, et un cafe goarmand s'il vous plait."

"Ce sera tout?"

"Non. Que est le plat du jour?"

Serena's eyes zipped back and forth, listening to the order pouring out of Shauna's mouth

"Okay," Andy said, making the last scribble on the order. "I will be back momentarily. And please, enjoy your stay here in Lumiose," he said, winking at Serena.

Shauna smiled at Serena. "I know. I'm a bottomless pit."

Serena gave Shauna a serious look. "Shauna, there's something I have to tell you."

"Sure, what's wrong?" Shauna looked at Serena concerned.

"I know what I'm about to say may sound crazy, but there's something off about Lumiose."

"I totally get you. The cost of living here is terrible-"

"No, not that, Shauna," Serena said, giving Shauna a serious look. "Something's not right. Ever since the blackout happened, nobody has been talking about it. I went over to the North Boulevard and there were some construction workers, but they didn't look like construction workers-." Serena paused. She thought she saw eyes watching her.

In the distance, someone was watching them from behind the door of the Lysandre cafe. A hand scribbled some notes and then grabbed a phone to dial a number.

"Lumiose Press. Who am I speaking with?" said a feminine voice.

"This is Team Flare operative number one eighty-five. I have some suspicious activity to report. Some little girls managed to get a hold of the patch from one of our operatives. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

"What? Nothing? But madame."

"They're children, operative one eighty-five. Do you really think that they'll be any threat to our glorious plan? If you're really troubled by them, go right ahead. But you better hope Lysandre doesn't find out."

"I understand." The operative hung the phone.

By the table in front of the sign, Serena continued. "One of the workers was wearing a red suit under his vest, like some kind of disguise. And then I saw them carrying explosives down into the sewer."

"Well, I don't know much about construction, but maybe that other worker was going to go somewhere nice after work. Besides, they've been working there for the past few days."

"That's the other thing. Doesn't it seem suspicious that those workers have been standing in that same spot for three days? They should have repaired the blackout by now."

"Maybe a little, but what's your point?"

"One of the workers dropped something," Serena said, reaching into her bag. Serena pulled out a patch that had a logo on it that looked like a cross between the letter f and a flame. "One of the guards that was guarding the closed district dropped this. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't look like anything a worker would wear."

"Serena, I don't see why you're overreacting," Shauna said. "I thought we were supposed to be having fun together, not solving mysteries."

"Hey there ladies," said Andy, holding a platter full of treats in each hand. "I have your delicious snacks." Andy laid the various coffee desserts and sandwiches on the table.

"Wow, Andy this looks delish," said Shauna.

"Not at all. Enjoy," smiled Andy. He turned to Serena. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, Miss. Where are you planning on going to next after your visit in Lumiose?"

Serena put a finger on her chin. "I guess my next stop would be Camphrier Town."

"Wonderful," said Andy. "That's where I would go if I were traveling through Kalos. Well, anyways enjoy." Andy went off.

Shauna licked her lips at the food. "And now for my favorite part," said Shauna grabbing a patisserie. She heard a beeping from her pocket. She pulled out her Holocaster and answered.

"Hello, Sherman. Is there something wrong at the shop?" Shauna listened. "You want me to come over. But why-okay, then, but I'm bringing Serena with me." Shauna closed her phone, and bawled her eyes. "We have to go back. And leave all this wonderful food…"

"Shauna, don't be such a baby," said Serena.

"Easy for you to say. I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Let's just get it over with," said Serena, dragging Shauna from her chair.

"But my food…"

#####

Sherman stood in the shop, sweeping up the hair clippings. "Shauna, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," he said.

"Oh, really what's that," said Shauna.

"See, you've been working at my shop for almost a year now, and I have to say that you've improved so much. To the point where I'd say that I wanted to ask if you'd like to manage a shift all by yourself at Le Frisseur Furfrou."

Monsieur Bernard smiled. "You're the only one that Bonbon will allow to cut her hair, after all."

"So whaddya say, Shauna," said Sherman.

Shauna paced the floor. "Sherman, it's a very generous offer," said Shauna. She put her hands at her side. "But I can't."

Monsieur Bernard and Sherman stood surprised. Sherman spoke. "But Shauna, I thought you love grooming. Nothing has changed between two days ago and now has it?"

Shauna held onto her arm. "Nothing has changed. I still love grooming. But I've seen so much. I want to see the world with my friend and see what other groomers are doing. The only way I can become a better groomer is if I see what other groomers are doing out there. That's the only way I'll gain real perspective."

"How sad," said Monsieur Bernard. Monsieur Bernard and Bonbon balled their eyes out. "But, if it's what you must do, then I accept it."

"And I accept it too," said Sherman. "You only get to be young once in your life and you have to be there for your friends."

"Shauna," said Serena. "You don't have to do this just on my account, Shauna."

"It's okay," Shauna teared up. "I want to be there for you."

"And me too," said Serena, giving Shauna a hug.

"You better head out as soon as possible, then," said Sherman. "You're next route is Route 17. There's a road that leads to Parfum Palace. A beautiful estate and a great way to start off your journey."

"Then it's settled. Off we go," said Shauna.

"Off we go," said Serena.

Serena and Shauna walked down the boulevard until Serena spotted a familiar face.

"Oh, it's you again," said X, standing behind a cart. "Here to say you told me so."

"Looks like your plan didn't work out as you expected it, did it," said Serena. "Why don't you come with us?," asked Serena.

"And why would I do that?" said X.

"Well, considering that your business plans have gone to shambles, and your business has gone bankrupt, I'd say you have nothing better to do."

"Fine. I guess I can tolerate tagging along with you two. Here's your phone," said X handing it over. Serena opened it up to see seventeen messages.

Shauna looked at the number of messages. "Wow, you really have a nosy mom," said Shauna.

Serena closed her phone. "It can wait."

"Off we go, then," said Shauna.

In the background a Team Flare operative followed the three.


	15. A Beautiful World

Lysandre stood in front of a giant well-shaped console, hands clasped behind his back. "Xerosic, activate the camera."

"Yes, Lysandre," the professor mumbled. He fumbled with the remote, pressing every button until a waterfall of light filled the console's well. An image began to appear in its center.

Above a pool of water hundreds of feet below ground, a camera hovered like a floating eyeball. The only sign of life was a small blinking light on its casing. Then, as if nudged awake, the aperture of its lens began to fill with light and dilate, until it glowed blood red. The eyeball swivelled left and right, up and down, then paused waiting for its next command.

In the beam of light, the first images of the crystalline chamber panned across the hologram. The eyeball zoomed up at the ceiling where chains dangled from it like vines. "Show me what's up there," said Lysandre. Xerosic fiddled with the joystick again, and hundreds of kilometers away the eyeball looked up and ascended in the air, zipping between chains, gears and scaffolding made of crystal.

The eyeball slowed it's ascent, shining its beam of light from side to side. Then a pair of red leather pants rose in front of the camera's peripheral. "Like what you see, Lysandre?" said a pink-haired woman, pulling down her tinted glasses. "I have to say, this Ultimate Weapon's pretty old fashioned, but that boy AZ gets the job done doesn't he?"

Behind her, the four Team Flare scientist stood with their arms at their sides "Ready and waiting for orders, sir," they all said in unison.

"What is the status of the Ultimate Weapon, Malva?" said Lysandre.

Malva frowned, crossing her arms. "Using the scans that Xerosic gave us, we managed to locate the keyhole that powers the Ultimate Weapon. The only problem is that it's submerged under fifty feet of water at the base. We're working on uncovering it, but in the meantime-." Malva snapped her fingers, and a red figure descended from up above. The armored red Pokemon looked like a samurai, as it flared its bladed arms. Behind the Team Flare Scientists, two purple pincers rose along with a snapper-like jaw. "We'll have to improvise." Bisharp hacked at the center of the crystal pillar. "Bisharp will expose an opening in the Ultimate Weapon's energetic core. From there we can make a direct connection to the Ultimate Weapon." Drapion lifted the power line and sank its prong into the opening. "Pretty good, if I say so myself. Looks like you don't need an engineer after all."

Xerosic slammed his fists on the console. "You take that back, Malva. My contributions to Team Flare are invaluable. Team Flare would be nothing without me," he hissed.

"Hot-headed as usual, Xerosic," Malva giggled, dismissing him with her hands. "If only you had the courage to back up your convictions."

Lysandre grabbed hold of Xerosic's arm. "Enough talk. Do what I've asked of all of you, and nothing more."

"Yes, Lysandre," Malva bowed. She scowled at the Team Flare Scientists. "You heard the man. Chop, chop."

"Yes, Lady Malva," all four Team Flare Scientists they all bowed in unison. They rushed to the control panel and released the store of electricity from the power lines. Meanwhile, they monitored the Ultimate Weapon's power from their laptops.

"Acquiring 10% power. Ultimate Weapon beginning to respond," shouted Mable.

The gears began to groan and echo through the chamber.

"Acquiring 20% power. Absorption is progressing steadily. Petals 1 through 3 unfolding," shouted Celosia. The ceiling began to open. Slowly the crystals around the gears began to crack and shower into the pool of water below.

"Acquiring 30% power. Full steam ahead. Conditions are optical," shouted Aliana.

"It's optimal, you idiot," said Mable, cutting off Aliana.

"Whoopsy."

Bryony watched the power from the power line to the Ultimate Weapon climb. "Acquiring 50% power," she said. "No signs of malfunction. Petals 4 through 6 unfolding. Conditions are optim-" The power from the power line crashed to zero. "What? That makes no sense."

The light on the floating eyeball began to flicker, and its aperture began to dim. Xerosic began to fiddle wildly with the joystick. "I don't know what's happening, Lysandre. It's not responding to my commands." Xerosic turned to his leader and saw him smiling and running his hands through his beard. "Lysandre?"

Above Geosenge, dark clouds filled the once blue skies above. From the ceiling, a chunks of crystal the size of a bus broke off and crashed into the pool of water below. A flood crashed onto the platform and pulled Malva's Houndoom toward the edge of the platform. Malva jumped and pulled her yelping Houndoom from the tide. "What's going on, Bryony?"

Bryony jammed the keys on her keyboard. "All our power is gone. The Ultimate Weapon absorbed it all instantly. But the reaction's not stable. If we don't shut it off, it will release all the power back at us."

"For the love of-," said Malva. "Well, don't just stand there. Shut it down."

The seven petals of the Ultimate Weapon began to close, sealing them off from escape. Then the gears ground to a halt and the light from the flower began to fade, and the petals of the Ultimate Weapon began to close in again. Five foot sparks began to arc from the opening in the Ultimate Weapon's core, then an explosion shot from it and pushed the scientists to the ground. The smoke cleared and after a brief pause, the aperture on the lens began to glow again and the hologram restored. Malva coughed, and looked at the exposed core, which was still intact.

"Lord Lysandre," Malva coughed. "We weren't expecting this kind of power. If you give us another chance we'll-"

"No need. You've given me exactly what I wanted," Lysandre said. "I knew from the beginning that the power from Lumiose wouldn't be enough to awaken the Ultimate Weapon. But it would awaken the ones we're truly after. Answer this question for me, what do you know about the legend of Xerneas and Yveltal?"

Malva blinked, then spoke. "Xerneas. I've heard it referred to as the Life Pokemon. It rejuvenates Kalos' ecosystem. And Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon. It destroys what Xerneas creates. Both Pokemon are part of the natural cycle. I've only heard the legends, so that's all I know."

"Good." Lysandre nodded. "I can assure you they're both real and awake I assure you, even with the power from our small test. I want you and the scientists to find both of them and bring them to me."

Malva froze. "I won't let you down, Lysandre," saluted Malva, and the rest of the Team Flare scientists saluted.

The computer turned off, and Lysandre walked past Xerosic, brushing him off.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven, master? Master?" said Xerosic. Lysandre turned away from Xerosic and walked out the pneumatic door. "Oh, dear. I don't know how much longer I can endure this torment."

####

boop, boop, boop….

"Where am I?"

boop, boop, boop….

"Am I dead? I can't see anything. It's dark everywhere."

boop, boop, boop...

Her eyes opened. She turned her eyes and saw fluffy white clouds and in the sky above her body, a warm, white light. She reached to grab its warmth, but her arm wouldn't listen. She tried the other arm, concentrating and scrunching her face, but it wouldn't budge. They felt like they were weighed down by rocks.

She blinked again, and the haze cleared from her eyes. She saw a white-tiled ceiling and a fluorescent light that hurt her eyes. She glanced down at the clear mask on her mouth, and watched it fog with every shallow breath she took.

"I survived." She saw her lips form the words, but no sound came out. She bent her neck and tried to call out, but only heard a low gasp. "I can't say anything. I can't even move. I guess this is what Nicole must be feeling. The only difference is that I'm awake."

She took as big a breath as she could and then she twisted her body up until she sat against the bedrest. She opened her eyes, and then they widened when she saw the man sitting at the edge of her bed.

Sitting in front of the curtain, a man with a beard like a Pyroar's mane turned the page of the book in his hand. He glanced up at her, then marked his page with a tassel.

"Ah, you're awake." He got up and walked to her bedside.

"What's he doing here?" she thought.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Yvette. Ah, where are my manners. As you probably guessed, my name is Lysandre."

Yvette had heard that her father had done business with him, but she never met him in person. He pulled a stethoscope from around his collar, and reached with the stethoscope under Yvette's shoulder. "Take three deep breaths for me, please," he smiled.

She felt her chest rise. Then she gasped, as her chest squeezed her lungs. Lysandre removed the stethoscope. "You're breathing is still shallow. You're still suffering from asphyxiation. Although you should commend yourself. Most do not survive an attack from a Malamar." Yvette narrowed her eyes. "With rest, you should make a full recovery," he smiled.

Lysandre turned and pulled the curtain aside. Yvette gasped "Viv-illon..."

"Hmmm," Lysandre paused midstep. The expression on his eyebrow hardened.

"My...my Vivillon."

He turned around, and smiled. "Why of course," he said, showing a gurney with Vivillon behind the curtain. "Your Vivillon has been anxious to see you."

Lysandre pulled the gurney to Yvette's bed side, and Vivillon hopped onto her bed nuzzling up against her. There were bandages on its wing and on its head from the attack. Yvette sniffled and a tear rolled down her cheek without her control. She couldn't wipe it away.

"Thank you for your help sir," Yvette said.

"It's my pleasure," he smiled.

He turned to Yvette, and smiled. "Please forgive me," he laughed, placing his hand behind his head. "Please rest. And if you need anything at all, and one of my associates will be happy to assist."

He turned to walk out the door, and held onto the handle. "I almost forgot," he said, turning his head. His dagger-like eyes, set within his callous face, glared at Yvette. His lips curled, revealing a contemptuos grin. "I'd be careful sneaking around places you shouldn't." He laughed, and then the door closed and he was gone.

Yvette choked on her breath, and hacked, feeling a cold sweat down her forehead. Later that night, two men in red suits came in, one with a platter and the other a clipboard. The platter was laid in front of her. Beef stew. The man with the clipboard didn't check her breathing. He just stood there and took notes. He would probably report to Lysandre what she was doing.

In the morning, she was able to scoot herself all the way up in bed, albeit with a little effort. Then at ten o' clock, the two men came again to make notes. Then at one o' clock they brought her lunch. She guessed they wouldn't be back again until another four hours later. With that time, she practiced sitting on the edge of the bed until she didn't need to rest. Then by the next day, she was able to stand on her feet with the bed for support. She didn't want the associates to notice her recovery, so when they came to check her, she made sure to exaggerate her condition. Once she was sure they were gone and nobody was in the hallway, she slowly opened the drawer next to her bed. She froze.

"It's all here. Everything."

The schedule and the report, her phone, and her clothes were all stacked and folded. Her bag of Pokeballs was sitting in the closet, untouched.

Why didn't they take any of it? Did they look at any of it?

Yvette took out the phone, then looked back at the hallway. She dialed a number on her phone, and cupped it to her ear. But the call wouldn't go through.

She threw the phone on the ground. "Damnit." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blinking red dot. She looked at the ceiling and saw a camera.

They were watching me the whole time. They didn't need to take any of it.

Yvette let herself collapse onto the edge of the bed. Before, she had snuck into the Power Plant unnoticed. But now that they've seen what she could do, they must have taken extra precautions with her. But why were they keeping her here? If they already had her father, which they probably did, they couldn't use her as leverage.

If I'm right, then they're not just keeping me here for my father. If they're keeping me alive, it's probably because I know something that they want.

Yvette looked at the camera again, wondering if there was anyone actually watching it.

In that case, I'm probably safe. They won't hurt me, if they know I'm valuable.

Yvette decided to take the risk. She got up and changed into her clothes. Then she walked out of the room and found herself in a long hallway. She was wrong about one thing. Wherever she was, it wasn't as empty as she thought. There were more red suits here than at the Power Plant. Probably another reason why they didn't bother to confiscate her stuff. They also didn't stop her when they noticed that she was outside her room.

She stopped one of the grunts. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where the bathroom is? I really need to pee."

"Really?" said the grunt, lowering his shades, and looking up and down her body. "Well sure thing, dollface. You know you're much prettier than all the rumors they've been telling about you."

"Watch it," she said, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the wall. "Don't think I won't punch you in front of all your friends."

"Ya, sure, no problem. Just bein' friendly," he laughed nervously. "The bathrooms are down there."

Conveniently there happened to be some payphones next to the bathroom. She walked around and listened in on some of the stuff that was going on.

There was a lab and in the center they were observing these squishy green things. Then in another room, they had a slideshow presentation showing what looked like some forest surrounding Geosenge town. The pictures were horrific, showing emaciated Pokemon laying in ditches. She couldn't tell if they were dead, or just knocked out, but it sent a chill down her spine.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she bumped into a group of grunts standing in front of her.

"Show some respect, you filthy bourgeois," the female grunt said. Yvette covered her face. But they weren't hitting her. She opened her eyes, and saw the grunt holding a sealed letter in front of her. "Don't just sit there. Open it."

Yvette took the letter and broke the wax seal on its lip.

Please accept this invitation to tea at 5 pm sharp in my grand office. You'll find all the preparations made in your room. Please, don't be late. Signed, Lysandre.

The female grunt scowled at her. "You hear that, you filthy bourgeois pig? How gracious of our leader to show mercy towards someone as ungrateful as yourself."

When Yvette got back to her room, she opened her closet and it was just like the letter. On the clothes rack hung a beautiful satin red dress and a pair of heels, along with a corsage of daffodil flowers. The grunts were guarding her by the door. She had to push the guards out of the room for privacy.

The female grunt stood at the door with Yvette. "Well what're you waiting for?" the female grunt scowled. "Knock, why don't you."

Yvette growled. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the voice inside. She opened the door and covered her eyes from the roaring fire in the back of the room. The flames lapped along the hearth of the fireplace playing shadows across the shelves of books above it. Polishing a pitcher of cream, Xerosic glanced at her from the side of his eye and blushed, combing back his hair and straightening his white coat.

"Would the lady like to sit?" Xerosic said, bowing and urging Yvette to the couch.

"Yes, Miss Stone. Please sit," said Lysandre.

Yvette stood her ground, but with the insistence of Lysandre, she gave in and took a seat across from him. Reluctantly, she took a seat.

"Not a moment too soon either. The tea was about to get cold," Lysandre said. Yvette glanced to her side and saw the ice sculpture sitting on a table in front of the fireplace. It was an ice sculpture of a woman bearing a flag, while crowds of men and women crowded behind her. She thought she had seen it in a museum before. She could see water dripping from her eyes.

"I have a special treat for us today," Xerosic said, pulling a silver teapot from underneath his cart. "The last bit of Oolong tea. Dear Arceus, the line was hellish. But being the savvy negotiator I am I-"

"I don't need your manifesto. So just get it over with already," Yvette said, resting her chin in her hands.

Lysandre glared at Yvette from above the rim of his cup. Xerosic clenched his teeth. "Patience, little girl," he said, with the piping teapot shaking in his hand. "You wouldn't want me to spill any would you-"

"What'd you say." Yvette's stare cut through Xerosic, like a Pyroar's sharpened claws.

Xerosic gulped. "I-uh-I said, 'Will that be one lump or two'?" He grabbed a tray and a pair of sugar tongs.

Yvette turned to Lysandre. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude. But would you mind telling me why I have to wear this dress?"

Lysandre glared at Yvette, then put his cup gently down on his plate. "Funny, Is that any way to speak to the person you owe your life to? Especially, when I held it so precipitously in my hands" he said, glaring at her. A lion-like Pokemon came out from behind his chair, and rested its chain on his lap.

Yvette felt that cold sweat again.

I thought he was only bluffing. I guess I'm forced to play along if I want to stay alive.

"Please forgive me," Yvette bowed. "I didn't mean to be rude. I can't thank you enough for what you've done to save my life, really. It's just-there's a lot on my mind."

Yvette stayed bowing. She could see Lysandre sip from his cup, then set it on the table. "If you must know, the King of Kalos used to dine rather lavishly himself as well. Commoners would spend their life's worth in gowns and suits, so they could only see the King at his supper. But usually it was so they could have the chance at some lowly office in the king's court. I must say, you look so contrite, compared to your brash comment before. Have you reformed, or maybe there's something you're trying to gain from me."

Yvette's eyes widened. Did he already know what she was going to ask him. "Yes, I guess you could say there is something I've been wanting to ask," she said.

"Tell me, Miss Stone," Lysandre said. "Do you read often?"

Yvette seemed puzzled at this question. "Not often. I only read what I have to for school."

"And your favorite subject?"

"I haven't had time to read anything else, besides the books my father gave me to study business. But I guess, I always liked history."

"I see. You're a scholar. As any student should be. But I really must confess," Lysandre said, resting his elbows on his knees. "The modern schools know nothing of history," he said, swirling the glass of wine in his hand. "For the purpose of studying history is not simply to memorize historical dates by heart. What matters most is not when this battle or that was fought, when a general was born, or even when a monarch came into the power.

"No, by the living Arceus, this means nothing. Because to truly 'learn' history, one must seek and find the forces which are the causes leading to those effects which we subsequently perceive as historical events. And the one who has that knowledge deserves the power to control the world. Don't you agree Yvette Stone."

"I don't know what to say," Yvette said, rubbing her arm. "Lysandre, I really need to ask you something."

"Feel free."

"A week ago, when the power went out in Lumiose, my father left to go check the Power Plant. He left home at the middle of the night. But in the morning, he hadn't come back. I know my father, and I know something happened to him. I can't say for sure, but if you know where he is, I'm begging you to help me find him."

"Really? I have to say, your father is very lucky to have a daughter willing to come to his rescue. Especially a daughter, who's willing to put her life in harms way based on a guess. But suppose I did know where your father was. Would that make you more willing to do anything to get him back?"

Yvette shuddered. "Would I really have a choice then? I'm just a loving daughter after all," Yvette said.

"Joseph Stone, your father is a colleague of mine, or at least he was. Stubborn as usual. I spoke with him about getting funding about a certain project that I was working on that would benefit the whole of Kalos. But he didn't have the vision to see what exactly I was hoping for for the future. Your father can't see past his money or his plans can he?"

Yvette felt a shudder still from this man, but she felt like he was trying to show sympathy for her. He continued. "I'm a man of the people. I could care less about business. When I saw you race at the Rhyhorn Academy, I sensed a passion in you. A passion that is what I'm looking for in the people that will live in my beautiful world."

"What is it you want? And where is my father?"

Lysandre's body shook with laughter. "Well, well. So direct. I suppose I can't keep maintain this ruse any longer. Let's start with what I want." Lysandre sat next to Yvette, and held her cheek in his hands. "What I want is very simple. I want an invention of your father's. One that he's been working on for years in partnership with our nation's military."

Yvette thought she remembered a project her father was talking about. But as far as what he had told her, it was just part of an energy project. "I may have heard something about it. But how can you be so sure I'd be of any use," she muttered, as Lysandre traced her lips with his finger.

"Well, I hope you won't disappoint me. Because I would hate to think what would happen to both you and your Vivillon." In the dark corner of the room, the lion-like Pokemon from last time stepped out of the corner with a bag in its mouth. It dropped the bag to the floor, laid down and began licking its paws. "I should hate to think what might happen to such a rare collection, or even yourself?" Yvette's eyes widened.

"Besides, I have the utmost confidence that you'd know. After all, you're not just his daughter...but his business partner as well. You know more than anyone the deepest secrets of his practice. And if you need any more reason," he said, leaning to whisper in her ear. "I can always change my mind about your father."

Yvette dropped the cup of tea in her hand.

####

The bags beneath his eyes looked sickly purple. In less than a week, sleeplessness had taken more life from his complexion than all the years in the office. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been unshaven. The only hope keeping him awake was that his wife might make it out safely. His cheeks were covered in five-o-clock shadow, his eyes were bloodshot and there were stains beneath his armpits, and the bags beneath his eyes looked sickly purple. Leaning against his shoulder, a blonde-haired older woman leaned against the man for support, trying to keep her eyes open. To his right, he could still hear his business partners groaning.

Mr. Stone smiled. "What are you moaning about you two? Do you think when they let us out of here that I'm going to trust my business to two weaklings who can't stand up through a couple sleepless nights."

A voice spoke on the intercom. "Mr. Stone, why don't you give us what we want, and you, your associates and your wife can go home to their families."

"You're out of your mind Lysandre. To think that I consulted with you. If it's the Absorber you want, you'll never get a peep out of me or my employees."

Lysandre's eyes narrowed at them. "Have it your way, Mr. Stone. But if you can't be persuaded with reason, I'll have to have my associate do the negotiating instead."

"Bring whoever you want," said Mr. Stone, eyeing the mirror. "You can't threaten me or my associates. You may be charismatic, but I can see behind that disguise of yours. Do you hear me, Lysandre."

The room was silent.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stone," everyone heard coming from the intercom. "But Lysandre no longer wishes to reason with you."

Mr. Stone glared at the mirror. "Who is this?" Mr. Stone scowled. "That's fine by me. It really makes no difference which of you I'm speaking with, since both of you are hiding behind that glass."

"Mr. Stone, I think you must have things backwards." The voice echoed through the room.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" said Mr. Stone.

"If you don't see what's right in front of you, then I can't help you," said the voice. "Aren't you the one hiding behind that office of yours, in your estate, while the people who toil to produce your devices make you rich and barely have enough to eat. Aren't you the one hiding from the poisonous effects that your devices have had on the Pokemon's environment."

The television anchored to the corner of the ceiling flicked on.

This just in. C.E.O and President of Silph. Co, Joseph Stone is facing countless allegations of business malpractice. The state has taken possession of his property, and until further notice his stocks will be frozen.

"Look at yourself, Mr. Stone." The voice said. "It's you who has so much to hide. So much to protect. All you care about is money, the bottomline, what refreshes your revenue."

"Mr. Stone, we are beyond reasoning with you. This is your last chance. Tell us where the Absorber is hidden, and pay forgiveness to Lysandre, and he might show mercy and make you a chosen one in his new world."

Mr. Stone winced.

"Joseph," the woman to his right said, her eyes pleading with him. "Just tell him where it is, and we can all go home with our heads bowed. You've already shamed us enough."

"Shelly," Mr. Stone growled. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices, even if you know they're not right. If you know anything about this weapon they're trying to get their hands on, you'd know that the lives of all people and Pokemon would be endangered by this weapon."

"Times up, Mr. Stone," the voice said through the intercom. The mirror cracked in half, and everyone closed their eyes. Mr. Stone opened and saw a hand piercing through the mirror.

The robot laughed. "Lives" Mr. Stone. Mr. Stone, did you care about the lives of the workers in the factories that produce your inventions. Did you care about the Pokemon whose lives you poisoned from pollution from your invention." The arm peeled back the shattered mirror, revealing someone in an all black bodysuit. The robot stepped grabbed Mr. Stone by the collar, and pulled him forward until he was staring into the blackness of the helmet's visor. "Because from where I'm standing, Mr. Stone, it's your life you should be worried about."

"What do you want from me, you monster?" said Mr. Stone, staring into his reflection in the robot's gold visor. "Whatever Lysandre's paying you, I'll pay double," said Mr. Stone.

"Money, Mr. Stone," said the robot. "Do you really think that's why I've been called. How irrational. Why don't we make this easy?" said the robot. "You give me the location of the Absorber and you'll get to keep all your money, and your daughter goes unharmed."

"Don't you use my daughter to threaten me," growled Mr. Stone. "How can you possibly know where she is?"

"I suppose seeing is believing, now isn't it." The robot tapped the visor on her helmet, and a screen projection of another room appeared on the mask. A screen projection of a little girl tied up in a chair appeared.

Mr. Stone watched wide-eyed in fear. "Yvette, darling. Are they hurting you?"

In another concrete room, a blonde-haired girl was tied in a chair blindfolded. Tears rolled down her cheek, soaking the blindfold over her eyes. "Daddy, please. Take me home. Just...j-just take me home. Do whatever they say," said Yvette. "Please, just take me home."

Mr. Stone winced in fear, and closed his eyes trying to control himself. "I'm sorry, honey, but I can't," he said streaming down his face. He stopped crying and looked up at the robot who stood there holding Mr. Stone by the collar.

"Why is she hesitating," thought Lysandre, as he watched from the exposed hidden room.

"You're really saying that your invention is more important than your daughter," the robot said.

"I have no choi-uggh."

The robot threw Mr. Stone back to the ground. "Pathetic. I have nothing more to say to you." The robot focused on the necklace around Mr. Stone's neck. "Gimme this," the robot said, tearing the necklace off his neck.

The robot let go of Mr. Stone's collar, and dropped him on the ground. It walked back through the hole it came through.

####

"I have to admit that was a nice trick you pulled on your father with the video," Lysandre said. "But did you find the location of the Absorber?"

Xerosic removed the high tech tactical suit from Yvette. "There we are." She took the helmet off

"I'm not sure, but if I know my father, I have a feeling that this might tell us where it is," Yvette said, holding up the necklace. "I want your word though. Once I give you what you want, will you let my father go."

"Once you give me everything," said Lysandre. "And then we will talk."


	16. Chapter 16: Pilfering Parfum Palace

_Three days and not a decent bite to eat._

X watched his feet drag behind him. He rolled his tongue around his mouth, scraped his teeth with his finger and stared at the shriveled, rubbery fleck.

 _Pitiful._ He flicked his finger. _Whose idea was it to stop for grub where there ain't no meat anyway?_

"That Pecha berry salad sure was delicious."

"Mmmhmm. The milkless Moo-Moo milkshake with Oran berry seeds was good too."

"And the Grilled Octillery tasted just like real Octillery. Only yummier. I couldn't tell the difference, could you?"

"Mm-mm," Serena nodded. "Just talking about it is making me hungry."

Plehh. Don't remind me.

"That sure was nice of X-ey to let us pick the restaurant yesterday. Honestly, with how much of a grouch he is, I didn't think he'd like vegan food."

Honestly. I thought "Vegan" meant 'chill out and eat for free'.

"Ya, I see what you mean. Maybe we've been a better influence on him than we thought."

Serena giggled. "Ya, maybe."

"You know what? We almost forgot to ask X-ey what his favorite was. Hey X-ey, Serena and I were wondering-"

Shauna and Serena covered their mouths. The dark circles. The bloodshot eyes. The pale and sweaty skin.

"Excuse me, ladies," said X. "Maybe I'm hallucinating. But since you two have been yapping for the past hour, have you noticed that tree over there looks a little bit...familiar?"

The two of them froze.

"Don't tell me you got us lost again, Serena."

"Heh-Heh. Why would you think that?"

Serena turned her backpack inside out, and found the map.

"Give it here."

Shauna took the map, and looked it over. Then a look of frustration came on her face.

"Serena…"

"Yes, Shauna."

"Please tell me, you weren't reading the map upside down…"

Shauna flipped the map over, and Serena took a look for herself.

"Hehe. My bad?"

"Aghhh." Shauna pulled her hair. "Honestly Serena, if you had paid attention, we wouldn't be in this mess. From now on, I hold the map."

"Huh? Hey, no fair. You did it last time."

"Well, maybe if I didn't have to do everything for you, you'd get to."

"I was just distracted."

"Just let it go, Serena."

"Make me, why don't you."

"Why you -"

If he wasn't starving, he'd actually be laughing right girls wrestled, shoved, and pulled at each other's hair, like they were fighting over the last tube of lipstick.

 _This is my life now. Listening to girly-talk. Eating shoe rubber for dinner. Sharing a bed with a mutt and a pile of rocks. X man. What the heck'd you do to deserve this?_

Maybe it was the combination of the heat, his empty stomach, and a lack of sleep. But as X stood there, slumped over, watching the two of them bicker, a crack in his moral fiber began to form.

"I. Have. Had it… Hey morons!"

Shauna and Serena froze, with their hands at each other's hair.

"I've had it right up to here with both of ya. You two make me want to blow my head off. On, and on, and on every stinkin' day. Makeup this. Puppies that. Which guy is cuter. I need to practice self-care. We need to schedule a girl's night. This vegan food is delish. It's like there's no off button with you people."

"What are you-"

"I ain't done yet. You wanna know what my favorite part of yesterday's meal was? You really wanna know? None of it. That vegan stuff tasted like garbage. And I've eaten garbage."

X's face was so red, he looked like a Tomato berry. And his nostrils fumed so hard, he looked like a teapot.

"You know what...," said Shauna. "Stay out of it."

"Ya, mind your business."

"Rude."

X felt deflated, and fell onto his knees. _That's it. I'm done._

"Pfft. Ya know, with these two pulling at each other's hair, they could almost be in their own movie. Wait a minute…" A sly grin grew on his face. He jumped onto his feet. "Say ladies. I think I've got a solution to your problems."

"Now what?"

"Can't you see we're busy?"

"Ladies, please," X said, putting an arm around them both. "Hear me out, will ya? Tearing each other limb from limb won't prove anything. And screaming bloody murder is pointless. If you wanna prove who's right, you gotta be adult about it. You gotta prove it fair and square."

"I don't like where this is going," said Serena.

"Think about it. You two got Pokemon to fight your battles for you. You don't have to lift a finger. You're Pokemon Trainers. A fight will earn you the day. But a Pokemon Battle. You get bragging rights for life. And money. Money is always nice. So waddya ya say, Sprinkles? Whiny?"

"I don't know," said Serena. "Something tells me we shouldn't-"

"I'm in."

"HuUuuuUh?"

"X is right. Instead of wasting my time kicking your butt, I could beat you in a battle fair and square, and still have time for a snack."

"Sh-Shauna. That is uncalled-"

"Oh, don't tell me your scared, Serena. I knew it. Of course, in that case, I don't mind accepting your defeat a little early." Shauna stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not scared. I'm-"

"Good. Then if you don't mind," Shauna reached into her purse. "I'm gonna show you a real Trainer and her Pokemon. X-ey you can be our referee, kay?"

"My pleasure," X said, angling a camera in Kangaskhan's paws.

"Then that settles it. Let's get this battle started. Now get ready to face the music Serena… Serena?"

Serena tiptoed away. "Oh, gee, on second thought, I think I'm coming down with something. Darn. Looks like we'll have to reschedule, huh."

"Serena, you're such a baby. Pfft, who am I kidding. As if that's ever changed."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means, Serena. You've never had the guts or motivation to do anything on your own, like ever. And here I thought you had finally found something you were excited about. But so far, all you've done is whine like a baby. You still haven't let Froakie out of its Pokeball. What kind of trainer are you?"

"Well, I just need more ti-"

"Quit making excuses. Either battle me and accept defeat, or don't and be a loser."

"Well fine then. If you want a battle so bad, then I accept."

"Good. Then are you ready, X-ey?"

"Are you ready X-eeeyyyy? Pfft. I was born ready." X took a deep breath, and let out a high pitched whistle with his fingers. Serena and Shauna flinched. "Alright ladies. I wanna good, clean, fight. No shin-kicking, bloody-knuckles, flat tires, purple nurples, charlie horses, cup checks, and because this is a kids show, I repeat: no weapons."

"Can you just say the normal rules?" Shauna said.

"Whatever. Mood killer. Both trainers will use one Pokemon, and one Pokemon only, and the battle will end when either trainer's Pokemon is unable to battle. Can you dig it?"

Shauna nodded. "Fine by me."

"Like I have a choice," grumbled Serena.

"Then trainers, bring out your killing machines, and let the bloodbath begin."

X ran back to his chair.

 _I'm gonna make a killing off of this hehehe-huh._

"What the heck are you doing, Kang? Point the camera at the field, not your face."

Serena and Shauna stared at each other from across the field.

"Alright, Serena. Since you're being a Slowpoke, I'll go first. Chespin, come on out."

Her Pokeball flashed mid-air with a click.

"Ches-pi-pin."

Serena's mouth was wide open. Shauna pitched her Pokeball perfectly like a pro. Meanwhile, Serena was shaking with her Pokeball dangling in her hand. She fumbled through her backpack and grabbed her Pokedex. C'mon, c'mon. Something helpful, please.

 _[Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. Grass-Type]_

 _Fond of sleeping along mountain trails, this Pokemon is infamous among mountaineers and loggers for piercing truck tires._

 _. . ._

 _So not helping. So not helping. How am I supposed to battle against 'that'?_

"Giving up already, Ser-?"

"Oh, just you wait, Ribbon Girl-"

 _What did I just say? What did I even just say? I'm in over my head._

Serena held Froakie's Pokeball in her hand, and sighed. "I guess I have no choice. Please don't hate me, Froakie." Serena sighed. "Alright, come on out…" She tapped the button, and the tri-color beam fired.

Froakie rubbed the light from its eyes. "Froa-"

 _[Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. Water-Type]_

 _When attacked by Seviper, this Pokemon inflates the bubbles around its neck, making it difficult to swallow._

"A Water-type, huh.."

"Wowee," Shauna squeed. "You are such a cutie. Why don't you come over and be my Pokemon? I promise I won't bite."

Serena scowled at Shauna, then sighed.

Serena knelt down. "Heyyyyy there, Froakie…." she said. "I bet you're wondering why I haven't let you out of your Pokeball. See, there is a good explanation for what matters is that you're here right now. Anyways, I kinda need your help."

Froakie crossed its arms. "Froaaaa."

"See, I kinda accepted a battle from my friend-well maybe not my friend. I mean she definitely didn't say very nice things to me. And, yes, I will admit that I have been a little hesitant lately. But, it's just that going on a journey is so much harder than I thought it would be."

Froakie rolled its eyes.

"Riiight. I'm sure you've heard enough. Look. I'm still kinda new to battling with a Pokemon. And I know I haven't been the best trainer so far. But do you think you can give me an eency-weency bit of help."

Froakie turned its back. "Froa-."

"What? But. But. There's gotta be some way I can get you to battle."

"Ches-pi-pi-piiiin."

Froakie looked on the other side, and saw Chespin rolling on the ground.

"C'mon, Chespin," said Shauna. "It's not nice to laugh at other trainer's and their Pokemon. Even though they have absolutely no clue what they're doing."

"Froa! Froa-kie-Froa-Froa!" Froakie lunged.

Serena grabbed Froakie in her arms. "Hey, stop it, what's gotten into you?"

Serena looked at Chespin. "Oh, wait. I get it. You and Chespin were friends weren't you? At Sycamore's, right?"

Froakie turned away.

"I understand. That really stinks, doesn't it? C'mon, it's okay."

Froakie wouldn't look at her.

"Well, you know what would really show him? Seeing how awesome his friend and trainer work together."

"Froa?"

"Of course. That would make him super jealous. So, do you think you could battle for me?"

Froakie seemed to think it over in his head.

"Froa! Froakie-Froa-Froa!" Froakie thumped his chest.

"Perfect! Now let's show them."

 _Oh, gosh. Let's hope this works._

Serena and Froakie took their place.

"About time," said Shauna. "Chespin and I thought we were gonna fall asleep waiting for you two. But don't think we're not ready to go. Alright, Chespin, use Vine Whip, please."

"Let's just get this battle over with," said Serena.

"Don't you worry. We're already warmed up. Alright, Chespin, use Vine Whip."

"Ches."

In the blink of an eye, a pair of vines grew from Chespin's back and he bolted at Froakie. Serena flinched. Chespin pulled its vines back, ready to strike.

"Froakie, use Bubble."

With only a meter between them, Froakie took a deep breath, unleashing a spitfire of bubbles. Chespin hurled across the field, flipping head over foot on the ground.

Serena's heart raced. Her body shook. She took a slow, long breath.

 _Alright, over the first hurdle...wait. This feeling. Have I felt this before._

"Nice hit, Ser-," Shauna said. " But that move barely did anything to my Chespin."

Chespin got back on its feet, just as energetic as before.

"Huh? But Froakie hit Chespin head on."

"Really, Serena? Don't tell me you don't know how types work?"

"Ummm. Types?" Serena couldn't hide her flushed face.

"Geez, you're more hopeless than I thought. Froakie is a Water-type Pokemon. Chespin is a Grass-type Pokemon. Attacks from Grass-type Pokemon are super strong against Water-type Pokemon. And as you can probably guess, Water-type moves do little to nothing against my Chespin. Haven't you ever played rock, paper, scissors?

"Oh, and another thing, Serena. Using Bubble as your first attack? It's almost like you're scared to face my Chespin head on. Nothing's changed, has it?"

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, X fell asleep, spread out. A snore woke him up. "Hey Kang, you get anything good," X said, rubbing his eyes. Kang shrugged its shoulders. "This is getting way too boring. We gotta spice things up."

X looked at both sides of the field. "Miss Whiny is way too much of a goody-two-shoes to make anything interesting." X turned his attention to Shauna. "But her friend may be another question. Hey Sprinkles!"

"What is it now?"

"Take a load off. I got a question for you. You and Whiny grew up together, right?"

"Ya, so?"

"Sooo, you must have some stories you're not sharing. Care to divulge a couple details?"

"Oh, plenty," said Shauna. "See she won't admit it, but she used to be terrified of Pokemon, especially bugs. When we were in elementary school, Serena had a crush on the smartest kid in our class. He was a bit of a dork. So when Serena tried to give him a kiss, he pulled out his Weedle. She peed her pants in front of everybody. She cried so much, they had to call her mom to take her home."

"Sh-Shauna," Serena blushed. "You promised to keep that a secret."

"Relax, Serena. It's just your friend X-ey. Nobody else will find out."

Serena glared at X. "For some reason, I have a hard time believing that."

"Oh, and then there was the time they were having the Pokemon Petting Zoo at school, and Serena's Ponyta jumped the fence. With her on it. They had to chase her a mile down. When they found her, she was covered in mud."

"How was I supposed to know? It was a wild Pokemon, Shauna."

"Says the daughter of a Rhyhorn Rider."

"Oh yeah-well one time we were having a costume contest at school. And Shauna decided to break the record for most bows in her hair. Unlucky for her, she forgot that the boy with the Charmeleon was sitting behind her desk. Before she knew it, her hair was like a birthday candle."

"That isn't funny. I could've died."

"Pfft. Only the bows."

Meanwhile, on the battlefield Chespin and Froakie were in the middle of a stare down.

"Che-pin."

"Froa-kie."

It was only a second, and then a loose Bubble and Razor Leaf shot across the field.

"What the-"

Chespin and Froakie rolled on the ground, hitting each other.

"Hey, tell your Pokemon to knock it off."

"My Pokemon? Your Chespin probably started it?"

X sat on the edge of his seat. Hehe, this is amazing. Something tapped him on his shoulder.

"Say kid, are those girls battling?"

"Ya, what's it to you?" said X, not moving from his seat. "Scram. I'm making a movie."

"Oh, wow. You're makin' a movie? I wanna see? Here, if you want money, I got plenty," the boy said holding up a few paper bills.

"Money, wha?" X counted the money, and a smile grew on his face. "Say kid, maybe I was a little rude. Do you have any other friends who'd wanna see?"

"Do I. Hey guys. A bunch of girls are battling, and now they're fighting."

In a matter of minutes, a whole crowd had formed by the battle field.

"Hey, hey. Quit shoving! Wait your turn."

o - o - o - o - o - o

X hunched over the table, wriggling his grubby fingers, waiting to dig in. A cheesy croque-monsieur, one order of steak frites, a pot of fondue and baguette, and stacked on top was a quiche, crepes, cassoulet and duck confit.

"Now we're talking. This is real man food."

X started shoveling it into his gullet, one handful of fries and cheese at a time. Hearing nothing from the other half of the table, he looked up from his plate at the girls.

"What's the matter with you two?" X said, letting out a fat burp. "Sick or something?"

Shauna's face turned two shades of green. "I think I'm gonna be," Shauna said, covering her mouth.

Shauna bolted from the table to the bathroom. Who knew you could run that fast in a pair of heels. She turned back to X. "What is wrong with you? Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"Parents. Pftt. What are you yackin' about? If you haven't been noticing, I'm doing just fine without 'em."

"Didn't look like you were doing 'just fine' a couple days ago," she muttered.

"And what's the matter with my manners. What? Should I eat my meal off the floor, huh? Like that mangy Rhyhorn, you've been dragging around?"

"Ryley, has saved your butt and mine more times than you can count. You know what? I'm done arguing with you. Hmph."

"Whatever."

Serena gave her back to X and listened, hoping that would give him the hint. But when he went back to shoveling loads of yuck into his mouth, she realized it was pointless. This was X after all. She sighed, then turned to take a nibble of her food. Before she was about to take a bite, something occurred to her. She scooted over to him.

"If you don't mind me asking," she said. "Aren't your parents worried that you're running around getting into trouble and Arceus-knows-what?"

X snapped. "Didn't your mother teach ya to mind your own business-."

Serena jumped back, startled. Her concern hardened, and she raised her backhand. "You are just so-"

Before he got what was coming to him, the ladies room door swung open.

Shauna sank back into her chair, looking pale like a ghost. "Ughhh. I can't remember the last time I barfed that bad. I won't be hungry for the rest of the day."

"I can get one of the waiters to bring you a glass of water," said Serena.

"I didn't ask for your concern," she snapped.

"Well, then stay sick for all I care."

"Fine then, I will."

"Fine."

In less than a minute, the rush of adrenaline had reminded Shauna's stomach how hungry it actually was. Shauna grabbed some pepper to season her food. But it was all out. She felt like crying. She looked at the other end of the table. There was another one, but her ex-best friend had it. Could she even call her 'best friend'? Could she even call her 'friend' at all?

"X-ey?"

X took his tongue off his plate. "What is this? I told Whiny she-"

"Can you tell Serena to give me the pepper?"

"I ain't-"

"X? Tell Shauna, that I'd be happy to give her the pepper if she'd ask nicely."

"Hold-"

"Tell Serena I only ask nicely to people who know what nice is."

"Are you ki-"

"Tell Shauna, if she doesn't want to ask nicely, then she should go eat somewhere else."

"Tell Serena…"

X could feel a migraine coming on. He pinched his forehead. The one time he actually gets to eat what he wants, he can't even do it in peace. For a moment, something besides the bickering and the ache in his head caught his attention. From the tables around him, he could hear muttering.

"Say, uh ladies." Serena and Shauna ceased fire."Maybe you two are right about those manners, or whatever," he said, grabbing a fork and knife. "I s'pose old Snubbulls can learn new tricks after all, am I right?

"Oh, and get a load of this. Since I said I'm wrong...and you two are always right, that means you girls can stop arguing. Right?"

Shauna and Serena looked back at each other. "Ya. I guess so," said Shauna.

"Ya..."

"But only when Serena apologizes first."

"Me first? You started it-"

X slapped his face. "For the love of-Yo, boss guy. Can we get the check this century, maybe?"

From behind his podium, the turkey-gobbled owner stood at attention, as a butler waits on his master's guests. He heard the commotion, and saw the brat who was the culprit and sighed. If only there were two of him, so he could be relieved from his post. Reluctantly he went over.

"Can you children please lower your voice. If you don't behave, I'll have to ask you to leave," he said.

"I am so sorry, sir," Shauna said. "Please, forgive my absent-minded ex-friend. I certainly have no clue what's gotten into her."

"Oh yeah, well I'm more sorry."

"No you're not-"

"Enough. My word. Children such as yourselves are so naughty. No respect, for our town, its rich heritage, or its elders for that matter. And at this time of the year. Visitors are flocking by the bus full."

"Ya, right," X cut in. "Who'd want to spend a day in this sinkhole anyway?"

"Why good evening, monsieur,"

Dressed in an elaborate fur coat and toting her precious, freshly groomed Furfrou.

"Why if it isn't you, madame? How lovely to see you."

"Why thank you. Maximus and I have just come from the groomer's. We spent a small fortune, but money is no object for my Maximus. Just look at him. What an exquisite Debutante Trim."

"Pfft. Amateur at best," Shauna muttered. "I could've done that,"

"We'd like our usual seat by the window." Her eye caught X. "On second thought, maybe a more private arrangement-one without children."

"Right away, madame," he said, shuffling her away. "You can't imagine how much I envy you."

The owner's bitter stare lingered on X

X crossed his arms. "Really ticks me off. People like that shouldn't even exist. Yo, lady."

The madame halted. "Good heavens-"

"Not like I care. But who do you think you are? You taking that fleabag of yours to a pageant or somethin-"

Serena's hand flew to X's mouth. "Pardon him, madame," said Serena. "He wandered in, and we were just feeding him. We just love helping those in need. And he was just about to be on his way, weren't you."

X shoved Serena's hand off.

The madame rolled her eyes. "If you children must know, Maximus and I have plans. After we enjoy our meal-in quiet- we'll be paying a visit to Parfum Palace."

"Palace? Isn't a hotel enough for you people?"

"We're not lodging there, imbecile." She thwatted him on the head. "Parfum Palace was the hunting lodge of the 14th King of Kalos himself. It was the seat of power and politics in Kalos. It was the center of command. Decisions from treaties to...bread were made in those very halls.

"Oh, I feel like a little girl again reminiscing. The gold leaf on the walls. The works of art. I could get lost in its mazes and mirrored halls. A single crystal from one chandelier in the Hall of Mirrors could feed a village for a year...or a trainer and his Pokemon for a lifetime, I suppose."

A chicken bone literally fell out of X's mouth, and the word 'lifetime' got him hooked. After dividing by two, carrying the one, taking the hypotenuse and summing it all up, he realized that that was good enough for a seasoned thief. A whole palace full of loot, just sitting there waiting to slip into his pocket. With all that loot, Whiny and Sprinkles will be begging him to let them tag along.

X snickered, feeling his plan taking shape. Then he caught a whiff like wet mud, and turned his head. He gulped. A Rhyhorn's horn was pointing right for his neck.

o - o - o - o - o - o

As it was more than three hundred years ago, Parfum Palace was just as splendid and grand. The palace was capped with spires, brocaded in marble columns and gilded gates, and ornamented with a hundred fountains and trees. Hundreds of guests lined up single file to pass through the gilded gates. At the tail-end of the line, Shauna, Serena and X stood waiting to get in.

Serena shifted from one foot to the other, looking everywhere but in front of her. Shauna silently played with the leash in her purse.

"Tell me again why we had to leave Ryley?" said Serena.

"Ya. I can't stop thinking about my Tri-P."

"Ladies, control yourselves," said X. "Don't you worry your. Pretty. Little. Heads."

"Uhh, personal space."

"Ya, this is a little too close for comfort."

"Note taken." X put his arms down. "If there's anybody who cares more about our little Ryley and Tri-P, it's your buddy X. Believe me, I'd love to have them both. But, see, the big shots here don't see it that way. Instead of a kind, gentle creature, who wouldn't harm a fly, they see a liability. And instead of man's best friend, they see a mangy, mongrel Pokemon. It makes me sick that such heartless people even exist, but my hands are tied. And tell me we haven't forgotten the last time we tried to fit a big, round Pokemon into a square hole?"

"I guess you have a point…"

"Of course I do-"

"But don't you think Ryley would have a lot more fun if he were with us?"

"And what about Tri-P. He gets his grooming every day, and I can't trust anyone else to do it."

"Hey, hey, hey..." said X. "Listen to you two. Worrying about your Pokemon, like two mothers with an empty nest. Ryley and Tri-P won't miss a thing. I bet our pal Ryley is frolicking in them green acres right now. Oof, and I bet Tri-P is rooting through some nice garbage, as we speak. I'm almost jealous.

"So stop worrying about your Pokemon, and start thinking about all the fun we're about to have."

Shauna and Serena glared at each other.

"This is not my definition of fun."

"I couldn't agree more."

"An-y-ways," X said, pushing the two apart. "While you two were chatting, I made a little schedule for our adventure."

X took a map out of his pocket, and unfolded an entire page covered in red ink. There were markings for food, exits and bathrooms were circled in red ink, and a trail zig-zagged through foyers and corridors and halls and ballrooms.

"A little overboard don't you think," said Serena.

"Ya, what'd you stake the place out or something?"

"Why thank you. If you think this is crazy, wait'll you see the crowd. By noon, everybody and their mother'll be here. See getting in's the the easy part. Getting out's the real fun."

"Oh, wow, they have a spa?" Serena said.

"Is that a movie theatre?"

X grabbed the map. "Gimme that. I handle the map. Now," he said, zipping his backpack closed. "We got a busy day, and I ain't gonna miss a thing."

"I told you. I am not going anywhere, if it means being around her."

"Good. The sooner you're gone the better."

"Oh, really."

"Really."

"Ah, you two just reminded me," said X, pulling out his Pokedex. "Hello Raul, I just called to check in on our little pals Ryley and Tri-P. Would I like to give Tri-P the trim special? Oh, and you said Ryley will be giving a bunch of big people a ride?"

"Wait a minute, who is that X?" said Serena.

"Did you say trim," said Shauna.

"Ladies, it's rude to interrupt," said X. "Now, Raul, how will you be trimming Tri-P? With a weed-wacker? Sounds effective."

"Wait, wait, wait," they both screamed.

"Excuse me, Raul, I have two munchkins that need my attention. Yes, Whiny and Sprinkles?"

"Please, don't do it," said Shauna. "Please. Please. Please. Please. We'll do anything."

"What did you do X?" said Serena.

"See, I'm a simple man. I like my peace and quiet. It's sacred to me. And if you Sprinkles doesn't want her precious Pokemon to get a buzzcutt, and Whiny doesn't want her Ryley to become a petting zoo Pokemon for some very hefty kids, then you're gonna have to do exactly as I say."

"X, you dirty little thie-."

"Please, just tell us what you want," Shauna balled. "Anything. Anything you want. Please, just don't ruin my Tri-p's coat."

"Here's what I want you two to do. You two are going to be as nice and as quiet as possible. If I get so much as a complaint, or an argument from you two, then my buddy Raul is gonna get a call to start trimming. Kapesh."

"You have our word," said Shauna.

"I swear, X, when I get a chance, I'm gonna-"

"Good," said X. "Now, shall we move on with the rest of our day."

o - o - o - o - o - o

"Bonjour, my lovely, lovely guests. My name is Madame Lorraine, and I'll be your tour guide today through the hidden splendor and history of our country's palace. Today we will be…"

"Geez, this lady's real bubbly," said X sarcastically.

"You sure are a charmer," Serena chimed.

"What? Look at her. The precious 'I'm single, but not desperate' smile. The new hairdo. The glammed up face. Talk about desperate."

"Why you think girls fall head over heels for you, I'll never understand."

"-Great. Now, if everyone can get with their buddy we will be on our way, on our wonderful tour of the palace."

 _Sorry lady, I don't mean to cut our little date short, but I think my true love is right in front of me._

"Hehehe-Huuh-" X looked over his shoulder. "What're ya, an Abra, lady?" he jumped.

"Hey there, little guy. I know you're having a lot of fun on our tour, but remember the rules are to keep your hands to yourself and stay with your buddies, okay?"

"Gee, thank you, miss lady," X said. "I was real scared that I'd be in big trouble if you didn't catch me. I pwomise I won't do it evaa again."

"Perfect. Now be a good boy and run along, okay? Bye-bye now."

"Bye-bye nice lady. Damn that lady needs a boyfriend." X looked left and right. "Now where were we my love. Hehehe-."

"No touching!"

o - o - o - o - o - o

"Hello, hello everyone. May I have your attention." Madame Lorraine chimed. "Thaaank you. Right now we are standing in the Hercules Room. Originally planned as a ballroom, the King of Kalos commissioned three artists and their Pokemon to make all the works you see here…"

"You just had to go there, didn't you," Serena said.

X grumbled, kicking the floor. "Ya, ya. I learned my lesson."

"Before you try anything else dumb, maybe you should think about the consequences first."

"Oh, look. Now you're bossing him around? It's almost like you're in love with him."

Serena blushed. "That is ridiculous. X and I are nothing more than...ummm close friends."

"Oh, yeah? What do you two have in common?"

"Tons of stuff. Ummm...we both like a good joke. Isn't that right, X?"

"Can't I learn my lesson in peace?"

"Hahaha. Wow, X. You are so funny. Much funnier than that ex-friend of mine."

Shauna glared at Serena suspiciously. "Riiiiight. Well I'm gonna get something to drink. Have fun with your best friend."

"Thank Arceus. I thought she'd never leave. Say, between me and her, who would you say is more right?"

"Don't care," X said, looking under a rug.

"But if you had to take a guess, what would you say?"

"Huh? I don't know. Pick your favorite number."

"I'm getting the feeling that we're not very close. See, if we're going to be best friends, we have to learn to communicate our feelings to one another."

"See that's the thing. I don't really do much communicating feelings, or whatever that jazz is."

"-And that's when the Queen said, 'Let them eat cake.' Now if you'll follow me, we'll be touring the King's bedroom."

Shauna stood with her paper water cup in her hand. "Heyyyy. The queen never said that."

o - o - o - o - o - o

"Right now, you are standing in front of the King's bed. The Rainbow Pokémon, Ho-oh, was one of the many legendary Pokémon that the Sun King revered. The King adored Ho-oh so much that he placed a statue of the Pokémon above his royal bed..."

The circle of tourists ooooh-ed and ahhhh-ed. The flash of camera phones flickered all over the room.

Shauna stood in front of the single large portrait in the room. "Is it just me, or is the King wearing heels? Ehhh, I don't really care. Hey X, instead of hanging with that boring old Serena, why don't you hang out with me. I know exactly what you're looking for."

"Oh, do you now?" said X, sarcastically.

"Ya. You're on a secret scavenger hunt. Well if you need somebody who can help you sniff out any hidden items, I'm your girl."

"Oh, really. Tell me more," said X, running over to Shauna's side.

"Shauna," Serena pulled at her shirt. "Have you seen X anywhere?"

"Great, now I'm stuck here with you."

Serena and Shauna turned their backs to each other.

"Here's what I'm gonna have you two do," said X.

"What is that closet?" said Serena.

"And why does it smell?" said Shauna.

"Oh, that. That's the king's port o'potty? You two are going to sit in there for fifteen minutes."

"That's outrageous!" said Serena.

"Oh, I see," said X, pulling out his Pokedex. "Oh, Raul."

"Okay, okay! We'll do it!"

"It smells in here," cried Serena.

"I can't feel my face," said Shauna.


	17. Chapter 17: The Trainers and the Furfrou

The door to the ladies room swung open. "These tourists are terrible," Serena said, wiping her hair with a handful of paper towels.

Shauna followed behind. "Tell me about it. The last one hit me with the door in the hall. Seriously, ouch."

Shauna sat down on the edge of the fountain. "At least they're closing soon." She pointed at the line of guest making their way out the front gate.

"Not soon enough, if you ask me. If you see X, wake me up and tell him we're leaving-"

"This is an emergency of the highest priority! Send the cavalry, send the navy. Anyone!"

"Okay. Who's the idiot making all that noise?" Shauna jumped, scanning the front gates. She looked left and right, then locked on a brat shaking his fist and bawling in front of a security guard. "Oh, geez. Another tourist's kid." Shauna sulked.

Serena groaned. "Not more..."

"Quiet, I think it's getting good."

"How dare you, sir. You have a sworn duty to protect the king."

"I'm s-sorry, your majesty, I really am," the guard fumbled. His lip quivered, and he cleared his throat. "But, a minute ago, you said if I don't watch this gate, you'll chop off my head. So which is it? Am I losing my head, or not?"

The man yanked the guards tie. "I'm not done considering it."

"ThIS Is An EmErrgency. Call the baker, call the chef, call the king's guard. I command thee at once."

"Shauna, stop it. You're gonna get us in trouble."

"What. It's funny."

"What is this?" the good king crooked his head. "Are these insolent children, I hear?"

The guard tapped the man on his shoulder."Uh, excuse me, your majesty. I believe those two children over at the fountain are doing some sort of impersonation of you. As a means of comedic entertainment. A 'roast' I think."

"That's funny. I didn't know mocking the king was considered amusing, did you, king's guard?"

"No, sir. Not amusing at all," he said, standing at attention.

"Good. Now, bow your head. Let's get this over with."

"Oh, please, your majesty, not the head."

"It's not what you think, guard, now do it." The man raised his hand above the guard's neck. All the while, the guard snivelled and muttered some unintelligible prayer. The man cleared his throat with his fist, and then began. "For disobeying the direct orders of your majesty… in the name of the most benevolent Sun King, you are hereby pardoned."

The guard wiped his snot. "W-What."

"Yes, wayward servant. You are free to run home and kiss your wife and children. Now leave at once, and never forget the bountiful mercy your master has bestowed upon you."

"Oh, thank you sir. I can never repay you." The guard saluted, then scurried off leaving behind a puddle of tears.

The owner could feel himself glowing, admiring the mercy he had shined upon one lost as this one. "But these youths are another matter entirely." The man bruxxed his teeth. He marched over to the fountain.

"Shauna, okay, enough now," Serena said, tugging at Shauna's arm. "I get it. Now can we just find X and go home before someone says something?"

"Wait, wait, wait. I got one more in me," Shauna laughed, holding onto her stomach. "I declare that spinach shall not be served alongside potatoes on my dinner plate. And any offending parties who dare defy me shall have their heads chopped off from the highest peak of the Bastille."

"Ahem."

"He-Hold on, I wasn't done laughing."

"Aa-hem."

"Oh, what is it now, Serena." Shauna turned around, but nobody was there. "Who the-"

"Down, here, maid! You dare besmirch the name of the good and gracious Sun King."

Shauna looked down and saw a man up to her waist. He kind of looked like someone had glued a Ratatta's face on a garden gnome.

Shauna blinked. "Did you just call me a 'maid'?"

"Yes, maid. Did you hear me clearly, or do I need to have my butler write it down for you?"

Shauna felt blood boiling in her face. "Shauna...," Serena tugged at her hand. "Just breathe. Think. You can walk away from this a better person."

"Who are you calling 'maid', shorty." Shauna said, poking the man. "Listen here."

"I never!"

"I've had just about enough with you people. So entitled. Inconsiderate. Narcissistic. For Arceus' sake. Don't you people have a grateful bone in your bodies? I swear, you tourists think you own this place or something."

"As a matter of fact-"

"And another thing. Why do you always have to crowd the most obvious attractions in our country. Uh, hello. There's more to Kalos than Lumiose Tower, y'know."

"Ummm-."

"And another thing. Why do you have to be so loud? If you haven't figured it out by now, Kalos people like their peace and quiet."

"I've been trying to tell you-" the man tried to budge in.

"And one more thing-"

"-that I own this palace-"

Shauna paused. "I beg your pardon."

"What I tell you is certified truth," the man continued. "I may not look it, but in fact, you're standing in the presence of the great, great, great, great nephew of the most glorious Sun King-may he rest in peace. Which makes me heir to the most opulent estate in all of Kalos. The seat and lodge of power. The greatest period in Kalos history. And as its caretaker, it is my prerogative to rule in a manner which rivals the Sun King himself. Go ahead, gaze in awe at my countenance."

"Pleased to meet you…," Serena half-waved.

"Okay. I'm lost," said Shauna.

"Pffh. Uncultured commoners."

"Uncultured?" said Shauna. "I'll have you know, I took a history class...once."

"You've made your point, and I grow weary already. I need your assistance at once, maids, and there's no time to dilly dally. I've lost something very precious to me, my darling Furfrou. I have no doubt in my mind that a commoner, of the lowly sort, has snatched my dear Fru-Fru, and I command thee at once, in the name of the good Sun King to fetch him for me."

Shauna raised her hand.

"You may speak, loyal subject."

"I'm caring less and less, but I've worked with tons of Furfrou. Are you sure your Furfrou didn't just run away?"

"How could you even suggest such a thing? My Furfrou would never betray his loving and gracious master."

"Alright, then. Totally, not our problem. We'll be leaving. We have a lot of things to get done, and I think I left a pot-" Shauna felt a tug on her shoulder.

"Shauna, how could you say such a thing? As a Furfrou groomer and a Furfrou owner wouldn't you want someone to find Tri-P if he were lost."

"When did you become such a go-getter? Alright. Alrighhht. We'll help you," Shauna groaned. "But if you think I'm doing this free of charge you've got another thing coming."

"Not a problem at all. Do you prefer silver or gold?"

"S-Silver?"

"Gold?"

"Alright then, I guess commoners do prefer paper. But be warned, finding my Fru-Fru will not be an easy task. You will turn every stone, scour every inch, patrol every tow-"

"I think that's him over there."

Everyone looked at where Shauna pointed and saw a white-fluff ball flolicking in the lawn.

"Quick! The Grand Canal. Fetch him maids."

"Pick up the pace, Gabena," said Shauna. "If I'm getting in this mess, I better get paid."

Serena held onto her skirt. "W-W-W-Waitaminute."

Furfrou bolted along the edge of the Grand Canal. Weaving through a crowd, Furfrou toppled a man and wife into the water. In the middle of the chaos, a little boy's balloon floated away, and from above a startled Murkrow flock rained down sticky presents. Shauna and Serena tiptoed through the pileup of patrons.

Furfrou saw a bevy of Swanna and Ducklett, and before Shauna could grab him by the collar, he jumped in after.

"Come here, ya pup." Shauna dove at Furfrou, but the Pokemon jumped in the canal before Shauna's arms could grab.

They watched Furfrou, paddle away to the other side.

"Owww." Serena lay flat on the concrete, and rubbed her back.

Shauna "Listen, Furfrou. I'm not done with you yet. On the other side."

Shauna pulled Serena, and they ran around the water's edge to the Grand Trianon. Furfrou got out and shook the water off. Furfrou ran up the steps of the Grand Trianon and crushed the bed of magnolia flowers below.

Furfrou swam to the other side, and ran up a flight of stairs to a small courtyard and gallery. Serena and Shauna tried to corner Furfrou in the courtyard, but not before Furfrou jumped out of their way and back down the ground. Furfrou ran towards the maze and into it.

"Damnit," huffed Shauna.

Serena held onto her legs. "I thought. You did. This stuff before."

"We tied them down. Obviously."

"Oh, dear. Well, isn't that a shame." "Well you better go in there and get him."

"Us?" said Shauna. "Why don't you? Look at us."

"Moi? Heavens no. I'm feeling lightheaded just thinking about it. You commoners-"

Shauna glared at the man.

"I-I mean, charming country folk, are so limber." "Well, anywho, it looks like I have to be on my way. Duties to attend to. You know the drill. Anywho, tata..and don't disappoint," he said, waving as he walked away.

Shauna dusted off her shorts and pulled off the hair bands from her hair.

"Uhh, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like, genius?" Shauna said, tying her hair back. "I'm catching that Furfrou if it's the last thing I do. So are you gonna help, or what?"

"Oh, really? And why should I help _you_?"

"Alright. Okay. Look, it's already humiliating enough that I'm asking help with a Furfrou- especially as a stylist. Neither of us can catch that Furfrou on our own. And don't act like you don't care about the money."

Serena stood there

"If it helps, just think of this as business. You take your half. I'll take mine. But after we get Furfrou. After, I'm taking my half and going home. You should probably do the same."

Serena hadn't really thought about it. Money was the last thing on her mind. Besides her fight with her best friend, all she could think about were the questions her journey had left her. She thought she'd found what she'd been looking for when she left the Academy. An escape from her Mom. A dream she could chase. A childhood friend. But now all of it seemed to be gone.

First, she wondered if she could leave? Now, she wondered if she could stay?

Maybe with that money, she could go out on her own. She could find a new city. Find a new dream. A new her own dream.

Or maybe she could go back home. Go back to the Academy. Go back to Mom. Heck, if she hasn't done enough already.

"So do we have a deal?"

Shauna's held out her hand. The look of anger on her face hadn't changed. Serena tightened her eyebrows, and clenched her fist. Serena tightened her fist.

"Fine. I'll help."

They shook on it.

"Now that that's over with, do you have any bright ideas. For once, I got nothin'."

Serena looked at the maze. The tops of the hedges were twelve feet tall. If they went from each side, on their own, they wouldn't be able to see each other. But if they went together, Furfrou would probably escape. No matter what, she couldn't think of a way around it.

The sound of lapping water, burst her out of her confusion. She turned and saw a fountain the column of water spring twenty feet high.

"Wait a minute…" She turned to Shauna. "I think I know what we can do."

A moment later they were standing across from each other with their Pokeballs out.

"Are you sure about this?" Shauna said. "Like have you seen them together?"

"We're gonna need both Froakie and Chespin to make this work, so we're going to tell them both."

"Alright. Your Pokemon's funeral."

Shauna released her Pokemon and Serena hers.

"Ches-pi-pin."

"Froa-kie. Froa."

Froakie and Chespin looked at each other, and before they could stop them, Froakie and Chespin were rolling and shoving each other, like children on the playground.

"Froakie. Quit it. Oww."

"Ya, Chespin, knock it off."

Chespin squirmed in Shauna's arms, and Froakie shoved at Serena's face.

"Now you two are going to sit still and get along-" said Serena.

"And if you don't listen, then you're gonna be in big trouble. Do you hear me?"

And before they could think of disobeying, they reluctantly agreed.

"Froa-froa," "Ches-Ches."

"Good," said Serena.

"So go on. What's the plan, Serena."

Serena knelt down in front of Chespin and Froakie. "Alright, so here's our plan. See, the maze is so big, that I figured going together would probably get us lost. And if we stick together, Furfrou is sure to see us coming."

"Okay. But if we go alone, we'll still get lost, right?"

"I figured that might happen. See, one of us could go in through the front, while the other goes through the exit. Chances are we'd find Furfrou a lot quicker if we split up. If one of us runs into Furfrou, the other could block the other way.

"But I still couldn't figure out the part for how we would see each other. That's where Froakie and Chespin come in. When one of us sees Furfrou, Shauna you tell Chespin to use Razor Leaf and aim up in the air. Then I'll have Froakie signal with Bubblebeam. That's how we'll know where the other is. If we don't know how to get to each other, we'll use the maps X gave us and figure it out."

Shauna put her finger on her chin. "That's the craziest idea, I've ever heard," Shauna said. "But it just might work. Let's go for it," she smiled.

"Alright then."

Serena and Froakie stood in front of the entrance, and Shauna and Chespin in front of the exit. Then they stepped into the maze.

o - o - o - o - o - o

Serena and Froakie stepped into the labyrinth.

"This is beautiful..."

The archway to the labyrinth opened like a gate into a world of fairies. Standing guard over the entrance were two marble statues. She almost forgot, and took out the map.

"Let's see. If this is the entrance." Serena traced her finger through the maze. "Our next stop we should see a fountain. Which means turn right? Huh-"

She heard something rustling behind one of the hedges and looked around the corner.

"Froakie, you silly Pokemon." Froakie rolled in a pile of leaves, making a snow angel with his arms. "Come here," she picked him up in her arms. "I know I'm not the best trainer, but do you think you can let me try?"

"I remember this. The Mankeys and their Mother," said Serena. "My Mom used to read me these stories when I was a kid.

 _Mother Mankey had two babies. One was reared with love and one with neglect. The loved one was smothered and died; the other grew despite neglect._

Froakie hopped into the fountain and splashed around. Meanwhile, Serena was trying to figure out what to do next. _I feel like we should've run into Furfrou by now. Or heard something. Where could he be._

"What are you doing, silly?" Serena glanced back at Furfrou and noticed he was sniffing something. It looked like a bush of roses. But when she got closer, she thought she noticed eyes and a mouth and legs. Serena kneeled down to pick Froakie up. "Is that a Pokemon?" Serena took out her Pokedex.

 _[Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon]_

 _A Roselia that drinks nutritionally rich springwater blooms with lovely flowers. The fragrance of its flowers has the effect of making its foes careless._

"A flower Pokemon, huh?" Serena glanced down at Froakie, whose nose was an inch away from the flower. "Froakie, be careful."

The beautiful rose grew a pair of eyes and a sickle thorn was an inch away from from Froakie's neck.

"Ro-selia."

"Froooaaakie." A sickle thorn was an inch away from his neck.

"Sorry for bothering you, Roselia," Serena said, grabbing Froakie. "Won't happen again. Promise. Bye-bye."

Roselia put its roses on its hips and stomped its feet.

Serena turned around. "Is something wrong?"

Roselia posed with its flower buds across its face, dancing and singing.

"I don't understand. Do you want us to stay?" said Serena.

Roselia stayed absolutely still, as if it was waiting for a performance to start. Serena and Froakie sat down in front of Roselia. With dolls that it had fashioned from twigs leaves and flowers, Roselia played the part of a Mother Mankey and her two babies.

Roselia bowed.

Serena and Froakie clapped. "That was wonderful," she said. "But why did you try to attack Froakie, if you just wanted to perform for us."

Roselia put its flower buds together into the shape of a Pokemon barking, then covered its ears.

"Wait, did a Furfrou bother you while you were practicing your play?"

Roselia nodded.

"Can you tell us which way it went? We'd really appreciate it."

Roselia nodded and pointed to a path going left.

"Thank you so much, Roselia," said Serena. "Here, take this. And if it helps, here's a little thank you," Serena said, handing the Roselia a flower. "Alright, it looks like we're on the right track."

Froakie and Serena had wandered through the labyrinth, taking lefts and rights, until.

"I'm starting to wonder if Furfrou is even here at all, huh-" said Serena, looking down at the ground. "Is there something there?"

Serena knelt down and saw a faint pawprint.

"Do you think it could be Furfrou, Froakie?" said Serena.

Froakie sniffed the ground, then nodded and started running in the direction of the paw prints.

"Froakie, wait. Where are you going?" screamed Serena falling forward, as Froakie crawled through a garden barrier.

Serena hopped the fence and ran through the hedge dividing the maze. When Froakie stopped, Serena grabbed Froakie and scolded him. Then, sighing, realized that she now had no idea where they were in the maze.

"I wonder if Shauna is having as much luck as I am," said Serena.

o - o - o - o - o - o

"Ches. Ches-ches-Chespin?"

"-It's not like I don't like her. It's just, I leave Lumiose to go on a journey with my best friend, and the least she could do is be a little more appreciative, ya know?"

Chespin stretched its arms behind its head. "Ches. Ches-pin-Ches-pin-Ches?"

"Unrealistic expectations? Now who gave you that idea? I wasn't the one that asked for help 'finding my dream'. Hmph."

"Ches…" Chespin slumped forward. Chespin took a couple sniffs in the air "Ches?"

"Hey, Chespin. Where are you going?"

Shauna ran after Chespin. When she turned a corner, she saw the pile of smashed pots, trampled flowers and bags of manure. .

"Chespin, what's the matter with you? Did you make all this mess?"

Chespin waved its arms. "Ches. Ches-pin."

Shauna picked Chespin off the ground. picking him off the ground. Then she saw the real culprit out of the corner of her eye. Furfrou laid out gnawing on a gardener's boot.

"How can a puppy do all this? If anyone sees me and Chespin with this mess, they'll think we did it.

 _Don't worry, Shauna. You've been here before. You have a trick up your sleeve. Right?_ "

Shauna reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic bag. "Here, Furfrou, Furfrou."

"Nice Furfrou…

"I've got yummy treats. Miltank hoove. Tri-P's favorite."

Furfrou sniffed and took his attention from the boot.

"That's it. You can trust your buddy, Shauna, right?"

 _Please be right..._

She could almost grab his collar. If she dove for it, she might be able to grab it.

Furfrou stared at her.

"Nice. Doggy."

What looked like a yawn, was actually a large ball of energy forming in Furfrou's mouth. Furfrou was using Energy Ball.

"Huh?"

Chespin dove and tackled Shauna to the ground, dodging Furfrou's energy ball.

"Why you little. Chespin, don't let him get away. Razor Leaf. Vine whip. I don't care. I've had it with you."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the maze, Serena saw the explosion.

"Oh Shauna, what have you done now?"

Serena frantically ran and took out the map.

o - o - o - o - o - o

"A little higher, Kang."

X stretched himself out on Kangaskhan's shoulders. The tips of his toes changed their footing from Kang's shoulders to her face. One foot found her eye, and Kang roared.

"Woah-woah-wahh." X nearly wobbled like a leaf. "C'mon, Kang. Focus. There's gotta be at least a hundred of these crystals on this chandelier. And all we need is one, and we'll be stuffin' our faces till New Year, got it?"

Kangaskhan grunted.

The crystal bobbed like an apple in front of X's eyes. He could almost feel it. Every touch of his finger made it dance and shower the hall in sparkles.

 _C'mon. Come to papa._ He put one foot on Kang's head. _Almost there...and got it! Nice one, Kang. Now we just gotta get out of-_

 _SLAM!_ He heard it in the last room, behind the hall. Then he heard a _clack, clack, clack_.

"What the-"

It came from the last room, behind the hallway door. Then a _clack, clack, clack_ coming closer.

"When I get my hands on that little brat-"

A cold sweat dropped down X's face, almost making him topple over on Kangaskan's shoulder.

"What're you doing, Kang. Get us out of here."

Kangaskhan charged off like a four-ton freight-train with X holding barely holding on.

The grand door to the Hall of Mirrors slammed open.

In the doorway, the tour lady "Now, where are you."

X "It's that stinkin' lady,"

Her eyes shot to the sound. "I see where you're hiding. Now be a good little boy and come out now. I promise I won't hurt you." "I think you've underestimated me, kid. I've been a tour guide at Parfum Palace for three years now. I know every square inch of this place like the back of my hand."

She turned around and closed the door to the Hall of Mirrors behind her.

X sighed. "That lady's really gotta get herself a boyfriend. Yo, Kang. Hand the map. There's got to be some low hanging fruit somewhere in this palace." X held his hand out behind him. "Yo, Kang, what's the big idea?"

Kangaskhan ripped a page from a book and began chewing on it. Baby Kang waved its little arms, and Kangaskan handed him a page.

"What the heck, Kang?" said X, pulling the book away. "You wanna read a book, you open it, not eat it. Where'd you get this anyway-" X looked around the room covered in bookshelves bordered with emerald curtains. "Oh, yeah. I guess this is a library.

"Well, I guess we're shifting gears for now. With that lady breathing down our neck, we might as well kick it here." X propped a chair against the door. "I ain't callin' it a loss. A whole library; at least one of these has gotta be worth something. Grab what you can. You too, Baby Kang. And if they got any Hustler, that stays with me."

Kangaskhan began to stuff books in its pouch, while baby Kang began to eat them.

X pulled a book from the shelf, and held it one-handed like a pin up. He flicked the pages with his thumb. " No pictures? How's anyone read these things anyway," he said, tossing the book on the floor.

He took another from the shelf. "Let's see what passed for entertainment, back then. 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the ya-da, ya-da, ya-da. Boring." He chucked the book, then grabbed another.

"Oh, how precious. Orphan kiddies. 'Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents,' grumbled Jo, lying on the rug. 'It's so dreadful to be poor!' sighed Meg, looking down at her old dress. Next."

"Everyone tells me third time's the charm. Let's see if they're right. 'The power of a glance has been sooo much abused in love stories, that it has come to be disbelieved in.'" X burst into laughter. "Are you kidding me? People actually read this trash!"

"Let's change things up a little. How 'bout a diary. Maybe Miss Queenies? What might she have to say. A tryst or two. A lewd act between the pages." X flipped to the first. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die…"

X sat motionless, reading those words over and over again.

X snapped the book closed. "I always had a feeling that Queen was a creep," X said, walking over to the window and chucking the book down into the hedges below. X turned back. "Old ladies have the weirdest hobbies. Remember that, baby Kang."

X sat back down and pulled the next book. It was thicker and covered in dust and grime.

"Geez, what'd they lose this one down a sewer," he said. He opened the cover, and smirked. "Well at least it's got pictures."

Inside the cover was a picture of war. On opposite sides, were two sides of Pokemon. In the distance, palaces and monuments were turned to rubble and flames.

"Let's see. 'A terribly long time ago, there was a man and a Pokemon. He loved that Pokemon very much…

"'A war began. The man's Pokemon left to take part.' Geez, what a downer." X turned to the next. "Several years passed...

 _Then, one day, he was given a tiny box._

 _Overcome with grief, the man vowed to bring the Pokemon back._

 _No matter what it took._

 _So he built a machine to give it life. He brought his beloved Pokemon back._

 _But the man's rage had not subsided. He had suffered too much._

 _He could not forgive the world that had hurt the Pokemon he loved._

 _So he turned the machine into the ultimate weapon._

 _The man became a bringer of destruction, and ended the war._

 _But the Pokemon that was given life must have known. That the lives of many Pokemon were taken to restore its life._

 _So the resurrected Pokemon left the man, and never came back._

X closed the book. "That was some heavy stuff. And that's saying something from me. I gotta say." X looked around the room, left and right and looked out into the hallway. X put the book in his backpack. "They won't even know it's gone. I sure could use some material, with those two whino." He stuffed the book in his backpack. "Done and do-"

X fell onto the ground. The blast nearly knocked him off his feet, and when he saw it, he saw the big plume of smoke in the garden.

"Kang, Baby Kang, you okay? Nothin' to be afraid of. Who in their right mind-" X opened the window. He looked out towards the smoke and squinted his eye and saw two girls, one covered in bows and the other wearing a pink hat, followed in front by a furry Pokemon."

"Those two. Doesn't look like they need any help from me causing any trouble. You'd think I did this. If I had a conscience, it'd be tellin' me to go help them two. Ah, what the heck. Looks like their having a good time down there. Just to be safe, I think I'll take the nice way out. Kang, Baby Kang, return," X said, returning Kangaskhan and Baby Kang to their Pokeball.

X pushed the door. "Let's see what trouble they got themselves into nowoooowoww-." X tumbled backwards. "For the love of-"

"Ah, ah, ah."

Someone was right in front of him. He opened his eyes. Pressed red slacks. A red jacket, and a stupid curly haircut.

"Where are your manners?" the boy said.

X helped himself off the ground. "Manners, huh? I was gonna ask you the same thing. You forgot to say excuse me."

X got in his face, but the guy didn't even budge. He stood with that stupid pair of sunglasses on his face, and a smug look that ticked X off even more. His shoulders shook, and he burst into laughter.

"Someone tell a funny joke? Cause I ain't laughin'."

"You're right. How rude of me. But I don't have time for an apology. I've got someone to see."

"Oh, really...well then I'll be on my way. Weirdo."

X began walking towards the exit.

"You couldn't help me find this person, would you. I swear she's around here somewhere."

"Don't care. Not much of a people person, so see ya."

"Ah, you're right. Silly me. This person has a name, doesn't she. Now, what could it have been?" he said, his voice echoing in the hallway. "She had the cutest honey hair."

"Sorry, bud. Don't know anyone who fits that description."

"I swear I just had her name a minute ago..."

X reached for the door.

"Ah, now I remember. Serena, was it?"

X paused, then turned around. "So what're you her boyfriend or something?"

"No, but you can say we do have a history together."

X paused, then turned around. "'Fraid, you're wasting your time. Haven't seen her since Lumiose. Figured she gave up, and decided to go back home where she belongs. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be-"

"Really? Now that's not nice. Telling a lie. By the look on your face, I'd say you're going to meet her right now. Her and her friend."

The boy hurled a ball at the door, and with a flash, an ancient Pokemon with a massive, hinged jaw and razor sharp teeth.

"Oh really." X pulled a Pokeball from his pocket, and tossed it in his hand. "See, I think you got the wrong guy, bud. Because if you really knew me-." The button click-ed on X's Pokeball "You'd know that I ain't no pushover. Crobat. Use Air Cutter."

o - o - o - o - o - o

"Tyrunt. Rock Tomb. Rock Tomb. Rock Tomb."

Crobat weaved through boulder after boulder raining down. One boulder crashed into a mirror scattering fragments on the floor.

X opened his eyes, and looked behind at a gaping hole where a mirror used to be. "Hey, watch where you're throwing those things. That's eleven years bad luck, man."

"Hehehe. Ahahaha." The boy combed the loose hair from his head. "Don't you see what this palace really is? An excess of wealth. Every tile. Every flake of gold could have happily fed every family in Kalos."

"Hey man, why are you blamin' me. I ain't got nothin' to do with that stuff."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you stand in my way, you stand in the way of the people. And you stand in the way of Team Flare. So I'll level every inch of this palace and crush you, gladly."

 _Man, this nut's breaking everything. I ain't paying for any of this._ Crobat flew next to X.

"Hey Crobat. You doin' okay?"

"C-C-Crrrr."

"Use Smokescreen."

A thick, black fog began to fill the room..

The red-haired boy covered his mouth with a cloth. "Hiding, are we? Don't worry, I'll remove the smoke from your eyes, and you'll see just how right we are."

The fog engulfed Tyrunt, trapping it in a wall of darkness. Frozen like a statue, Tyrunt moved only its eyes, waiting for any sudden movements in the smoke. Tyrunt lowered its snout to the ground, and took in a fresh breath.

A light flashed beside Tyrunt. Quietly, he took one step closer to it, snapping his jaws hungrily. He could almost hear the faint beat of his prey's heart beat. He opened his mouth and leaned close.

The smoke in front of Tyrunt blew away. And before Tyrunt knew it, a thick armored fist had shoved into his jaw.

"Tyrunt, are you there?" the boy said, shifting side to side. "Say something."

"I think your Pokemon is gonna have a little trouble with that."

A gust of wind from Crobat's wings cleared the smoke from the room. X stood in front of the boy. Next to him, Tyrunt had his mouth wrapped around Kangaskhan's fist like a skewer.

The boy winced. "What? That's not fair. That's cheating-"

"You can't call it cheating when the fight isn't fair. Look, buddy. You may have thought you were bigger than me, but don't underestimate me, bud. Now I've been pretty nice so far. But I'm warning you bud. If you mess with me or my friends again, I won't be as merciful as I was today. Kang."

Kangaskhan nodded, hurling Tyrunt into its trainer, as they both crashed against the wall.

The boy tried pushing his fainted Tyrunt off of him. "Don't you dare walk away from me," he said, as X walked away.

"Ya know, instead of whining like a sore loser, who got his butt handed to him by a kid, you should probably figure out what you're gonna do when 'she' gets here." X closed the door behind him.

" 'She'? What are you talking - ?"

"When I find out who made this mess...they're going to have Arceus to pay.."

The man laughed nervously. "Tyrunt, wakie, wakie. We have to go now." The boy relented and returned the Pokemon to its ball and scurried off.

o - o - o - o - o - o

"Furfrou…" Shauna gasped, sweat dripping down her face. "Come here, boy. Stop playing."

"Be a good Pokemon, Furfrou..." Serena panted.

"Please tell me X is coming…" Shauna panted. "I don't think I can take this Furfrou much more."

"Didn't you say you worked with Furfrou all the time?"

"Obviously we tied them down," Shauna muttered. "What kind of question is that?"

Shauna looked over at the veranda. She squinted her eye. She saw what looked like a blue bean standing on the veranda.

"Serena, raise your hands."

"I think they're on fire right now."

"No, dummy. Wave them at X. He's over there."

X stood on the veranda. "Hey, Kang. Do you see what I see?" X squinted his eyes. "Those two are waving? What the heck are they waving at?"

X scanned the crowd in front of the fountain. Then he saw twenty people tumble over, and the crowd split in half. A white furry, wet, fluffball jumped out of the crowd covered in manure. The white, furry fluff ball was firing energy balls through the crowd.

"Is that a Pokemon? It's heading this way. K-Kang. Do somethin' will ya?" X said, seeing the Furfrou bounding up the steps of the veranda.

Kangaskhan grunted, driving an arm like a piledriver into the marble. The shockwaves rippled through the garden, making it roll like an ocean. Pots, statues toppled over, and the people were brought to their knees. Water sloshed out of the fountain. Before Furfrou was able to make it to the veranda. Slabs of marble tile wrenched up forming a wall in front of Furfrou, blocking it from running forward.

"That was freakin' sweet, Kang. Good on ya! Hey Crobat. Give that mutt a little taste of your psywave, huh?"

Crobat fired a bright beam of psychic energy at Furfrou, causing Furfrou to trip over its paws.

"Nice work, X," said Serena.

"Ya, nice job," said Shauna.

"I make it look easy. Now why don't you two take it from here?"

Shauna nodded. "Here we go. Chespin, use Vine Whip and hold down that Furfrou."

"Ches-pin." The pair of vines launched from Chespin, wrapping around Furfrou.

"Awesome," said Shauna. "Now, your turn Serena.

"Alright, Froakie. Use Frubbles."

Froakie inflated the Frubbles around its neck, and hurling wads of Frubbles at Furfrou's feet.

"We got him..." said Shauna, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We actually got him?" said Serena.

Tears welled up in Shauna's eyes. "Oh yeah!" she said, throwing her fist up in the air. "Great job, best fre-" She cut herself off before she could give Serena a high-five.

They both looked at each other awkwardly. The doors to the palace opened, and the owner and the butler ran out.

"My precious Frou-Frou," the owner said, bounding down the steps. "You don't know how much I've missed-good heavens, Furfrou, you smell like manure?"

"Sir," said Serena. "My friend is a Furfrou stylist. So I think she'd love to groom your Furfrou if you allowed her too."

"Well, is she good? I can't have just anyone groom my Furfrou."

"Well, just so you know, sir. She trained under the best Furfrou stylist in all of Kalos."

o - o - o - o - o - o

The moon and the stars bathed the gardens in their light. Serena held Froakie in her arms, as they gazed out into the gardens.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock..._

"Yes?"

"Hey, Serena…," Shauna closed the door behind her. "Mind if I join you?"

"No. Not at all."

Shauna shut the door and leaned on the railing next to Serena. "Boy, today was exhausting, wasn't it?"

"Mhm."

"Ya. Once we get out of here, I'm gonna sleep like a Snorlax for weeks..."

"..."

"Okay…" Shauna muttered to herself.

Shauna looked at Serena. Then she looked up at the sky. The stars were bright.

"Hey, Serena…"

"Huh. Ya, something wrong, Shauna?"

"I-" Shauna shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry for saying all those things I said. I'm sorry for calling you a 'baby' …. And for saying that you couldn't do anything on your own. I should have never said those things to a friend. And I'm sorry..." Shauna glanced at Serena, but she wasn't saying anything..

"When I told Sherman I wanted to leave and travel with you, part of me thought I was doing it for my friend. After all, when I left home, I never could have imagined how hard it would be chasing after my dream. Sherman , but I still had to work my butt off to pay for the rest. I barely knew how to cook for myself. Of course, mom always said I could come back home if things got too crazy, but I didn't want to quit." Shauna shifted from one foot to the other. "And after everything I had to do, I just didn't want to see my best friend get scared and give up on her dreams.

Shauna wiped her eyes. "But after today, I saw a completely different Serena. I know that I don't have to worry about you so much. Honestly, I don't know whether you need me around anymore. But whatever your dream is, whenever you decide, you chase your dream your way, and I'll be your number one fan."

Serena wiped her eyes. "Shauna, I don't know what to say. But I'd be fibbing if I said kicking my butt didn't work."

"Really?" Shauna sniffled.

"You've always been my best friend. And if you hadn't pushed me, I would have forgotten my dream altogether. I was ignoring Froakie." Serena wrapped Froakie in her arms. "But after getting to know this cutie a little better, I started to see how close we were as a team."

"Froa?" Froakie said, climbing all over Serena.

"When we battled, I felt the same thing I felt when I was Rhyhorn Racing. I know Rhyhorn Racing isn't my dream, but that feeling when you're rounding a corner, and your hearts beating, but you take a deep breath and know exactly what to do. I thought I was scared to battle at first, but once I felt that pressure, everything started to click into place."

Shauna looked at Serena. "So you want to be a Pokemon Trainer, huh?"

"I know. I know." Serena blushed. "It's a boy thing isn't it."

"No. No, not at all. That sounds super cool. Hey, if you're up for it, I hear there's a gym in Santalune City. They have Bug-types there, so you'll have to catch some Pokemon that will be strong against Bug-types. I can help you."

"Thanks. I can sure use the help," Serena giggled.

The door creaked behind them. "Alright, X, we know you're there. You can come out now."

"Geez, it's like you saw right through me." X stepped from behind the door, carrying three cups of _hot chocolat_ in his arms. "I must be losing my touch."

"Thaannk you," said Shauna.

"Don't kid yourself," said Serena, taking her cup. "We knew it was you the whole time."

"Heyyyy," Shauna whined. "Mine only has one marshmallow. Don't tell me you ate it, you little thief."

"Well, fine then. If I'm a thief, then I'll take it back," said X, swiping it away.

"No. On second thought, I changed my mind. Thank you, X-ey."

"Just promise us you won't steal anything else from now on,"

"Oh, here we go..." whined X.

"No seriously, X," said Serena, sipping her cup. "If you straighten up, maybe more girls will say hi to you."

X thought for a second. "I guess I never had much luck as a con anyway." X said, taking a spot in between the two ladies. "But, there's one thing I'm not negotiating. Next time, I pick where we eat. No more ."

"Alright, X."

"You argue over the weirdest things."

"Master Shauna. Master Serena. Master X…" The butler stood in the doorway. "The Lightshow Extravaganza will begin momentarily. And as per your request..." he said, pulling out a cart. "I also have provided for you blankets. Just in case," he winked.

"Aww thanks, ya old geezer. Toss one here. My butt is like an ice box already."

"Very well," he said, tossing one in X's face. "Then, if everyone is settled, it is my pleasure to present to you the Parfum Palace Lightshow Extravaganza." The butler held the remote in his hand. "Un. Deux. Trois." They heard a _click_ , and then silence.

"Aww man, a stinkin' dud-"

Four bright streamers shot into the air and exploded like cannons in the sky, painting it in stripes of blue, white and red. There were bursts of colored light in shapes of flowers, and Pokemon. Each burst lit up the garden. Froakie climbed on top of Serena's hat. Chespin cuddled Shauna's arm.

"Wow, look at the colors!" said Shauna.

"I love the flowers," said Serena.

"I've seen better, believe me," said X.

"Oh, stop it."

Serena nudged X in the side.

"What was that for?" said X.

"There's one more thing I wanted to ask you," Serena muttered.

"Alright, spill it."

"You call yourself a thief, and a troublemaker. But if you're such a bad guy, why did you give up all your money?

 _Maybe 'Whiny' isn't so bad after all_


End file.
